The Art of Getting to Know You Again
by MetYouByACoin
Summary: "Katniss, it's me. Remember me, Peeta?" "Peeta, Peeta, Peeta..." She trailed off. "OH! Peeta!" She grinned. "You're that guy I met by the grocery last Tuesday!" "YEA— wait… what?" Rated T for some stuff. Used to be a Josh-Jen fic.
1. What Happened To My Life

**As most of you know, Fanfiction took away our story because we used real life people (aka Josh Hutcherson, Jennifer Lawrence, Liam Hemsworth... Yada yada yada). Now, to make this work and for our story to be published again, we altered this whole thing. If you still want to read the original one, please don't hesitate to go to FictionPress, where it's going to be posted soon. Our PenName's still MetYouByACoin! :)**

**Same story. Same author. Believe us, this used to be a Josh and Jen story. AU. Super OOC. All OCs We don't own THG Trilogy. Bye.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

What. Happened. To. My. Life.

Was all Mr. Hutcherson was thinking about on the way to Chicago on a train for an interview about any possible comebacks regarding his most renowned portrayal as Josh Hutcherson 10 years ago in the beloved movie trilogy, The Hunger Games.

Do not get it wrong, Mr. Mellark was a great man. Key word: _was_. After the trilogy, he fell into the oblivion of alcohol and women for reasons unknown, and in most cases these would make one even more famous, but Mr. Mellark was not most cases.

And so, here he is, thinking What. Happened. To. His. Life. on the way to Chicago on a train for an interview about any possible comebacks regarding his most renowned portrayal as Josh Hutcherson 5 years ago in the last movie of the movie trilogy.

He gazed out the window and continued on asking himself this. He wondered where they were now, Effiie, Haymitch, Gale. He wondered if they were on the same page as he was. Highly unlikely, Gale was everywhere. Movies, magazines, billboards, television, Good Morning America, heck! The man even has his own perfume company.

Peeta sighed. He must be having a blast. Turns out Liam won in the end after all. He chuckled to himself, maybe this was why he was as he is, he can't let go of the past. Talking about the past, he wondered to one very important person whom he missed on his "I wonder where you are now" list. He felt a sad smile creeping up to him accompanied by a nostalgic pang.

_Katniss._

Now he really wants to see her again.

He misses her, true. God knows it's no lie.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He turned towards the voice.

For a millisecond, he hoped, no, he _begged_ that it was someone he knew before, someone who he'll be reunited after a long time. Maybe like an omen or something. And then that millisecond ended. It was an attendant. She was pushing a cart filled with candy.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Peeta half-heartedly chuckled. Good one.

"Ummm…. Licorice sticks?" Another pang. He knew someone who loved licorice just as much as he did. He remembered there was an inside joke they shared about the candy. But that's a story for another day.

"Terribly sorry, sir, but the lady over there already bought all of it. Cleaned the cart, hands down." The attendant gestured over to a woman sitting not 7 seats away, her face was obscured from his view.

"Oh, thank you then." He said, not taking his eyes away from the lady by the window who bought all the licorice. By all means, he was curious.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, sir? Maybe beef jerky or Gobstoppers?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you." He directed a small smile to the trolley woman who eventually exited the compartment.

He looked back to the lady who bought all the licorice and thought that maybe it is time to move on. Forget the past. He took a deep, determined breath and strutted over to the woman.

He knew he was going to start a conversation with her. Maybe get to know her more. Ask her out. He is a movie star anyway…. Well, was.

Until his head hit the carpeted floor of the train. How he got there, he had no idea. Then he looked up. BEAM. Stupid beam. The sign even mocked him. It said: CAUTION. LOW BEAM.

Damn beam.

He was dazed. Seeing triple actually.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

It was her. The lady who bought all his licorice. Her voice was echoing in his head, he couldn't see her clearly, his vision was fazed, his head was spinning and it hurt. Really badly. But he knew she was beautiful. The sun was making her a halo. She could be an angel! And Peeta thought twice on whether the beam was a deadly beam, with spikes and knives jutting out of it and he had the wonderful encounter of hitting his head in a mad daze to move on from the past.

Eventually, his vision became steadier, and then he realized that he was correct.

It was an angel.

It was her after all.

Katniss.

* * *

**So sorry if it's short. Tell us if you liked it, 'kay? And for those people who didn't get the first part because my weird friend didn't explain it clearly… 10 years ago, Peeta played as Josh in the Hunger Games. 5 years ago was the last time he played as Josh in the Mockingjay. So he's been, like, hiding for 5 years. I'm not good at explaining. Review anyway ;) Questions will be entertained in the next chappie! **


	2. Practically slapped in the face

**Sorry that I didn't make anything clear last chapter. Expect this chapter to be a little crazier coz I got this Rick Astley fever and this chapter was made with "Never gonna give you up" in the background with me dancing a little while typing so that explains if there are any typos coz you know I'm a lazy scum that doesn't care about stuff like that :D I forgot it last time and I won't forget again, I give you…. **

**The Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Peeta will never be a has-been and Katniss will never be ********. Insert troll face here. Coz that's what were gonna deal with in.**

**To clarify things once again, FanFiction deleted our Joshifer fic because of their rule: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person, mst, and etc." **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Practically slapped in the face.**

* * *

It was an angel.

It was her after all.

Katniss.

"Are you an angel?" he groggily spitted out the words.

Her face lighted up. Oh God, he missed that. He knows that this is all too cliché but really, it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was too bright that it made him blind again.

"Not quite there yet, but thank you." She laughed while tucking in a strand of her bronze hair back behind her ear. Oh sweet Jesus, he can't believe he's talking to her again. Is this what they call euphoric? Because no amount of beer or women can make him this happy. Lord, take him now.

She kept smiling that smile and he kept grinning that grin totally content on just staring at her. On the floor. Of a moving train. In the middle of a cramped compartment.

She cleared her throat, still smiling and he felt quite guilty for he was certain that her cheeks were throbbing already. Peeta snapped back to reality. He had to shake his head, the aftershocks were still there after all. What was he gonna say? What do you say to your… well he wasn't sure what Katniss was to him 5 years ago, girlfriend? Huh, in his wildest dreams. Friend, maybe? No, EXTREMELY CLOSE friends. Yeah, better.

Maybe he should confess his feelings that were bottled up for half a decade. Or maybe he should get mad at her for not contacting him all those years. Maybe he should….ask her about the beam? He was confused and dazed. He was angry and happy at the same time. He had so many thoughts, so many questions left unanswered because of her sudden disappearance. He can't voice it out and he wanted to jump off the train when he heard what came out of his mouth which was

"Hey Katniss."

Her brow arched at him. "Uh, hey. Do I know you?"

Flabbergasted was a long word and it didn't even amount to a sliver to what he felt when she said that. Is he that unrecognizable now? Did alcohol really make him that unattractive that he was indistinguishable from the next hobo?

"Katniss, it's me. Remember me, Peeta?" he never broke eye contact.

She contemplated that for a moment as if recalling a really hard formula she learned in high school. "Peeta, Peeta, Peeta..." She trailed off. Her eyes let off a certain depth in them that made him squirm inside.

"OH! PEETA!" she suddenly grinned so brightly that it would put the sun to shame.

"You're that guy I met by the grocery last Tuesday!"

"YEA— wait….. what?"

He didn't know that hitting your head on the beam could give you hallucinations. If it did then he better get to the nearest hospital in Chicago because this has got to be the biggest prank yet. The Capitol shouldn't have kidnapped Josh and hijacked him, they should've just banged his head a couple of times on a beam. That'll do the trick.

BEAM VENOM. Hahaha.

But then he realized that sometimes Jennifer was a class clown. She probably is joking him because she hasn't seen him for five years, maybe pranking him was her way of revenge! Well, sorry Katniss, two can play at that game!

"Yeah! We were fighting over that carrot!" he hoped that his bad poker face can make her believe. She looked kinda weirded out though. OH GREAT. Now he's the weird one. Peeta always prided his composure when it came to circumstances like these, but composure eloped with sense the moment he picked up that very first bottle of gin 5 years ago. Good times, good times.

"Yeah….. that carrot. Um, should I take you to the hospital, maybe we could arrange—

"Good carrot! Totally worth fighting for! No seriously Peeta, it's me."

Then she elicited a face that Peeta did not expect. She looked… sheepish. Like he just caught a four year old hitting her head purposely on a beam. DAMN BEAM. She blushed and bit her lip and Peeta did all that he can not to grab her and kiss her like a crazy man.

After some time, she finally spoke. It was then at that moment that Josh had the epiphany that 3 seconds was a very long span of time and that so many things can happen in 3 seconds like:

1. Surviving what they call "a mini-heart attack".

2. Realizing that the beam really was a poisonous beam that it gave any man or woman that would unluckily hit their head, horrific hallucinations.

3. Understanding that it wasn't a poisonous beam and what Katniss was telling him was really, really terrifyingly true. And,

4. She said, "I'm sorry if I knew you before, I had amnesia."

A second was a long span of time and so many things can happen in a second. One of which was a little girl entering the compartment of the train they were in shouting words that Peeta would never think he would actually hear.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

* * *

**Seems like we're starting to get our old readers back and getting new ones. Thanks for the feedback on Chapter 1. Please don't hesitate to click that shiny purple review button for us to enjoy. Updates will be real fast, I just wanted to check your reviews MUAHAHAHA! Evil CookieCruncher out! ;)**


	3. Surprise, surprise

**CookieCruncher here! So, do you like the story so far? We'd love to hear from you guys! ****Don't hesitate to review, Peeta appreciates it. ;) I'm sorry I didn't proofread enough on that last chapter. I must be that confusing.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Surprise, surprise.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Peeta felt surprised, and at the same time, not so. It had been 5 years after all. 5 years since they last saw each other. Maybe Katniss decided to move on with life. Get married, buy a house, have kids, jeopardize the car insurance, the like. Maybe she decided to love someone else, and for Peeta Mellark, it was a truth that was hard to accept.

"Mommy? Mommy! Katniss, have you seen Mommy?" the little girl ran up to them, her little feet thudding along the red-and-maroon carpeted hallways.

Oh, so maybe, he was wrong. Him and his twisted mind. Damned alcohol.

The little girl stopped at Peeta's feet, and a man picked her up, tickling her stomach. "Hello to you, too, Bailey." A series of giggles erupted from the child. Oddly, the man's voice reminded Peeta of someone, but he couldn't put a finger onto it. Maybe the alcohol from the last couple of years gave him amnesia, too? Nah, there's just too much amnesia he could handle. "Put me down! Put me down!" she shrieked in happiness. Reluctantly agreeing, Peeta felt the man put Bailey down, still chuckling a bit to himself. "Where's Mommy?" she asked. "Delly's at the restrooms, sweetie." He replied.

For a moment, Peeta was frozen at his place, thinking. 'Delly? Delly Cartwright?' It couldn't possibly be her. He examined Bailey's features. None resembled the Delly he knew. Surely, they must be talking about someone else?

"Hey," he pulled Katniss up to full height and kissed her cheek. Peeta averted his eyes to the figure looming above him. He could see a mess of tousled brown hair to see it was no other than one of his previous costars, Gale Hawthorne. "Gale!" Katniss greeted in surprise. "Oh, hey, man! Peeta," Gale greeted helping him stand up as well. "Gale," Peeta nodded, smiling.

"How's it been? 5 years? Time does change people!" Gale exclaimed, extending his hand for Peeta to shake. Peeta did so in earnest.

"You met Gale?" Katniss asked in confusion. "Katniss, we were-" Before Peeta could continue, Gale finished his sentence. "-all friends before!" he said rather hastily. "What?" Peeta asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yeah, we were all good friends before." Gale nodded. "Oh, really? I'm so sorry to forget such thing," Katniss apologized. She shook her head, smiling as she did so.

There was a good five seconds of awkward silence before Katniss decided to break the ice.

"So, Peeta… why're you heading to Chicago?" she asked, trying to make small talk. "Well, I'm here for an interview at 23rd." Peeta informed. "Really? Finally deciding to get back to the industry, huh?" Gale guessed. "Yeah, how about the two of you? What brings you to Chicago?" Peeta asked, and was surprised to know that he was actually interested. Nosy Peeta is nosy.

"We're heading to the Chicago airport, to Australia." Katniss replied. "I'm taking her to meet my parents, and we're going to look for a house to stay." Gale added. "We're planning on living in.. and eventually getting married," At that, Katniss beamed at Gale, and he kissed her temple. Sickeningly sweet, the bitter taste of acceptance.

"Exactly, what happened to Katniss?" Peeta asked Gale. "Oh, well, before, she was driving home after the last shooting. She was supposed to meet me but her car crashed into a tree, pretty bad hit. I called emergency, and they got her." Gale hugged Katniss's shoulders with his arm. Before anyone could react, a voice called Gale in the compartment.

"Gale?"

Oh, so Peeta was wrong. It was Delly. Delly Young, one of their old friends before.

"Hey, Gale? Could you lend me a hand over here?" Delly called, tugging on Bailey's arm. Unfortunately, the little girl despised the idea of changing to fresher and cleaner clothes, and was lying down on the wooden floor, pretending to sleep. Her upper body was naked, but she still had her pants on. One sock was balled in Delly's hand, the other was half-rolled off the child's foot.

Three words: Too much chaos.

"Coming!" Gale called out. "I'll be back," he told them, kissing Katniss's cheek once more.

And finally, the two were alone. _No more interfering,_ Peeta thought, mentally smirking.

"Can I hear your side of the story?" Peeta looked at her figure as she hung her head low. "Huh?" Katniss snapped out of her reverie. "I mean, I want to hear what you remember from all of this, your amnesia, what happened." He explained further. "Oh, well all I can remember is…" At a flash, a blurred memory passed her thoughts, bringing back that certain day…

_Hazel brown eyes._

_Those oval hazel brown eyes that never seemed to leave her mind. It always left her curious, always left her to wonder about who the owner of those eyes were. She shrugged it off most of the time, but she always thought of the person as a very important one. Too important that she wasn't sure if her mind's just being delusional or that person was just that important._

"I don't remember much, but all I remember is a pair of hazel brown eyes," Katniss shook her head and looked at him. Katniss stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "Weird, the eyes I remembered look a lot like yours." She absentmindedly touched the corner of Peeta's eyes, and instantly pulled it back. "But heck, what do I know? Gale has blue eyes. Maybe it was just another person's eyes. Like the doctors or someone." She rolled her eyes, rocking on her heels back and forth.

But Peeta was already trailing off, thinking of what happened the night before…

_It had been two weeks since the last book of the trilogy, Mockingjay, was shown in the theaters. Peeta hung back in an empty room, sipping his can of Coca-Cola. He didn't know if he wanted some alone time, or the can that was nestled in his hands was just as interesting as the floor. Either way, he was still in deep thoughts. About his career, his life after this._

_Where would he be? Probably getting new movies, doing interviews…_

_He had to admit, it had been a great part of his acting career, the Hunger Games trilogy._

"_Peeta?" a familiar faint voice asked._

_He knew that voice all too well._

_Peeta lifted his head to meet Delly's brown eyes. Sure, they'd been over for years. But they stayed friends… just friends. Nothing more, nothing less._

"_Oh, hey Delly," he said mildly, train of thought still running. "Why're you stuck up here? You've got fans dying to meet you." she sat at the table he was seated on. "Just thinking." He sipped his drink._

"_Oh, I know what this is about." Delly knowingly smiled. "Huh? What?" he asked._

"_You're going to miss everything."_

_There. That was the thing Peeta was feeling._

"_I felt that too when High School Musical stopped. But look, all of us are still friends! We're still hanging out sometimes. You'll still hang out with everyone." She continued as Peeta kept quiet._

_But even she knew that it won't just be the same._

_Peeta jumped off the table and stopped in front of Delly. "It's been a part of your life." She twirled a short lock of her hair. "I know," he nodded._

_They locked eyes, and for a moment, he felt a rush of nostalgia course through his body. Playing Scrabble in a hotel room, Delly looking at Peeta's baby pictures and giggling over a naked Peeta, Peeta playing with her hair while they were watching some movie. It was like watching their memories through her eyes._

"_For old time's sake?"_

"_Old time's sake,"_

_For what seemed like forever, they stared at each other. But slowly, like hot glue dripping down the drain, their eyes stopped at the lips in front of them. Peeta missed the familiar softness of those plush lips._

_And before they knew what they were doing, their lips touched, moving in synchronization. Why they didn't stop, they didn't know. But it was just too overwhelming. Maybe it was just peer pressure. Neither Delly nor Peeta didn't know._

_They didn't know anything. Just the fact that they were together._

"_Look, I'm sorry!"_

"_No, let go!"_

"_Hey, hold up!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_The shrieks and shouts outside stopped Peeta momentarily. Delly noticed Peeta being unresponsive, and opened her eyes. Peeta was looking at the door, which was ajar. It allowed little light to come inside the dim room, and he could see nothing, as of now._

_The noise came from upstairs, and it started echoing down the stairs._

_One large thump that echoed all throughout the halls and a yell._

_From the space the door provided, Peeta could see a pool of red liquid flooding the pearly white tiles of the hotel floors. A figure lay bloody on the floor, dark red blood seeping underneath the familiar white beret. Long brown wavy hair framed the person's face, blocking it from his view. That was until the figure's head lolled to the side, facing him._

_It seemed like a million years passed by. Time was starting to slow down. He could feel darkness enclosing around him. __He could feel the color draining off his face. __He couldn't think straight. His breathing stopped. Everything seemed frozen in place._

_Pale-faced, blood coating her forehead, Katniss vacantly found his eyes. The shining gray eyes that once held a ton of happy memories, laughter, and bubbliness had nothing but emptiness in them. It was like looking at the eyes of a sleepy toddler, but instead of making you smile, it makes shivers run down your spine._

_Her eyes were half-lidded, trying to keep everything in focus, trying to keep _his_ eyes in focus. Everything seemed blurred, except for those eyes._

_It didn't seem right. It just didn't. This wasn't supposed to happen._

_Peeta wanted to run, run and embrace her. He wanted to save her from the pain and the hurt. But no matter how fast he ran, she always seemed far away. She was the only light in the tunnel, and he longed to reach for her, and make sure she was okay. He wanted to save her. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be fine._

_He wanted to tell her…_

_Her eyes flooded with the tears that never escaped and glazed her eyes._

_She was everything he could ask for, anything he'd ever love, but she's just something he'd never have._


	4. New friends

**I'm encouraging all our silent readers to make themselves known and review! Still CookieCruncher here and I'm still happy that you're reading. Sorry for not proofreading enough, I'll do my best next time!**** I beg for your forgiveness if my Chicago facts aren't right. I used Google to look up for their train stations and streets :(**

**Disclaimer: We won't even bother disappointing ourselves by thinking we don't own THG… Oh great :(**

**Hey MiiMyselfandTime! Delly Cartwright was originally Vanessa Hudgens, and Delly Young was Vanessa Carlton :) SnowandJames4eva, thanks and yeah, we just changed the names ;) For ChrisHitch, thank you so much! :)**

***Fun Facts* - If you don't know Ziggy, it's Miley's birthday gift for Liam for his 22****nd**** birthday. Weird thing is, I've never seen Liam with the dog. And what do you say about Miley Cyrus becoming Miley Hemsworth soon?**

**Chapter 4**

**New friends**

* * *

Peeta snapped out of his trance. And the first thing he asked himself?

_Why would Gale tell a lie?_

Speak of the devil, Gale came back, beaming. "What happened?" Katniss asked. "Bailey was throwing a tantrum over wearing clothes." He chuckled in response, shaking his head. A longing look masked his face as he thought of Bailey. Then he shifted his gaze to Katniss. He looked endearingly at her.

Peeta didn't want to see this. It was hard enough to know that his friend and extremely-close friend were together. But to see them looking at each other like some romance-induced couple, it had come to the point of unbearable situations. He was zoning out again, and he tried to shake the thoughts off his head. Stupid beam. Making him think of such stupid things.

"So, where're you two staying in Chicago?" Peeta asked curiously. "We're going to book a room in Hyatt Regency Chicago. Which reminds me, Gale, have you booked us a room yet?" Katniss asked. "Oh, hold up," Gale reached his left pocket for his phone.

"Oh, you could stay at my place." Peeta offered.

Gale stopped abruptly, and Katniss looked up.

"I mean, I've got a house there. So you won't have to pay for anything." He continued. "Oh, no, that's too kind." Katniss declined. "Yeah, we don't want to intrude." Gale agreed. "Nah, I'm all alone in that house. No worries." Peeta looked at their faces. Katniss looked like she was going to agree, but Gale was having second thoughts.

"Hmmm, why not?" Katniss looked up at Gale. "Do you want to?" Gale asked. "Sure," she smiled, nodding. Gale turned his head to Peeta and asked,

"Exactly where do you live?"

* * *

The train stopped at 1119 North Boulevard, Oak Park. Some people boarded off, including the trio. Delly and Bailey were moving on the next station. So, they went up to the road and looked for any empty cabs. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait too long. A yellow cab pulled over in front of them.

"Where to?" the driver asked. His eyes widened at the sight of the 'famous' Peeta Mellark. "Peeta Mellark?" he asked, eyes widened. "Yes, sir." Peeta smiled awkwardly. So he still was distinguishable after all. The driver got more surprised to see the very famous Gale Hawthorne and his girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark, where to?" the driver asked yet again. "North Lotus Avenue?" Peeta clarified. "Sure, pitch in." he grinned. Gale and Peeta hauled the luggage in the trunk. After two good minutes of shoving 3 wheelies and 2 duffel bags, they shut the trunk and climbed in. How they managed to fit them, Katniss didn't know. Katniss sat at the back with Gale, and Peeta rode shotgun. "5407 North Lotus Avenue," Peeta informed, smiling.

The drive was eerily quiet for the three passengers. But they were thinking different thoughts.

Peeta was smiling at the familiar place he would go with his family on special occasions. Like Connor's graduation, their parents' anniversary. He recognized the Harlem Avenue where he used to take Diesel when he wanted some fresh air. They used to run around and chase Connor. Those were great memories to look back on.

Katniss awed at the clear blue skies with fluffy white clouds above. Spring was always her favorite season. Lush green trees patched up some empty spots between houses and buildings. She envied the people outside who got to take a whiff of the spring air. She wanted to open the windows and breathe in some air herself. This was the life she loved, carefree and innocent.

Gale, on the other hand, had troubled feelings. Katniss forgot all about Peeta, but Peeta knew her better than him. He glanced at Katniss beside him, and just one look at her, just the mere _thought_ of her, made everything seem better. She was his own personal reliever.

The cab pulled over a large brick house which resembled some antique house. "You _live_ here?" Katniss asked in a rather demanding manner. "No, we just use this as some form of rest house," he shook his head and pulled out his wallet to pay the driver.

"I got it," Gale looked at the meter and pulled out $30. "No, it's okay," Peeta handed the driver two $20 bills. "Look, if you're going to fight for it, pay $15 each." Katniss laughed at the two acting immaturely. Reluctantly, they paid and got out, getting their luggage and stopping in front of the house.

They made their way to the door, and Peeta fished his set of keys. He grasped the familiar metal key. He inserted it through the keyhole and it clicked as he turned it.

The house was large, and it only _appeared _to be an antique house. The inside was really modern. What made Katniss curious was, it didn't have that old house smell. It smelled like perfume, and it just didn't have that you-left-me-for-years-and-now-smell-the-dirty-stench-of-despair smell. "Was someone here before us?" Katniss asked. "Yep, my parents just came here recently." Peeta nodded. "I figured." She shrugged. She put the two duffel bags down. "This is beautiful," Katniss grazed her fingers over a coffee table and stopped to look at a picture frame.

It was a picture of Connor and Peeta, lying down flat on some bed. Feet raised up and chins rested on their hands, they beamed at the camera. **(A/N: Have you seen this? Do you want to?)** Peeta looked at Katniss and snatched the picture away. "That was embarrassing," Peeta laughed. "No, you were cute. Now gimme!" Katniss reached for his back, where he hid his hands that held the picture.

Gale looked at them, and remembered his lie to Peeta.

He had to do it. He had to lie.

All he wanted was revenge. Revenge for what Peeta did to him.

_Gale was walking to Peeta's apartment, twirling a dog harness and leash in his hands. They didn't fit Ziggy very well, so there he was, looking for Peeta's door. He stopped at the cream white door and opened it. Peeta wouldn't mind. Best buds, right?_

_No, he didn't think so._

_Peeta was there, sitting on the couch with someone. The TV was on, but the two people didn't mind the bluish light it sent. It was dark, the TV being the only source of light. The person Peeta was with was in an intense lip lock session with him. The girl had her hair in a loose bun. Not once did Gale think Peeta would do this, but who was he to intrude in his personal love life?_

"_Peeta?" He furrowed his eyebrows._

_Both gasped and looked at him._

_Johanna._

"Gale, come on, Peeta's going to show us rooms!"

Katniss tugged on Gale arm, still grinning. Peeta had put the picture frame on top of the fridge. "Oh, sure." He eyed Peeta once more before they went up the stairs. No, he had to let go of the past. He should be happy now. He has Katniss, and that was his target after all. To retrieve her from Peeta.

"So, Katniss, you could sleep here," Peeta opened a mahogany door and revealed an empty guest room with a fair-sized bed that could fit at three people the most.

"Wow,"

If Peeta could only count the times she'd awed throughout their whole trip, he'd need more fingers and toes. Then he remembered how she awed at almost everything she found 'impressive'.

Before her amnesia.

So she still had that trait…

"And Gale, you could sleep here," Peeta opened the opposite door. "Oh, it's okay. Katniss and I could share a room." Gale waved his hand in a 'shrug-it-off' manner. Peeta opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. Wouldn't it be rude if he interfered with their romance?

"Oh… sure…" he said, a bit of gloominess coating his voice. However, it was not heard by the couple who were already looking around. So, Peeta had no choice but to tip his head and slowly, and really awkwardly, leave. He shut the door and made his way to his own room, cozying his self.

He felt his heart give a little tweak as he was reminded of his childhood. They often spent time in this place as a family before.

After mussing over memories once more, he went down the hall to knock on the guest door. After some soft thuds, Katniss answered the door, and he couldn't help the corners of his mouth from twitching upward. He just couldn't get over the fact that she was there, in front of him. That was enough.

"Have you settled in, yet?" he asked. "Yeah, but, um…" she bit her lip, cutting her sentence off. "But what?" he leaned in just a bit closer. "We're going to this pet shelter, to pick up a puppy Gale got." She replied, a bit shyly. "Oh, okay. I'll take you there. Where's Gale?" Peeta looked over her shoulder to see Gale talking to someone over his phone. "He's just calling over the shelter to make sure." Katniss shut the door behind her, and they walked towards the stairs heading to the first floor.

Someone tapped on the door, breaking the silence the living room had. Peeta jogged to the front doors and opened it.

His Aunt Meredith, who was ridiculously rich and ridiculously fat, was standing there. In her purple cashmere coat and pink silk dress (which worked perfectly with the pink Prada heels she wore. Josh swore one day those heels would give in and crack, humiliating his aunt in front of public), she had her Yorkshire terrier puppy Wicked with her. Poor little dog, she had to be squeezed between her owner's large sweaty arms.

"Peeta, my dear nephew!" Aunt Meredith embraced Peeta in a tight squeeze, enveloping him in a sea of about twenty heavy nauseating perfumes. "Hey—cough—Aunt Meredith," he pried her off gently off of him. Katniss stood on the middle of the stairs, not knowing what to do.

"I heard you were in town, and I need someone to look after Wicked! You wouldn't mind would you? Thank you, my boy. I'll see you in a few days, take care of her! Bye baby!" And with that, the woman handed her puppy in his arms, kissed the pup's head and dashed out of the house and in a waiting limousine before Peeta could have a chance to react.

So he was stuck with his extremely-close friend, his uh… friend and a nearly-fainting puppy. Great. How much worse could this day go?

"Who was that?" Katniss asked as she went down the stairs. "My aunt Meredith. Apparently, she chose me as her dog-sitter." He rolled his eyes, bouncing the pooch in his arms. "Oh, how cute!" she stooped down to pet the little head. "What's her name?" she cooed. "Wicked," he replied rather proudly, petting it.

"Katniss, they'll be expecting us in twenty minutes so… uh…" Gale stopped his jogging down the stairs and looked up to see them playing with the dog. "Gale, don't you think she's adorable?" Katniss waved a paw in the air. "You got it already? I thought—" "Oh, it's Peeta's aunt's." "So, are you ready to go?" Peeta asked the two. "Sure," Gale gave him one of his carefree shrugs.

"What pet shelter are you headed at?"

"South Western Avenue, Friends of Chicago Animal Care & Control." Gale read off his phone. A cab passed by, and Wicked started barking madly at it. The bright yellow cab stopped in front of them, and wordlessly, they climbed in and started their trip.

* * *

The room smelled of bleach, and muted barks, mewling and other various noises were heard from somewhere deeper inside the building. The lady on the desk looked like in her mid-forties, and she had strawberry blond hair that curled up to her shoulders. With a kind smile, she greeted them good morning.

"Good morning, sir, I'm Aisha, how may I assist you today?" she asked sweetly. "We're here to pick up Oreo, a Yorkshire terrier?" Gale asked. "One moment, please," she told them and picked up a telephone.

"Oreo, Yorkshire Terrier,"

A boy, about twenty, came appeared with a black soft crate in his arms. Two sparkling blue eyes flashed at them, and Wicked started squirming in Peeta's arms, itching to see her new playmate. "Here he is," pulling the pup out, the furry black and white body latched up on the boy's arm, brown head bobbing up and down.

Both puppies stiffened at each other.

Katniss looked back and forth at the two, Peeta pet Wicked's head, Gale got Oreo, the boy gave it to the rightful owner, and Aisha beamed. All that happened in a span of five seconds.

"New friend," Aisha smiled. "You two are going to get along real well," Katniss looked happy enough to see two new playmates for her. "So, I guess this is it…" Gale awkwardly muttered.

Arrangements had been done, needless to say. Katniss made the two get along while Gale signed some papers. "Hi, Wicked!" Katniss touched Oreo's paw with hers. Both yapped happily and jumped out of the arms they were tucked in. Chasing each other, they skidded through the bleach-white corridors. Katniss and Peeta laughed to themselves, calling them back.

Gale looked behind him to see them happily discussing. At first, one thought surfaced in his mind.

_He was egocentric, greedy, narrow-minded and selfish._

_Selfish to take Peeta's happiness and take Katniss away for his own satisfaction. _

But another one materialized.

_Peeta bought this up in his own good. After what he and Johanna did._

_Maybe, just maybe, Gale deserved her._

_Gale deserved Katniss._

_He did… right?_

* * *

**FictionPress is being a meanie. It won't let us log in. If you want to read the Peetaifer fic, I'm gonna have to post it in my blog sometime next week, if FictionPress still won't let me in. Have a great day and thanks for reading! :)  
P.S. Nameless, call me as soon as possible. We need to have a talk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow people of the world (I'm sorry unicorns but it is farewell for now, but believe me, I shall return!) So yeah, I also apologize if some facts from the recent chapters are false or blurry. We're from the Philippines and were not really familiar with Chicago. If we have reader out there that resides or is familiar with Chicago and it's streets, please inform us so we could correct ourselves =) Moving on, HI! Its Nameless from and you're watching Jackass. Nah, Its actually…**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Peeta was unusually fidgety on the way to his house. He kept on scratching that tiny patch of skin in between the wrist and the actual hand. Was it something he ate or maybe it was a dog flea or the likes of it? He studied the red, angry patch as it slowly protruded from the rest of his skin. Yep, definitely dog fleas. He probably got it from the other dogs in the shelter because there was no way that Aunt Meredith would ever live to see the day that her "wubbie bubbie dubbie Wickie" have fleas. And Oreo seemed like a decent dog. Anyway, Peeta's lack of attention was making Kat, who was perched daintily in the back with two dogs wedged rather uncomfortably in her arms, extremely nervous. Peeta was the one driving. And somehow the thought of a former alcoholic drug-consumer who has a hobby of hitting their heads on train beams unnerved her.

The cab they were previously on did not allow Oreo and Wicked so they had to rent a car which cost $1065 for 7 days. Perfect. Just perfect. Adding insult to injury, Peeta was a little short in paying for the said car for say $1064 and it was good old Gale to the rescue. A cyclist zoomed past them almost hitting the side view mirror which caused Wicked and Oreo to have the shackles on the back of their necks to raise to the very tip making them quite passable for a dead racoon. They twitched randomly in her arms.

"Keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road, Peeta." She chirped.

The sight of Kat nervous was making Peeta look back at the rear view mirror more often than necessary. She had her seatbelt strapped on as if she were on a roller coaster and she clutched on the two dogs, who would be very lucky if they made it out alive because of suffocation from the former said, like it was a life-line.

BEEP!

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bastard!" a man in an SUV yelled at them. It was the seventh time a stranger yelled at Peeta for swerving precariously (and unconsciously) on a busy lane. "You know what, what if you pull over and I drive?" Gale, who was in the passenger's seat decided, having enough of angry drivers zooming past them. Peeta hit the breaks in the middle of a highway. "Not here! Are you high or something?" Gale protested as another driver cursed at them from behind.

"I'm 5'7 and that clearly does not qualify for high." Peeta sloppily said. Gale threw Kat a can-you-believe-this-guy look. Kat just clutched her handbag a little more tighter to her chest. A line began forming behind their back and Peeta stomped on the gas making the car surge forward to the nearest fuel station. Gale and Peeta exchanged seats and Gale started the car again, he rolled his eyes as Peeta took a good 2 minutes to fumble with the seatbelt. Finally, Gale took the seatbelt into his own hand and clicked it into place. "Americans." He sighed.

Kat relaxed a little when she was sure that it was Gale's steady and secure hands were on the wheel that dictated whether she was ever going to see the light of day again. She swallowed a rather large lump in her throat that had been stuck in there since the first time she caught Peeta more focused on getting rid of the damn itch in his wrist than driving like any other decent non-aggressive driver.

They finally reached home base. All three sighed out of relief. Kat stiffly let go of the dogs who were greatly relieved to be out of their mistress's chokehold. The dogs began tackling each other playfully, Gale who was already slightly annoyed that his wallet was a whole lot lighter than he was comfortable with, was afraid that they might ruin the rented car's cushion so he stupidly got in the middle of their playtime and picked up whichever dog was at reach and he immediately realized how much of an idiot he is.

Wicked sunk her teeth into Gale's fingers and it wasn't a pretty sight. Gale thought that it only occurred in cartoons wherein when a character gets injured (rather violently) it would take them 10 seconds to finally register that it ever happened to them. Gale thought it was completely absurd. Until it happened to him.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bad Wicked! Bad Wicked!"

"Oh my goodness! Gale are you alright!"

And the rest was history.

Peeta was carrying the soft crates into the house as he impatiently scratched a really persistent itch at the back of his neck. The two dogs were horsing around again by the fireplace while Kat and Gale were on the couch. Kat was wrapping a bandage around Gale's hand, she was cooing too and it sickened Peeta. Gale, who was quite pleased to have a little more attention from his girlfriend had a smug smile on his lips whenever Kat was looking at his hand but when she looked at him, he would return to his anguished state.

Peeta wanted to be angry but he just chuckled knowingly to himself. He would've probably done the same thing.

After all the stuff were inside. He huffed and wiped a sweaty brow. The heat and the sweat plus the itchiness were driving him insane. He needed to take a bath. He informed the couple on the couch and Kat nodded offhandedly, still focused on her delusory patient.

As Peeta was climbing the stairs he suddenly stopped short. He realized what he had just called Kat and Gale.

The couple.

It sent a sharp pang right at his chest. It was what the rest of the whole damn world called about the two people on his couch right now. THE couple. It was like this unbreakable wonder that he can't ever get in the middle of. And if he ever did, the world will wage war against him. Kat and Gale a.k.a. Lennifer, were one of those couples that Hollywood deemed permanent. Like you can't have Peanut butter without Jelly. Or Romeo without Juliet. Or in his case, soap without shampoo. They were among the leagues of Brad Pitt and Angelia Jolie, Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes, and Beyonce and Jay-Z. Completely inseparable.

He watched them on his couch. Gale's lower lip was jutted out, like a dog begging to be loved. Kat shot him an incredulous but amused look. Gale rubbed his bitten hand and said something like, "Can I get a kiss?" Kat laughed and kissed the spot where Wicked's were not an hour ago. Gale laughed and said what Peeta thinks was "Not there!" He pointed to his lips and smiled as he leaned in. "Here."

Peeta tore his eyes away from the scene. He proceeded to the bathroom.

Peeta bit his lip as he stripped down and turned on the shower. He stepped in and let his body relax. The itches were almost magically gone. He sighed.

What is he doing, really? Was he trying to claim Katniss for himself? Was he really that selfish and cruel? Here you have a perfectly good guy, with good looks and good money, good manners and all in all good life. Let him rephrase that, PERFECT LIFE. And over here you have this perfect girl with luscious blonde hair and luminescent grey eyes that would complete the whole damned fairy tale story. BOOM! HAPPILY EVER AFTER! WRAP IT UP AND SEND IT TO DISNEY! God knows he'll make more money than spending his life lounging on stale fame.

Peeta lazily lathered the shampoo on his hair. He took a glance at the mirror and studied himself. He was… okay. Sure, time weathered his looks. He's not exactly that dashing young boy with the bread from ten years ago, but he's okay. He thinks. His fan mail disagrees though.

* * *

**Downstairs…**

Kat sighed contentedly into Gale's chest. She still can't get the image of Wicked latched onto Gale's hand. It freaked her out. It was like she was watching those Dog control shows on Travel and Living Channel. But as she spared a glance at the little angels on her feet, she couldn't think how it was possible that these dogs were the same dogs in her memory. "Don't give them that look, luv." Gale muttered.

"Why not?" she looked up at him.

"Well, considering that one of them almost hacked my hand off. I think they don't quite qualify for "little angels" in my book." He threw the two dogs a dirty look.

"Aw come on, Gale. It was partially your fault. You practically picked up a tensed puppy from an intense play-fight. You're bound to get bitten." She teased, poking him on the chest.

"I just didn't wasn't the car cushions to get ruined. My wallet already feels light enough." He scoffed.

Kat was silent at this and just snuggled further into his chest. He in turn, tightened his hold on her waist. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he felt a paw through the leather of his shoe.

They didn't speak for some time. A very long time.

"Gale?"

"Hmm?"

"How were we all friends before?" she mumbled into his chest.

Gale stiffened at this. How were they all friends before. Oh, funny you asked that luv. Actually I was lying to you for years and Peeta was actually the one you loved and I only pretended to be him during the first years of your amnesia because I wanted you, not to mention I also wanted to get back at the sick bastard for making out with my ex. But then I realized that I really did love you and it didn't really affect him that I was dating his girlfriend, so yeah… I love you? Yeah, that'll totally work.

"Uhmm… you were co-stars before." He played with the hem of her shirt, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh." She said, she had this look on her that said she was contemplating something.

Somewhere below, two dogs shifted sleepily. They opened their eyes and rolled on their backs. Kat grinned and rubbed their stomachs. She picked up them up and was about to place the on Gale's lap, the latter protested profusely.

"Just give them another chance, Gale. You'll never know." She stood up and handed him the chew toy they were play-fighting over some time before. The two dogs raised their tails in the air, wagging furiously as they caught sight of the poor beaten up tennis ball.

Katniss disappeared behind the kitchen counter and Gale nervously looked down on the two miniature diablos on his lap. He then looked at the ball in his good hand. He experimentally shifted it the left, the dogs' eyes followed. He moved it to the right and they followed. He threw the ball across the room and the dogs bolted off his lap and ran wildly towards the flying object. They soon returned with the ball in Wicked's mouth. Gale threw it again, and again it returned with the ball in Wicked's mouth. Gale did it a few more times and he had the same results. He noticed after a few more that Oreo looked a little dejected. His tail was between his legs and his ears were folded and he was trailing a little bit behind the triumphant Wicked who had her ears and tail perked up quite happily. Wicked was bigger than Oreo. For one, she was older than 3 years or so. Gale huffed and crouched down to the dejected-looking Oreo.

"Here you go, pal." He handed the tennis ball to the dog.

It curiously looked at the ball and smiled at it. It was almost… cute. But it just looked at it. "Don't be shy, here bite it, it's better than my hand anyway." He inched the ball closer to the puppy and eventually his words got to it and it gingerly took it. Beside Gale, Wicked growled deeply. When Oreo took it fully in, Wicked began barking.

Gale turned to the other dog. "Hey, you shut up. You've been at the top of the game for too long now. Let you little friend here—"

A horrible gagging sound reached Gale's ear. He quickly whipped his head around to discover Oreo choking on the tennis ball which was firmly wedged in his small mouth. The puppy was throwing it's head back and forth wildly. I rolled on its back, vainly trying to pry the ball out of it's mouth. Oreo was choking!

Gale was panicking, not knowing anything about choking dogs. He found many a koala dangling from his yard tree and some kangaroos stuck in a fence and knew what to do but never a choking dog. God forbid a choking dog. He tried to take the ball out of Oreo's mouth but his head was rapidly dodging his hand.

"Keep still, Oreo I can't—

* * *

**Upstairs…**

Was this the price for wanting something unachievable? Having your heart broken by the girl of your drea—

"AHHHHHHH!"

Peeta dropped the bar of soap that was once in his hand. There was a yell from downstairs that interrupted his therapy session with . He turned off the shower and hastily wrapped a towel around his waist and headed down the stairs.

What he saw below was unforgettable.

* * *

**In the Kitchen…**

Katniss was happily preparing 3 sandwiches for them. She sneakily stole a glance at her boyfriend. He was throwing the tennis ball across the room. Wicked had it in her mouth and gave it back to Gale. Katniss smiled. It's about time he got along with them. It'll be a good preparation for even bigger things like say a house. Or maybe marriage. Or kids.

What? No! No… not yet. No kids… yet. They're still getting used to level 1 which was living together. And hell, it was a big step.

She and Gale have been together for five years and she knows a great deal about him. She knows he likes it when she scratches his hair when he can't sleep. She knows that he only eats cheese when it's on pizza. She knows he has an unusual fear of zebras because he was peed on by them when he was 5 on a trip to the zoo on his birthday. She knows the littlest details.

Somehow it was a comfort for her to know these. It filled her up in a way that she can't fully explain. Maybe knowing a person so much that it fills up the little spaces that were left empty in her memories. Somehow she finds herself liking when he strokes her hair when she can't sleep. Sometimes she turns a blind eye to cheese that's not on pizza. And one time, in a mad daze, she grabbed the remote and turned of the T.V. when Animal Planet were featuring zebras on a commercial that said "Promote Animal Love."

It was a big pill to swallow but she did anyway. And it had a great effect. She was happy and contented.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Back in the living room…**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Gale surged forward almost stepping on the choking Oreo in the process. There was a white-hot searing pain in his behind. And he is too busy running around to get rid of it to look behind and see what it was.

Katniss rushed in with 3 unfinished sandwiches in her hands. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Peeta appeared next on the stairs, only in a towel wrapped precariously on his waist and some bubbles still in his hair. Gale was sure he saw a hint of a smug smile in his face.

"AHHHHHHH!"

It was another one of those moments when someone gets hurt and the people around that person just stand there watching at the victim in horror (and for some, amusement) as the victim thrashes about. There was a very good reason why Gale refused that contract with Nickelodeon some months ago.

"AHHHHHH!"

Kat finally snapped and hurried over to him, he made it harder by running around. But it wasn't his fault, it was really painful!

"Be still, Lia—

"AHHHHHH!"

"Will you stop ru—

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Gale! FUCKING STOP RUNNING SO I COULD GET THE GODDAMNED DOG OFF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS!"

Everyone was still for a moment. Peeta now knew that you should never run when a woman is trying to help you get a dog to un-bite your toushie.

"Peeta, you help Oreo. Gale you hold still."

Peeta hurried forward (towel almost slipping off) and helped the poor little thing. It was struggling for air and Peeta skilfully did what any dog owner would do. He took a ruler and inserted it carefully into the back molars and twisted it slightly so that it wouldn't hurt Oreo that much. The dog spitted out the tennis ball and coughed a lot. He examined the jaw and found out there was no damage. He petted the poor puppy.

"Oh God! Gale!"

He heard Katniss exclaim, horror dripping in every word she said. He turned towards her voice.

Peeta didn't want to see what he saw next. He knew he was scarred for life. He'll have to get a new couch. He'll have to incinerate this one in the deepest, darkest pits of hell and put it in an auction making sure Lucifer was the highest bidder. Oh God.

They were on the couch. ("Oh God! Does it hurt?") Gale was on all fours. ("No luv, I feel better than ever!") With a half-horrified half – reassuring on his pretty little face. ("Do you need a doctor?") And Kat was thoroughly examining the scene of the crime. (Oh sweet Jesus! Don't touch it!) Thoroughly.

"Strip down, Gale!" she ordered like a rabid nurse.

"Now's not the right and appropriate time, luv."

"I don't mean that, you bumbling idiot! You might get an infection!" Katniss was already tugging on his pants like a monkey in a circus. Gale was desperately clutching on his. It was as embarrassing as it is.

"It's alright, Kat. Uh, Wicked doesn't have rabies or any of those other nasty stuff. It's quite alright." Peeta stepped in, Gale may be aggravating but he was a fellow male of his species and when it came to circumstances like these, it was red light for the bro code.

Gale shot him a grateful look and he nodded briefly in acknowledgement.

"You can tend to him upstairs in your room. I'll bring you a first aid kit in the basement after I'm done… ahem… putting clothes… on."

Katniss couldn't help it. She was a girl. She may not be 16 anymore but the hormones aren't really flushed completely out of her system yet. Peeta was…

"Kat? Do you need help in carrying him upstairs?" she tore her eyes away from his chest and into his eyes. Something lodged into her brain when she saw those hazel brown eyes. She just quite couldn't put her finger to it.

"No mate, it's alright." Gale got up slowly and Kat helped him up. They trudged to the stairs and when Peeta heard the click of the door he looked down on the suspect who was wagging it's tail triumphantly in the air.

"You are one naughty dog, aren't you?" he spoke.

It barked happily and licked his soapy leg. It trotted towards it companion and stood by it.

He winked at the two.

* * *

**A/N: Its CookieCruncher and I'll be right in the next chapter which is unusual. Reviews are very much appreciated! and I'd totally give anything for Liam Hemsworth to kneel down before me while he proposes with a hundred thousand dollar ring *dreamy sigh***

**June 9th is National Clato Day so if it's still the 9th on your country, HAPPY CLATO DAY! And for those who are in the 10th, it's National Glarvel Day! HAPPY GLARVEL DAY to all you Glarvel fans! (Note: CookieCruncher is a fan of both)**

**As for Gale, we have some events in store for him which in our opinion would make him quite likeable. It would be a great honour if we would be able to change your judgement of him, but if he really is that aggravating then there will come a time where you will grin in fangirling bliss. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING AND SO WILL WE! :D -Nameless**


	6. Dinnertime Quarreling

**So currently, the original story's up on FictionPress, and Nameless will be writing chapter 17 of it. Shoutout to The Hunger Games Fanatic for being the first person to go to FictionPress for us, you rock girl! And a sloppy lime would be in this chapter. It's sloppy 'cause it's my first time writing such a thing. Bear with me. Hey ****Nameless**_**,**_** if you could see this, you owe me, big time.**

**Disclaimers: we don't own Katniss or Peeta. Even Gale. Or anyone else. Except for this little plot.**

**Please welcome...**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Dinnertime Quarreling**

* * *

Peeta, now pristine clean and smelled of fresh morning dew, came down to see the living room still empty. So they were still upstairs doing God-knows-what. The most probable scenario running in his mind was Gale still crying over that stupid bite. And he calls himself a _man_. The man who claims to 'be tough and strong' in one of his advertisements. Oh, if only those paparazzi could see their famous idol right now.

His stomach thundered in protest, and he hoped that there was some kind of edible thing around the kitchen that his parents left in store for him. Well, the sandwiches that Katniss prepared was out of the choices he had in mind. The two dogs were feasting over the left over food their owners were supposed to eat. He shook his head, wondering where on earth Katniss got the stuff.

He scoured the cupboards and shelves like a starving man who hasn't eaten in the past few years. Stripping the second compartment of unimportant boxes and papers, Peeta moved on to the last un-opened cupboard door and thwacked the door open.

Half a loaf of stale bread.

This was what Katniss used? He must be viewed as the poorest celebrity on earth in her eyes right now. Living in an ancient house, deprived of love by the woman of his dreams who was with her fiancé, with two dogs eating the food that was supposedly his, hunting for food like a madman. Forcibly pulling the fridge door open, he found a block of cheese and a mayonnaise jar filled with softened pickles. He nearly puked at the smell of it. So he wasn't just the poorest, he was also the most humiliating celebrity ever to walk this planet.

So he did the only thing any rational person would do.

Nope, it wasn't grocery shopping at 7:00 in the night. He won't call for pizza. Not until he could ponder about how cruel his family his. Okay, it was an immature decision for him to make, but even _he_ was immature. So, no excuses. After half-glaring at the dogs that were eating their meal at jealousy, he eventually picked up his phone and opted for the second idea that occurred in his brain, calling a pizza place.

"Good evening, this is The Baked Tomato, how may I help you?" A nasally voice asked. "Yes, hello. I'd like to make a delivery order, here at 5407 North Lotus Avenue for the name of Peeta Mellark." He greeted back. "P-Peeta… Peeta Me-Me-Mellark," the voice sputtered. _A girl, _Peeta assumed. "Yeah… that's… right…" Okay, people these days. Did they think he was dead ten years ago and he just sprung back to life? That's pretty idiotic. He hazily remembered seeing paparazzi four years ago when he was at a pub. No one should think that the boy who played Peeta Mellark ten years ago was 6 feet underneath their feet, decaying.

Focus, Peeta. Focus. You're getting pizza.

"Anyway," Peeta swerved the topic to his dinner. He was craving for food, and a full-blown conversation with some unknown telephone operator wasn't something to pay much attention. "I'd like to make a delivery order. One large of your Features, the Deluxe Pizza… and a side order of fries and bread sticks." He said with a flourish. "Yes, s-sir. Would that be all, Mr. Mellark?" she asked a little too nervously. He's normal, for hell's sake. Did they think he was insane after the drugs and alcohol?

_Well, yes, Peeta. Because most sane people would back away from ex-celebrities that once had anger management issues, were delusional and high. _His own brain replied. "And three cokes." He added, reminding himself that if he didn't get drinks, they'd have to end up gulping down tap water.

"So, sir, your order consists of one large Deluxe Pizza, a side of fries and bread sticks, to be delivered at 5407 North Lotus Avenue, by the name of Peeta Mellark." "Yes," "Your order will come in approximately 10 minutes, and that would be $34.65." she informed him. "Thank you." he hung up before things could get out of hand. Then he called Hinckley Springs for a 5 gallon water plan. Just for today. It wasn't going to be delivered till morning, and he bit back the string of curses that was about to flow out his mouth. Well, better wait for the pizza, then.

Pocketing his phone, he felt a firm tug on his right pant leg. Then another one, followed by one on his left. The dogs sunk their teeth on the cloth, hoping for some playtime. He picked up the beat-up tennis ball and threw it across the room for Wicked to fetch, and hauled Oreo in his arms before the mutt could chase it once more. "No," he chided. "I don't want you gagging over that ball again."

He put the pup over a larger plastic ball. Oreo rolled off the ball and angrily pounced on it, failing as he hit his face on the wooden floorboards. Peeta snickered at the hopeless dog and grabbed one piece of the old bread. Well, it's as good as old cardboard, that's what he can say.

He could only focus on his rough tongue and parched throat. He could use something to wash down the dry bread that felt like sandpaper. Water. The word mocked him. The sink mocked him. Everything that associated with water and food mocked him. Hell must be laughing at him now, Satan himself betting on when he'll finally give in to the tap water. He's been throwing that damned tennis ball for too long that it seemed like an eternity before the doorbell rang.

A lanky boy with shaggy brown hair and freckles stood on the front steps. He was holding a large box, 2 white paper bags and one plastic bag which contained three plastic cups of their drinks. "Mister Mellark?" he greeted shakily. Peeta gave him a confused look, and gave him $40 dollars. "Keep the change." Peeta got the food and awkwardly shut the door. He knew it was rude. But he seriously did not want to deal with people who think he's a lunatic.

"Hey, guys, dinner's here." He called from the stairs, juggling the food in his arms. How on earth did that boy manage to carry this wobbly carriage? "Oh, we'll be down in a few." Katniss's head appeared from the top, giving someone beside her a push. "No, you can't come down." She persisted. "I'm _fine_." Gale's deep voice whined like he had been saying that for the ten-thousandth time tonight.

Peeta left the staircase and sat at a chair, peering inside the box of hot pizza. His mouth started watering at the smell of the pepperoni and mushroom. The sight of the sausages made him tap his foot impatiently. His stomach grumbled another time and he was starting to ask himself if he should start. Where were his dinner companions?

"Sorry, we're late." Gale quickened his pace to reach the kitchen. "Yeah," Katniss followed his tracks and sent a dirty look at Gale's direction. "So, what do you have in store for us?" he sat across Peeta. She claimed the chair beside him and starting there, the awkward dinner has officially started. "How's the bite?" Peeta asked casually. Gale could sense the smugness in his tone of statement. "It's okay." Gale answered. "No, that bite was large!" Katniss disagreed, shaking her head as she bit on the bread stick. "Kat, not now." Gale glanced at here for half a second. Okay Peeta didn't want to be witnessing an argument right now.

"It's not going to do anything if it's not deep." Peeta notified. "See?" Gale finished his slice of the pizza, and proceeded to take a few fries. "You haven't even seen it." Katniss replied curtly. "But it doesn't feel like it." he affirmed. "How about your hand?" she snatched Gale's bandaged hand from the table and examined it. "Kat." he tugged his hand out of Katniss's. "No, Gale." she forced it back to her own hands. "Kat!" Gale said rather loudly.

"Look, I want a wife, not a mother. So stop fussing over some stupid wound."

Gale pushed himself out of his chair and avoided her eyes. "Thanks for the dinner," he told Peeta and stormed off upstairs.

Peeta quietly finished his slice of pizza and looked at Katniss. Her blond head looked back on the stairs. "Kat," he sighed. "I'm sorry. We don't usually fight." she turned back to him with a sad smile. "Lay off of him for a bit. Give him time. Most men don't like to babied too much." he suggested. "I'm just concerned… that's all." she confided. "I know you are," he reached out and touched her hand. Both looked up and pulled away.

"So, are you done?" she tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. He remembered her saying something about doing such a thing was only for prim and proper girls. The past Katniss was always free-spirited and wild. The Katniss now was something Peeta had to get used to. "Yeah, let's save the last slices for tomorrow's breakfast." he told her. They stored the drinks in the fridge and the leftovers in a cupboard. It was quiet again; the dogs cuddled beside each other, underneath the couch. "Go on," Peeta suddenly spoke up, cutting the quietness. "What?" Katniss asked, giving him one of her confused looks. "Go up to him. I'll finish off." he smiled. They both gave each other a grin. "Thanks Peeta." she gratefully accepted the offer and went upstairs.

It hurt to see the woman he loved happily go out of his range and into the arms of someone else. But he can't do anything. Time has passed, and you know you can't change anything that happened.

* * *

Katniss entered the room to find the bed empty of the man she was looking for.

_Give him time._ Peeta was right. That's what she's gonna do. Lay off of him a while. Right. Because that's what normal soon-to-be-wives do. Right.

She lay down on the sheets and turned her back to face the empty spot Gale would eventually sleep on. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. But the second the bathroom door creaked open, and Gale's familiar scent wafted through the whole room, her eyes were freed from the darkness her eyelids gave. The man was weird, putting on cologne before sleeping. He knew Katniss especially liked that yellow one that smelled of rosemary. And he's been using the thing ever since. But anyway…

She heard light movement and felt the bed dip low from behind her, and she fought the urge to turn around and hug the person who was behind her. No, she has to know about self-control. No, Gale wants a wife, a loving fiancée. Not some over-the-board mother. As far as she knew, she was only being concerned. That was all. But the longer she mulled over the topic, she knew Peeta was right.

"Hey," she heard Gale murmur comfortingly. A reply wasn't heard as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head atop hers and placed his leg over the slim ones she had. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I should be the one saying that." She turned her head to look at him. "No, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I didn't mean to, Kat." Gale on sincere mode was quite a rare moment to catch. "And I was just anxious about you. I care too much to the point that I overdid it." she joked, grinning at him toothily. Ah, that smile-with-the-bunny-teeth that he loved to see was back again.

"I love you," he nipped at her earlobe and kissed that soft sweet spot just below her ear. "_Gale,_" she moaned lazily and shut her eyes. "Hmm?" he did a trail of kisses on her jaw line. Katniss laid fully on her back while Gale hovered over her. "you're cute when you're angry, you know that?" he kissed her nose. "Gale." She called his name, this time more firmly. "Hmm?" he closed his eyes, rubbing his nose on hers and pecking her lips every now and then. She didn't want to admit it. She hated to admit it… but Katniss was actually _liking_ it. Count on Gale to turn her on in the most inappropriate times and places.

"Gale, _stop_..." she pleaded, but leaned closer when Gale's lips met hers. Guilty pleasure. The feeling was like that. Like eating a bar of irresistible Hershey's milk chocolate, or a moist chocolate lava cake, on a strict diet. You know it's absolutely, definitely wrong, but it's just too indulging that you can't seem to resist.

"Why?" he opened his eyes and looked down at her cloudy-gray orbs, smirking. "We're in someone's house for heaven's sake!" she tried putting up an angry face to emphasize her opinion, but her overriding hormones had other plans in store for her.

Gale captured her plump pink lips and smoothed his tongue over the bottom, urging her to part them. Her lips tasted mildly of sweet honey. Whatever that lip balm is, she should use it more often. Katniss, being as feisty as she is, greedily bit on his lower lip before the battle of the tongues began. She was starting to lose already, and Gale was quickly regaining dominance as he slipped his arms inside her shirt and under her back, raising the upper half of her body up to him. But not once did their mouths detach from each other. The two were inseparable. Gale was peppering Katniss's lips with feather light kisses, and she begged for more, moaning in his arms.

Katniss tangled her fingers through his hair and breathed heavily. "Please," he looked into her eyes and she grinned maliciously, kissing him again.

Her mind was beginning to go hazy. And she knew that if she didn't stop this, they might as well barge into Peeta's room and let him watch. It's almost the same thing.

"Gale. Stop." She finally grabbed his face in her hands, stopping his ministrations. "What?" he gave her a playful smirk. "You know we can't do it here." She gave him a hard look. "Please?" he pouted like a little child and attacked her neck again. One second, Katniss let him. Just one second. Then he pulled his head away from her neck. "No." she glared at him now. "Why not?" he did that puppy-dog face. Katniss shouldn't fall for this. Not this time. "_Someone_ is just beside this room. It's physics, Gale. When the upper bunk moves, the lower bunk shakes with the commotion the upper bunk sent. It's—" her speech was cut off by Gale's lips, and she was starting to lose control of herself again.

He ended the kiss with a gentle smile. "Okay, brainiac. Whatever you say. But when we get to Australia, _you're all mine_." Growling playfully, Gale bared his pearly white teeth at her while Katniss laughed, swatting his shoulder.

* * *

Katniss woke up suddenly, her dreams about roasted turkey and Skittles coming to an abrupt stop. She checked her phone and a bright 3:38 AM glowed before her, blinding her for a split second. Gale still had her in his arms, completely content. He was a heavy sleeper, but man did he have a grip. She struggled with getting out of the steel-like embrace she was locked in, and took her about three minutes to get out of it. She congratulated herself for successfully doing so without waking him up. Katniss bit back a laugh as Gale sprawled himself over the bed and hung his mouth open.

She flicked the light on the stairs open and slowly made her way to the kitchen to drink the remnants of her cola from dinner. Maybe that could shut her system off for a few more hours. She spotted the two dogs still snuggled up and sleeping, and Peeta had left the kitchen light on. She opened the fridge door and went to sip whatever was left of her drink. The blond took the opportunity to take an adventure of the house again.

Now, she got to see how very-detailed that oil picture is, and how shiny the chinaware looks from the outside of the antique cabinet. Katniss made light footsteps as she strolled down the halls, and ended back in the kitchen. She smiled at the picture of Peeta and Connor again. Hey, you only get to live once.

As she was about to throw the cup into a trash can, something gleaming caught her eye.

Cautiously, Katniss turned to a small cupboard. From the inside, something reflected bright colors on the ceiling. Why didn't she see that a while ago? She pulled out the thing, making her curious why such a beautiful thing had to be hidden.

It was a medium-sized square box, about 15 inches in length and width, and 10 inches tall. Covered in bright little plastic gems and personally designed. It looked like it could belong to a girl, but she didn't know. On the lid of the box, _Crazy and Crazier_ were written. Then there was a picture of a large Boxer dog and a Chihuahua, and _Crazy _was labeled on the Boxer, _Crazier_ on the Chihuahua. Now that she focused on the smaller details, the words _Crazy and Crazier_ were written on almost every space imaginable. It was neat and messy, creative and simple, wild and delicate. It's crazy and crazier.

Curious Katniss was curious. Who owned this? And why did they name themselves stupid names? She slowly opened the lid while she held her breath.

"Kat?"

"AAAAAHH!"

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a feedback on your way and click on the pretty purple button (which was once a different color I don't remember) :)**

**RIGHT HERE!**


	7. Favored Memories

**This chap might be weird, and just like the last chapter, it's T for a reason… but it's going to be short. If I should suggest, I recommend you to listen to What About Love? by Lemar. It kind of fits here, and I mentioned it. Anyway… Without further ado, I am here to present you…**

**Chapter 7**

**Favored Memories**

* * *

"Kat?"

"AAAAAHH!"

Surprised, she threw the box at the unexpected guest in front of her, her shriek lasting three seconds straight. Fortunately, it didn't hit the floor and spill the contents that were yet to be exposed. But, unfortunately, the one who shocked the fuck out of her was no other than the man of the house.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Katniss exhaled, heart pounding frantically. "It's… it's okay," Peeta gave her a half-hearted smile. "No, really, I shouldn't barge in on your privacy. I'm really sorry. Fuck this shit." Kat swore under her breath. _Wait, isn't she all prim and proper?_ Peeta asked himself. This Katniss is really messed up. Maybe he was high or something. "I should… I should leave." She hid her face with her hair from shame. Smart move, Kat, smart move.

But before she could walk two feet away, he turned and called her name, looking at the box. Katniss turned around; cheeks still tinted a pinkish color. Peeta took a minute to speculate on the box that held the climax of his life before it all tumbled down to the hill of Jack Daniels and strippers. What the actual fuck was he thinking? Was he seriously going to…? "Where'd you get this?" he asked off-handedly. Her brain processed this question for a good ten seconds. "Oh! Uh, at that cupboard." She pointed timidly at the reason why she was in her current position. "Mmm…" he nodded. She tried to stop herself, but she just couldn't. She had to know. She didn't know why, but she had to.

"Peeta, what's in the box?"

Peeta met her eyes for a bit, and sadly smiled at the box again. "Just some good memories." He replied. "Of?" She wasn't going to stop now, now that he was finally opening up to her. Without Gale around to observe her every move, it felt weird. "A girl I used to love." And at that precise moment, at 4:00 in the morning on the nose, in a poorly lit kitchen, Peeta couldn't help the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"She was beautiful and stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. She was awesome, and she wasn't like most girls I know." He started. She could already feel the emotions radiate off of him. "She was funny, and she drove me insane. She was weird, but in the way I loved. She was defined as the most daring woman. She had that illuminating smile I used to see every day, and when it turned upside down, I always wanted to find a way to bring that grin again. She had the most insane laughter. She was carefree. She was the girl I used to love. Hell, she still is up to now. She's the girl I still love… but, she'll never know." He sighed dejectedly. "Why not?" 'Because I didn't tell her," he confessed.

"Well that's stupid. Why didn't you tell her?" Kat took a step closer. Now she was getting more curious. Peeta seemed like a nice guy, who would reject him? "I couldn't. Someone else had her. Someone else _has_ her. I can't just barge in to her life. She's happy now, I guess." He shook his head. "We made this together." He admitted, "And back then, everything was just alright, for her, anyway. I told myself I was lucky to even be with her." "Why didn't she see it?" she asked. "See what?" he raised an eyebrow. "You. The love you had for her? It must be pretty obvious, because you're pretty close." She was now beside him, looking at the box that treasured so much memories of the past Peeta had.

"Because she loved someone else, remember?" the pained look in his eyes told Kat that this was no ordinary girl after all. It affected his life too much, that it left him hurting and tortured. "Do you want to tell me?" she queried. Maybe she was getting close to figuring out what was inside the box. But not once did Peeta take the lid off. He just played with it in his hands, tossing it back and forth like a ball.

They leaned on the counter and stared at the admirable package. "We made this in the second movie we were in, out of boredom. I was _Crazy_, she was _Crazier_. You see this?" he pointed at the Chihuahua and Boxer. "I'm the Boxer and she's the Chihuahua." He explained. "Yeah, I thought a lot on that. Why?" she questioned. "Well, I used to have two Boxer dogs that I loved. And one Pit Bull. But she didn't own a Chihuahua, though. She referred to herself as one, because… well, she has her reasons." It made him smile genuinely and actually chuckle a bit, but he let out a breath, and he was back to reminisce on the past.

"Oh, could you tell me more about her?"

_She used to be you._ That was enough to satisfy Kat's interests, if she wasn't an innocent amnesiac.

"Well, she's just perfect, that's what I can tell you," Peeta bit his lip. And added, "She hates flying first class, because she thinks she looks like a kid compared to everyone. And she never believes in diet. She can exercise, but she would never lessen the food she eats. She thinks that's just stupid." "She sounds like someone I would get along with." Kat giggled. "Yeah," he gave her a grin.

All of a sudden, he opened the box, and it seemed like a bright light shone from inside it, like a treasure chest filled with gold. Finally, Katniss's curiosity ebbed away.

There, in the middle of the sea of colorful paper stars, sat a large clear plastic ball. The ball had an equator-like line, indicating that it could be split open. Inside the ball, there were many tokens and trinkets, and they all seemed valuable to the two owners. There were movie tickets, little papers, a bandage, infinite tiny figurines, some key chains. The candy-colored paper stars also covered the inside of the box's lid. It was worth the efforts they exerted.

"The paper stars have letters we wrote on boring days, and we never bothered opening them. We told ourselves we'd keep it a secret, and open it when the time comes. But I guess the time never came." He shrugged as if it was nothing. But the hurt he was feeling bounced off every wall in the room. His aura changed, the atmosphere changed. Peeta lifted it to his face, and he closed his eyes. "It still smells like her." His lips curved upward. He revealed his eyes again, and shut the box. But her quick eyes captured something, and it left her speechless and stunned for a moment. A small photo inside the ball.

He placed it back in the cupboard and motioned for Kat to go upstairs first.

Oh, right. Damn, she didn't realize it had been 40 minutes since she's been down here.

Peeta led her to the guest room. "Thanks, for letting me open up." He mustered a smile. "You know Peeta, if I was that girl, and some guy loved me like that, I guess I'd notice him." She said seriously.

_Then why didn't you?_ Peeta wanted to bawl and cry at her feet, then hold her close. Ask her why she didn't recognize the time he took for him to love her. To ask her why she didn't see that he put no one above her. _Why weren't you there to see that I sacrificed the things that really mattered, just for you? Why didn't you take a glance to see that I ran through every disaster, to make you stay?_ She didn't care if he never made it, because she didn't even know. _I'm in this alone, so why can't I face it? _But he couldn't blame her, it was his fault after all. He was an ass for leaving himself in this situation.

_What about love? What about feelings? What about all the things that make life worth living? What about faith? What about trust? Tell me, what about us?_

How can he start a new love all over again? How can he stop the rain that's never ending? How does he keep his soul believing, if memories of her keep on nagging at him?

"Because you seemed to love her like… crazy." She bubbled with laughter. "And," she quickly cut the happiness off her voice. "I hate to see someone's efforts go unappreciated." She shook her head. "Good night, Kat." He waved. "Night." She bowed theatrically, trying to make him smile, and successfully, she did.

But one question made her think hard. Too hard, that she didn't know if she actually slept.

_What was I doing in a picture with Peeta?_

* * *

**Short as hell. Sorry. I just wanted you to know what was inside the box. And if you figured it out exactly like I imagined it, great minds think alike! ;) I'm sorry you haven't heard of ****Nameless**_**. **_**But I guarantee you she writes next. Because if she doesn't, we might as well announce her as gone.**


	8. Spotlights

**Posting these chapters really fast. Am I going too fast?/:)**

**Disclaimers: Do I look like I own them?**

**Chapter 8**

**Spotlights**

* * *

Peeta felt numb by morning when he woke up. No, not that '_I can't feel my feet because I've sat on them for too long!'_ feeling, but that feeling of emotional stress. He confessed his love to the woman of his dreams, and she was oblivious to it all. He absolutely had no idea if he should feel happy to have it all let out after 5 years, sad to see that she clearly didn't know he was referring to her, angry that he told her, when he shouldn't have.

The dogs downstairs started barking, and Peeta had no other choice but to stop his thoughts, throw on a shirt and go downstairs. Oreo was bouncing on the floor at every bark he attempted (which came out as a pathetic yap) and Wicked growled, and gave large barks. The duo was barking at the front door, and a knock from the door was enough to clarify that there was a visitor.

He opened the door just wide enough to see who was there and small enough for the dogs not to come out. A large, fat man with a moustache had a large gallon of water with him. "Peeta Mellark?" he asked in a gruff voice. "That's me." He replied, nodding. Peeta opened the door wider, and the dogs suddenly shut up, fearing the size of the man. They slunk off to the couch to play on their own, while the man settled the gallon of water on the counter. Peeta paid the man and led him to the door.

"Apologize!" someone hissed from upstairs as he shut the door. "I will!" A deeper voice replied. Peeta shook his head, heading to the kitchen to reheat the pizza from last night's dinner. He could still remember the conversation they had just a few hours ago. He took one brisk glimpse at the cupboard and saw the familiar gem-studded edge of the box. All too soon, the microwaved pizza was hot and back in the box, and he grabbed the bag of dog food that was stashed in the back of the room. It wasn't going to expire in the next two months anyway. Better make use of it instead. He put a sizeable amount on two dog bowls and handed it to the dogs. He washed his hand, and prepared three glasses of water as well.

"Hey, Peeta." Katniss trotted down the stairs, and a sheepish looking Gale followed her around like some lost puppy. "Oh, hey. I heated the pizza for breakfast." Peeta announced. "Well, Gale wants to say something." Katniss elbowed Gale's ribs a bit harder than she intended. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done such a thing last night." He apologetically said, but it seemed like he was forced to do it. Either way, Peeta had no choice but to accept the apology. "It's cool." He waved off and sat down on the chair. They all did so, and each of them took a slice.

"Peeta, we have to tell you something." Katniss looked at Gale and he nodded, chewing on his pizza without a care in the world. "We're leaving today." She stated seriously. "Oh, really?" Peeta asked in surprise, trying not to sound glum. And he thought they were getting along pretty well now. "Yeah, at ten. Our flight's at two, and we're taking the cab, so you're free to use the car in your stay here." She informed. "Nah, I'll drive you there. I'm going to do some groceries anyway." said Peeta. "And we're going to have lunch on the plane, so no worries." Gale added, gulping down his water. Peeta looked over Gale's head and to the wall clock that was stuck on the vintage wall. "It's already 9:10, you might want to prepare your things." Peeta affirmed.

"Ack!" Katniss looked at the clock and shoved the pizza in her mouth. She chewed thrice, and flushed it down her throat with one large gulp of water. She sprung up to her feet and pulled Gale up. "Hurry!" she forcibly dragged him to the stairs. "Kat, be careful." Peeta laughed at her enthusiasm. "Thanks, Peeta!" Kat yelled. His laughter continued as Gale's arm was starting to have red gashes, which indicated the woman's fingernails.

In just three quarters of an hour, he'll be alone once again. No one to laugh at, no one to throw a ball, no one to save from a gag, no one to share his pent up feelings. He'll be alone, just like his past self-5 years ago. He looked at the dogs who were having the time of their lives, playing on the floor and rolling around. Oh, how he wished that sometimes he was a dog. He thought about that before. Because dogs would have owners who would play with them and have a hard time separating from him. Dogs were happy and content.

He finished the pizza and washed the glasses. Another stab of nostalgia hit him right in the chest.

"_It's Peeta! Peeta is washing the dishes tonight!" Katniss yelled. "What? No!" Peeta protested. "Yeah you are. You're doing it tonight." She argued. "Why can't Haymitch or Gale or Effie do it?" he fought. "Because I did them this morning." Haymitch replied. "And I did them this afternoon." Effie answered, flipping through a magazine, bored. "I did them last night." Gale added._

Ah, he still remembers that Massachusetts episode in Effie's place, wherein they were fighting over who would do the dishes.

"_No, seriously. You do it." Katniss ordered. "Why can't you do it? I did them yesterday breakfast, lunch, and your afternoon tummy festival." He told her sarcastically. It was true anyway. He did almost all of the dishes yesterday, thanks to Katniss's persistent eating. "No, my hands are pretty." She mumbled. "WHAT?" he shouted. "Damn it, you two! If it kills you that much, save your asses from an argument and do them together!" Haymitch cut his bantering costars. Peeta sighed and went to the sink, starting the faucet. Kat followed him and got herself a sponge. She played with the glass she had, and soaped it lavishly. _

_Peeta, on the other hand, was starting on plates when a handful of suds met his hair. He looked up to see Katniss giggling at her work. "HEY," he retaliated with throwing two consecutive handfuls at her shirt, adding a bit of water for disastrous effect. "OHMIGAWD Peeta!" she shrieked in pure happiness, squirting some soap on the sponge and let it bubble in the water before throwing it at his face. Bull's eye. He wiped the disgusting thing off, and threw his on her face too. Unfortunately, it landed on the left side of her face as she turned around. But cleaning off bubbles in Kat's ear was hard work, so he was still happy nonetheless. They continued laughing, having a sponge-fight and making the whole kitchen floor wet. "Peeta, seriously cut it off!" Katniss screamed and laughed. "What the fuck are you two doing?" Haymitch shouted over the noise they were creating._

"_That's mahogany!" Effie screeched as Peeta put a soapy hand on the table to steady himself. Spotlight's on the troublemakers again! "Cut it out, you guys." Gale calmly called, but laughed out loud when Peeta got hit on the groin. He looked like he jizzed on himself. Peeta and Kat laughed manically at their work until Haymitch and Gale came in to intrude in the fun. Haymitch had Peeta in his grip, and Gale held Katniss back. "What were you two doing?" Effie cried out._

"_Doing the dishes."_

* * *

"You all set?" Peeta asked the couple before they exited out of the doorway. "Yep!" Katniss pet Oreo's head, who was satisfied in his owner's arms. Wicked cried, begging to be carried as well. Peeta picked the girl up and they set forth on the car. Gale started heaving the load in the trunk while Peeta started the car. Gale shut the trunk and moved to the shotgun seat while, once again, Katniss was left out in the back with the two dogs.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Katniss asked suddenly, panic rising in her voice. "'Course I can." Peeta winked and revved up the engine. He speeded off to the airport, Katniss pointing at the different buildings. The Kennedy Expressway seemed a bit free today, and the drive was beginning to get boring. "Kat, do you have the tickets?" Gale asked. '_I hope not._' Peeta crossed his fingers on the wheel. "Have them right here." Kat exposed two papers. "Ah, I can't wait for you to taste Mom's famous apple pie." Gale breathed.

Peeta saw the airport nearing as they got closer. It took him very strength in his body not to stomp on the brakes, or at least go slower. No, he didn't want to end this now. It was all too soon. He had only seen her a few days ago, after 5 years. FIVE. YEARS.

He pulled over and stopped the car, getting out for some fresh air. The tension in the car was too much to bear. Gale started pulling out the duffel bags and luggage, readying and itching to leave.

He felt the box burning hot in his coat pocket. This was the last moment he has to share with Katniss before she leaves him and starts a new life. The last moment he could see those set of gray eyes that shone every time and the pink lips that made her smile attractive as ever. Now he was really determined not to end this. He wanted to rekindle the relationship they had. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. But no, none of this was happening. Not in a million years.

"Hey, Kat." Peeta tapped her shoulder. "Oh, Peeta! Thanks so much for being so friendly to us! It was really nice to get to know you!" Kat locked him in a warm embrace. If only he could sell his soul to stay in this moment right here, he would. He'd do anything. But… no. All too soon, Kat pulled away and smiled. "I want you to have this." Peeta reached out in his coat pocket for the box. Kat's eyes glimmered and took the box in her hands. "Peeta… this is… why?" she stammered, holding the box like a fragile vase. "I know how much you wanted to know your past. And this is the most probable solution I could find. When you have one alone time with yourself, I want you to open it. Open the box, open the ball. Open every star and read them. Open it and keep them to yourself. Open it, and you'll reveal the secrets your past is hiding from you." He instructed. Katniss nodded and flung her arms around his neck again.

"Kat? Help!" Gale hollered. She whipped her hair around, and Peeta wanted to capture those blond locks in his fingers. Katniss tucked the box in her large duffel bag and helped Gale with the last luggage. "Thanks for everything, man." Gale held out his hand and Peeta shook it again. "Bye, Peeta." Kat hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She backed away and stood beside Gale. Together, they waved and made their way inside.

Peeta watched them disappear and blend in with the rest of the people, and looked overhead to see a plane pass by. In the next few hours, Kat would ride that, too. And fly far away from him, from the man who loved her so. He put his hands in his front jean pockets and huffed. There wasn't anything to do but move on. He wouldn't go and be some fucked up bastard who can't let go. He'll be strong now. The spotlight's on him, and it's time to shine again.

* * *

"So, how is the life now that you're back in the Hollywood industry?" The TV show host Paige asked. "It's good, it's good. I guess I haven't been used to being famous for so long." he joked. She laughed. Laugh, but nothing could compare to Katniss's laughter, which was as sweet as honey.

He couldn't stop his mind. Everything he thought of just had to be associated with _her._

"Will you go for an audition this season?" she asked. "Hopefully. I'm being contacted recently." Peeta replied, smiling. The audience hooted. "Oh, well that's great news!" she chirped. Yeah, great news, wait till you hear about how complicated his love life is. _That's_ great news. "But what we really want to know is, how is our famous Peeta Mellark? Any girls we should be spotting with you?" The interviewer's eyes bulged with excitement.

"Well, there is this one…" he started. She squealed. "Really?" she squirmed in her seat, now excited more than ever. "Should I tell?" he asked the audience. A chorus of 'YES!'s rang up the crowd. "I don't think so.." he taunted, grinning. "But, really, is there someone special you're seeing right now?" she asked again. "Maybe physically I'm single, but I'm sorry, ladies, my hearts already taken." He charmingly smiled, the spotlight sparkling his teeth.

The bad news turned good with his smile while the girls swooned. "And that's Peeta Mellark Live in Paige's Eye Candies!" Paige signed off. Peeta and Paige shook hands, and formally as ever, Peeta left the studio to meet up with his new publicist, Kris. "That was better than I imagined!" Kris clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks," Peeta laughed. "So, we'll be moving to Hollywood again. You're heading to Hyde Park for an apartment and I already have some movie auditions you could get a go." He handed Peeta a stack of papers. "Jeez, thanks Kris." He arrogantly said. The two got on a cab and Peeta got off on 5407 North Lotus Avenue again. "Ten o'clock tomorrow!" Kris called from the cab's window before it dashed off.

Peeta was hungry again, and there was no Wicked to bound up to him. Aunt Meredith got it from him a week ago. Now Peeta really had no companions until this Friday, when he'll be moving to a new apartment in Hollywood. He picked up a banana on the fruit bowl (not really an ideal 1:00 lunch) and checked the mail he took out this morning. He put the bills away and came across one neat square envelope. It was scented, and smelled of fresh daisies. It looked grand, but then it could be anything. He flipped the envelope to see who sent the mail.

The spotlight was on him again, and it was torturing him. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. The spotlight's on him, and he's not so sure what to do right now. The spotlight was making his mind cloudy. Her eyes flashed through his mind again, and he felt his heart shatter. He looked at the eyes of the person who mattered everything to him, and she had no clue of who he was.

The spotlight was once again on him, and he fell to his knees.

_You are cordially invited…_

* * *

**Hurrying on updates! Reviews please? Btw, to keep everything fair and square, we decided that we won't post chapter 17 of the one in FictionPress until we reach chapter 16 on this one. So updates will be even for each of our stories ;)**

**Pretty Purple Review Button begs to be clicked.**


	9. A Trusty Pair of Ray Bans

**Nameless wrote this! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Peeta, Kat, Gale and all the other characters in this story do not belong to us. They belong to a unicorn called Bob! :D (side-effect of stress) **

**Chapter 9**

**A Trusty Pair of Ray Bans**

* * *

"_You are cordially invited…"_

He immediately squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe, this was all a bad dream. Bad, bad, horrid dream and that soon he'll wake up and find a certain amnesiac woman beside him to snuggle with on cold January nights.

He felt numb. All he felt was the painful constriction within his chest and the bitter pricks of a thousand needles on his limbs.

_Okay, Peeta. You can do this. One step at a time._

He willed a few cautious steps, eyes still locked tight, and felt his way around darkness he brought upon himself. Somewhere a lamp fell and crashed down on the ground.

_Slow and steady, Peeta._

He ignored the lamp and moved on. Maybe that was the answer. Ignore and move on.

_Atta boy._

Each step made an excruciating current shoot up his leg. Smooth leather met his hands. He found the couch. That was good.

He lowered himself. He tried breathing slowly. Calming his racing heart. Did he dare open his eyes? The invitation gave a sickening crunch as his fists tightened even more. His jaw locked painfully.

_You gotta do it, Peeta. No more running away._

He opened his eyes bit by bit and found out that his vision was covered in by a sheen of blurred unfallen tears. He opened them a little and the tears fell on the card and it smudged the ink. But it wasn't what Peeta noticed.

"_You are cordially invited to celebrate the vow renewal of…"_

Wait. Vow renewal? A small tinge of hope sparked and Peeta clutched his heart even more, wishing that he could protect it from hope. Because if there was anything more painful that pain itself, it was hope when it comes crashing down.

"_Leonie and Craig Hawthorne"_

Peeta didn't know what to feel now. A surge of emotions overwhelmed him. At first he was confused, then he felt like a fool, then he felt so embarrassed that he wanted to jump off Chicago's highest skyscraper, then he felt what every man would feel.

Relief.

A towering wave of relief washed over him, it was so colossal that he was convinced that if relief was water, he'd be drowning right now. He was spared the trouble ( and embarrassment) of standing up in a large crowed and declaring "I do" when the priest asks if anyone objected to this marriage. He stated laughing, not the happy laugh. It was more like the "Bitch please" meme he always encountered in 9gag. His tears continued on flowing freely and if anyone were to see him right now, they'd probably call the nearest asylum to pick him up.

He was laughing and crying at the same time. But he was so happy. So irrevocably, incessantly , inhumanly, (and crazily) happy. Heck, he might even be the happiest man in the whole vow renewal celebration! He's so happy he might even kiss Mrs. Hawthorne for it!

_No man, just no_.

He felt little butterflies in his stomach, why was he all giddy? Why did he have the urge to dance like a ballerina on top of a table dressed in drab?

Maybe he was high. Either that or he hit his head on a beam. Again.

_on May the 14th_

_at four o'clock_

_The Pavilion Fitzroy Gardens,_

_Wellington Parade, East Melbourne_

He hurried to get his coat that hung on the back of a chair to get a ticket to Australia.

* * *

Peeta childishly marked a big red X over the date April 21, it was three X's to go till he boarded his flight to Melbourne, Australia. The excitement waned over the course of a few days and now he regretted the thought of kissing Gale's 60 year old mother. It haunted him in the darkest of dreams.

He would've put the date in his iPhone like any normal 29 year old person would do, but he insisted on big red X marks. Somehow, it gave his hands something to do other than stare at objects in his new apartment here in Hollywood. He was already settled in. Got a king sized bed, king sized ref, king sized T.V. and most of all, king sized depression. Peeta wasn't sure on anything that had anything to do about weed but if there was one thing he was sure on, he hell bent on keeping it right this time; going through rehab five times was kind of a big blow to the ego.

It was lonely now. No more Kat and her constant smiles that would warm his heart during the cold nights. No more Kat nagging him about his socks that were lying everywhere around the house. No more Kat to snoop around his personal belongings. Incredibly lonely actually. Alone in this large apartment filled with memories of long ago. Memories. Peeta chuckled at the word. So fragile and easily taken away. It was not permanent no matter how much we wished it would be. It was a consolation prize for the less fortunate at heart.

At least he was busy, with all the things happening left and right. Interviews, auditions, and photo shoots. It kept him occupied. Kept his mind away from things like Kat and love and all of that other mushy bullshit. But he's on a leave for the rest of the weekend. He cancelled a week before his flight to ready his stuff. Worst mistake ever. The only outcome of asking a leave a week before your rendezvous adventure at the other side of the world for the love story worthy of a Nicholas Sparks novel while you're miserably and pathetically alone in an apartment in freaking 90210 is disaster beyond the wildest piece of shit ever.

Peeta had a schedule that he found just about right for a man in his situation.

12: 00am- 1:00am- stare at the ceiling

1:00 am- 2:00 am – stare at the floor

2:00 am- 3:00 am – stare at the vase

3:00am -3:00pm- stare at Kat's picture

3:00 pm – 12:00 am – stare at couples walking hand in hand happily living their lives as a couple as he stares at them like a deranged stalker from his window.

Yep, it was a wonderful world for the single and happy.

* * *

He was walking down a lane when his stomach grumbled. Peeta was on his way to nowhere. He didn't want to take a cab, he wanted to walk around a bit and stretch his legs and think a while. Think about some stuff.

He put on his trusty shades and walked on. He knew that he probably looked like a perverse rapist wearing these during night time but he didn't care. His shades was just another mask. Another thing to hide behind.

He owned many a mask throughout the course of his life. Like drugs, women and alcohol but none quite as iconic as his Ray Bans. It has an effect on other people once put on. It gave off this who-me-I-don't-have-problems-I'm-totally-fine kind of look.

Another trusty mask was his fans called his "school boy smirk". And they were right. It was the perfect mask. And if all else fails, there is his acting skills.

Come to think of it, he's been acting all his life. He acted that he didn't really take the cookie from the jar that grandma owned. He acted that he didn't stay up late at night just to finish that Cow and Chicken Marathon in Cartoon Network. He acted that it wasn't really his turn to wash the dishes and Conner had to sacrifice his homework that was due tomorrow. He acted that it was a B- on his paper when it was clearly an F. He acted that he was dead serious when he told Chloe that they would get married someday and have two daughters named Kaycee and Ellie. He acted that he wasn't really that shocked when he got nominated for Best Actor in the Academy Awards. He acted that he wasn't totally mesmerized by her smile. He acted that he didn't just want to hold her hand everyday. He acted that he didn't see a future with her. He acted that he didn't visualize a house, life and kids with her. He acted that he didn't wish that he could spend forever with her and be happy. He acted that he wasn't scared and that he could just run away from this shit called love.

He'd been acting all his life. And all the time, he made the audience believe that this was real. He sighed and shook his head.

Maybe he should've won that Oscar.

* * *

**Next chapter is still held by Moi, unfortunately. So keep on reading, keep on reviewing. The more reviews, the faster the update because this little machine runs on your hunk a burnin' love =) -Nameless**

**I'm so sorry this chapter came a li'l later. I'm a lazyass freakshow who just started school. BELATED HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO MEEEEEE! -CookieCruncher**


	10. Of Weird Dreams, Armani Suits and Royal

**A/N: HEYYY GUYSSSS. It's CookieCruncher! So we kinda shared in this chapter, and it's all because I know more in Texas Hold 'Em Poker than **_**Nameless**_**. Or… well… at least I know how to play it… in Facebook. If you know poker, correct me. If you don't, you don't necessarily have to learn. But the plot of this poker game is REAL important, so read it whether you like it or not.**

**A/N: HEYYY GUYSSSS. Nah, I'm just trying to annoy my co-author :P I don't know why I'm having this 70s vibe. I'm listening to some Bee Gees and I cant help but boogie(nice word) to the tune. I mean I literally sing with all the falsetto and stuff. **_**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm woman's man. No time to talk! =)) **_**Anyway, enough of this. Don't skip the Poker Part, trust me, when CookieCruncher sent this part to me, I had my blood racing, literally. I was like, "Oh sweet suspense!" =)) So please take your time and enjoy the game. The first part of this chapter is kinda creepy sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me.**

**By the way, during the first part of this chapter, I want you to listen to this while reading =) (go and delete that space)**

**youtube watch?v=MiWV2KseKeo&feature=relmfu**

**Open it in another tab.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Of Weird Dreams, Armani Suits and Royal Flushes**

* * *

"Come on, you slowpoke!" she laughed dragging him towards the golden fields of barley. They ran, leaving a trail of broken stalks behind them. She constantly looked back playfully, daring him to follow her. And follow her he did.

"Hurry up, Peeta!" she teased as she disappeared behind a rather thick area of the field. He can only detect her white beret bobbing above the stalks until she vanished truly. Peeta was hesitant to dive in after her, who knows if there's no going back? Her faint giggles caressed his ear from every direction. And he turned wildly, trying tread blindly towards every sound.

"Follow me."

"Hurry up, Peeta."

"I'm over here."

"Come and catch me."

He ran in search of her. She can't be gone. He has to find her again. He has to hold her in his arms. He was desparate. And her vexes were driving him mad with desire. Where was she? The stalks were scarring his flesh, it seared painfully. But he has to find her. She has to be here somewhere.

"Ring-a-round a rosy, a pocket full of posies…."

He heard a childish whisper singing a rather familiar tune. He had goosebumps.

The ground beneath him began to shake and the dirt flew up into the air, blinding him. There was a big gaping dark hole in the ground threatening to engulf him whole. He coughed as he choked on the dust.

"ashes, ashes…"

He was sinking. The hole in the ground was sucking him in.

"We all fall…"

He was seeing the last specks of sunlight. Dirt. I wasn't what Peeta wanted his last thoughts to be about. But it will have to do.

A blood-curdling scream ended the innocent chant.

"DOOOWWWNNN!"

He fell and fell and fell into an infinite pit of darkness. There is no light. There is no hope. There is no peace. Only darkness in it's black throne.

He felt no impact. He just realized that he has breached the end because he could stand up.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on ends. He breathed out mist, why was it so cold here? Peeta wasn't very sure on where he was. He knows that he was in a pitch black room and he can't see anything resorting to groping the air that ran stagnant and stale. He can hear his footsteps echo eerily as the hard walls reflect the sound. He couldn't seem to find his voice to cry out to any unfortunate soul who was in a similar situation such as his.

The detected something not a meter away. It was light, a dim light. It was on the ground, in the middle of the room. He surged forward to the little ray of hope he had to seeing anything and maybe escaping.

But he slipped. On something that was currently unidentified until he picked up the white light.

But it wasn't light. It was a white…beret?

And it was caked in blood. He slipped on blood. The whole floor was littered with puddles of blood.

Terrified, Peeta dropped the now glowing blood-stained cloth and ran to wherever direction his feet took him. There were no walls in this room, it expanded and expanded into endless oblivion. He had to find a door. A way to get out of this place.

His feet burned and his knees were about to give way. He knew it was stupid, but he can't resist the temptation of looking behind his back.

It was still there, a mere foot away from him. The white bloody beret. It was as if he never ran.

It was there on the ground. Peeta's blood ran cold. The beret seemed to have a life in its own. Like it had beady little eyes staring at him.

His musings were confirmed when a white- gloved hand poked from underneath the white beret. Then an arm, then a whole torso and eventually, it emerged fully in a sickening way, like it was crawling menacingly. It hovered on the ground. It towered Peeta who was looking up to it in pure horror.

It was a wedding gown.

It was a bloody wedding gown.

And Peeta's nightmare came to life as Katniss materialized into it. She looked horrifyingly breath-taking in the gown. It was a scary kind of beautiful. She stared at him with wide unfocused eyes. Then she smiled.

"You are cordially invited Peeta."

"NOOO!"

"I'm sorry, sir? No pillow?"

Peeta jostled out of his seat. He whipped his head around frantically in search of any traces of a bloody white beret or a stalk of barley. But he found none, instead, he found a rather pretty redheaded flight attendant staring at him worriedly.

"Ahem, would you like a pillow, sir?"

He was in a plane on the way to Australia. Peeta clutched at his heart, breathing heavily. He was so relieved, he thought he was going to die at the hands of the woman he loves. It was dark outside, signaling nighttime, it was also dark inside, signaling sleeping passengers that would love to be woken by a bygone ex-drug addict. The "seatbelt off" glowed dimly above his head.

"Would you like a pillow, sir?" she cleared her throat.

Peeta looked at her, confused. She was pushing a cart overflowing with pillows. Peeta finally realized that she was offering him the service he paid for. "Oh, yes…please." He stuttered.

She reached over to the pile of white pillows and adrenaline coursed through Peeta's veins.

"No!" he yelled. "Shh!" an old woman grumpily scolded him. He was gripping at the attendant's wrist and she was more than shocked to slap him across the face. "Sorry." He muttered letting her go.

"No pillow?" she shakily said.

"Yes pillow. No _white_ pillow. Can I have that… yellow one?"

The flight attendant reached underneath a large pile and wrestled the not white pillow. Turns out it was engraved with the face of a duck, the thing was designed for littler, less mature passengers. And Peeta fit right into the category.

The flight attendant gave him an even more worried look and hurried away as he timidly took the embarrassing thing in his arms.

He sighed. It was better than the white ones.

The little brat beside him cackled evilly. Peeta threw him a glare and hugged his pillow even more. He was grateful that the brat's mother was asleep. The brat gave him one last evil look and chuckled as the brat turned his back muttering a word a kid his age should never say unless he wanted the taste of soap in his mouth:

"Pussy."

* * *

A ding was heard when Peeta boarded off the elevator to level 36. He strode down the luxurious hallway looking for his room.

"3825…3825…AH! 3825!" he excitedly paralleled his card and the configuration key confirmed it. The lock clicked with a familiar beep.

It was beautiful. Modern yet traditional. Exquisite yet simple. White yet not terrifying. Peeta shuddered as memories from last night clouded his mind. He dutifully pushed away the thoughts and scanned his Corner King room. It was spacious, had a great view and had a King sized bed. The bathroom was wonderful, it had a large tub and a rain shower. The room had a flat screen right up front of his bed and a fire place just below it. It covered a part of the wall but the rest was clear glass, overlooking the breath-taking view of the city below. He walked closer the glass panels and childishly looked down

He sighed and pocketed his hands. He missed this. The life of the rich and famous.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, Kris was calling.

"_Hey Bigshot, miss me?" _

Peeta chuckled. "What's with the nicknames, Blood-sucking insect?"

"_Shit, man. You almost gave me a heart attack when you said blood-sucking. I thought you were gonna call me a motherfucking sparkling fairy. Anyway, I've got BIG news, and by BIG I mean as big as my bad ass d-"_

"_Don't _say it. It gives me nightmares." Peeta countered. He's had enough of his share nightmares in quite a while.

"_Nice try, I was gonna say doorbell. Seriously, it's huge. It has this knocker thing like in the crappy small-budget horror movies. I got it off e-bay with just-"_

"Ranting like a woman, Kris. Like a woman." Peeta rolled his eyes. He picked up a black MnM in a bowl and popped it into his mouth. Charged to room service.

"_Paramount wants you like crazy! Their contacting me every single secon- er… could you hold on a minute?" _

Peeta heard him put the phone down. It sounded like he was answering another phone. He felt a twinge of pity for his manager. While Peeta was out, he was still working his ass off. He sounded really frustrated tot the other person at the other side of the phone.

"_How many times have you called me today? No, it's more than the fucking salary that you and I receive combined. Yes, I'm telling him now. Yes, I'll try to get him early. No, not tomorrow, you idiot, he just landed on the other side of the world! Yeah, bye."_

Peeta heard him put down the other phone and pick up the one he was on.

"_See, I told you the bastards keep bugging me. They want you, they want you bad."_

Peeta bit his lip at this. If there was one thing, the moment you sign a contract, the movies will keep on coming and coming until you rot with fatigue.

"_And bad is good. You know what the movie is?"_

Peeta kept quiet. Anticipating the answer.

"_Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back"_

"Who'll I be, A Wookie?" Peeta scoffed at the idea. The era of movie series were over for him. Signing a contract to movie series means growing up with it. They won't let you go until it's finished. Look what happened to poor Daniel Radcliffe, it's been 20 years and he's still that little boy from under the cupboard that defeated the Dark Lord. Sometimes, when the character is so iconic, the actor that played that character will get stuck forever to that character and will never be another man. Not even himself.

Examples:

Leonardo DiCaprio will always be Jack Dawson

Elijah Wood will always be Frodo Baggins

Daniel Radcliffe will always by Harry Potter

Robert Downey Jr. will always by Ironman

Johnny Depp will always be (Captain) Jack Sparrow

Orlando Bloom will always be Legolas

Keanu Reeves will always be Neo

Angelina Jolie will always be Lara Croft

Harrison Ford will always by Indiana Jones

**Chuck Norris** will always be **Chuck Norris**

**MORGAN FREEMAN WILL ALWAYS BE GOD**

It was what every actor's worst nightmare. When the series ends, so will you.

"That's really great, Kris. But I think I'll pass."

"_What! No, baby! These are the big boys you're playing with now. The last installment of Star Wars broke the records! 16 Academies and counting! And I know you wanna have your hands around a golden naked man on a pedestal. This'll shoot you're career up to the A listers! You cannot miss something like Star Wars . It's like… ultimate boyhood fantasy fulfillment. You'll die happy with the Force. Trust me, Peeta. I will slice you're Jedi ass if you do not-"_

He left him to hang. Peeta sighed and dropped his iPone on the bed. It bounced happily until it settled between two pillows.

No stress yet. He's in Australia. He wants to have fun.

His phone rang again. He groaned and tried to dull out the annoying tone of his ring tone. He tried busying himself with the fridge.

"Hmm… Cola or Pepsi?" and the battle begins.

Cola has 9 mg of sodium while Pepsi has 2mg but this has 27 g of total fat… he has to stay in figure. Do they charge Cola more than Pepsi? Well global stocks did go down by 1.3 % this year…

Fuck this shit, he'll drink both.

His finally stopped. He sighed and picked it up.

**1 Missed Call: Katniss**

He almost dropped it. He shakily called her. "Hey, answering phones not your thing?" she chuckled. Oh sweet Jesus, her voice is so intoxicating. He's not obsessed, right. Totally

"Hey Kat! I'm really really really sorry! I thought that you were someone else! I'm really sorry, I thought tha-"

"Hey, chill. It's okay. We just wanted to show you around for a bit, now that you're here. Wanna go to the Crown Casino Plaza? I heard they have intense Poker games. I wanna try it out for myself." she chirped.

Casino, eh? He's up for some risks.

"Sure, Kat. Get your game on." he smirked as he rummaged through the closet looking for my best suit. Armani, no. Burberry, no. Gucci, no. Where is my lucky suit?

"Oh yeah, and Peeta. Suit up." He could hear her smile through the receiver.

He put his phone down. A night out then. He smirked. There you are.

* * *

Crown Casino was, as Disney would say. Shiny, shimmering, splendid.

A band was playing smooth jazz at the background. Men in suits and women in nightgowns. They all had that "I'm filthy rich" look. And Peeta fit right in. He had his Valentino Garavani suit and his Dolce & Gabbana tie. He had his hair slicked back and fixed. He caught his reflection in one of the glass panels that illuminated the floor. Damn, he looks like a million bucks. He definitely missed this. Goodbye high days and drunken nights. He looked around for a familiar set of luminescent gray eyes.

"Ring-a-round a rosy…"

Peeta whipped his head around. No, bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts.

"Is looking like a pussy." She continued. Peeta realized who it was.

He saw Kat behind him, leaning in playfully with her right hand on her hip. She was gorgeous; he drank in every single angle and curve in her luscious body. She had on a figure hugging, strapless crème-toned Versace nightgown. Her hair was loosely yet elegantly piled up on her crown. She leaned on her other foot and the dress revealed a pair or jet black Jimmy Choos. She looked up at him and he was mesmerized.

"Who you calling a pussy? This is my best suit." He smirked playfully. She raised a brow and inched forward. She was dangerously close and Peeta was slowly losing his composure. She softly brushed his collar with her fingers, eyes heavily lidded, she looked up. "Hmm… Newman?"

"Correct you are." He simpers.

"I'm impressed. Armani went out last season. Didn't know you were an avid fan of fashion." She moved even closer, if Peeta thought it even possible. Red light! Red light! We are now approaching ground zero!

"Well, sometimes, football just lacks…excitement."

She laughed. Goddamn she looks sexy.

"There you are, luv!" Gale came. "Oh! Hey, mate. Nice to see you again. You came a little early. Mum's not even fussing yet." He laughed good-heartedly and shook his hand firmly.

Peeta studied Gale. Oh great. Yves Saint Laurent suit. My Newman is floored.

"Garavani," said Gale, noticing Peeta. "Nice." He complimented.

Oh yeah, like yours isn't a hundred times better.

They small talked for a while until Kat said.

"I'm bored."

"Luv, how can you be bored in a casino? This is a night of fun!" Gale raised his glass and Peeta followed. "True story." Haha.

"More like a night of standing by as you listen to men go on for thirty minutes with nothing but cars." She rolled her eyes and scanned the whole place.

"How do you think we feel when you talk about make-up?" Peeta said. Gale nodded in consent. Peeta felt so… intelligent right now. A decent conversation with a wine glass at hand in a $6000 dollar suit. Ah, he felt like a sir.

"Let's play poker!" Kat exclaimed. She pointed to a poker table where several people were playing.

"Yeah! I miss playing real time. Facebook ain't the same as real poker." Peeta says.

"Come on, let's get the night started!" Kat laughs and tugs on Gale's arm who was now being dragged along. Poor man.

They sat at a table with three other people. There was a man in a bowler hat. Definitely not fashion-wise. Bowler hats have been out for 80 years. There was a middle-aged blonde woman who exposes too much of her cleavage. She had a large fur thingy draped on her shoulders. She looked scary, to Peeta though. She looks like she's trying to keep up with the years, resorting to looking like a slut. Then there was a young lad about the age of 22 or so. He was all excited and jittery. New money they say. Peeta was kind of reminded of Titanic's Jack Dawson. Well, too bad for him, he won't be getting tickets anytime soon.

Gale sat down opposite Peeta. He looked nervous. New timer eh? This'll be easy.

"How about you, luv?" he told Kat, who was prowling like a wild cat behind him. "Oh no, you look like new meat, so I'll just be here, coaching you." She purred. Peeta smirked inwardly, game on.

The dealer laid it down.

Peeta glared at the flop lying down on the middle of the table. How was he supposed to win this round if he's got a pair of 10's? It's enough, if he wins a full house. But damn it, the flop contained a 2, a 4 and a 9. Yes, Peetaua Ryan Hutcherson is a tough player in poker, but he was wise just the same. "Check," he muttered, knocking on the table. "Call." Gale said as he followed Katniss's orders. Katniss smirked, separating the chips in front of the pile they had. Gale looked at the cards in his hands. _Call what?_ He asked in his thoughts. "Call." The man with the bowler hat shakily stacked the chips in front of him. "Fold." The blond woman sighed in defeat. "Call." The young man grinned.

Peeta peeked from under his eyelashes at the couple before him. Kat was leaning down, whispering instructions to Gale who was looking like a sitting duck during hunting season. He was pawing at a chip. Kat was the complete opposite. She had her eyes squinted, sizing up her opponents. She leaned down again and whispered to Gale. She was laying down battle plans.

The dealer placed another card beside the flop, looking at the expectant faces of the players.

_Just fantastic._ Peeta groaned mentally. A 3. If Gale, or anyone else, had a 5 and a 6, they'd already go on a straight flush. "Raise." Peeta said in determination, placing his $70 bet. Kat gave him a confused look. It quickly vanished, replaced by a game face. She determinedly narrowed her eyes at him. "Raise. Gale, get those." Kat ordered firmly without taking her heated gaze off of Peeta, Gale obediently did so. Peeta did not know if it was him or just his ego but he thought he just heard Gale whisper "I have no idea what I'm doing". He chuckled. Peeta could sense Katniss was heating up. Gale placed their bet. $100.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me,_

Peeta gave a little laugh to go with his thoughts. "Fold." Bowler-hat man slunk back in his seat. "Call." Blondie said, intently focused on her cards. "Fold." the lad made a face and leaned on his chair. The dealer turned the fourth street into a river as she put the last card onto the deck. A 10.

"Shit." Peeta cursed under his breath and remembering his grandfather's quote on poker:_ When in doubt, bluff and act cool. Once mastered, you can trick everyone with just a 2 and a 3. So learn from the best and run circles around them_.

"HA!" Kat jumped in joy. Peeta hid his smirk, and told the dealer, "Raise.". Peeta placed in $250 while Kat stopped bouncing like a maniac. "What?" she almost shrieked. "You know what? Fine! Raise!" Kat grabbed $300 from their stack and slammed her fist down on the table. Gale jumped in his seat at his fiancée's sudden move. "Fold." The remaining player frowned. "Well, once again, I bet." Peeta calmly added $90 on his stack. "Raise." Kat said curtly, adding $55 to hers. She trained a hard gaze towards Peeta and Peeta felt something hard in return. Thank Heavens this is poker. The dealer placed all their bets in the pot and motioned for Gale and Peeta to show their cards.

Peeta showed his 10's and peered at Gale's. It was a 2 and a 9. They could've won with a two pair, but Peeta's three of a kind outshined them. Kat got the second pot worth $400. But Peeta did a happy dance as the dealer gave him his $1500 pot. "You bluffed!" Kat accused. Peeta shrugged and grinned.

A man sat on the far side of the table sat beside the young lad. He had a trench coat on, which was too inappropriate for a casino like this. He tipped his fedora lower, putting his chips on the table. Everyone looked suspiciously at him (maybe for the reason that he looked like a fucking rapist-slash-creep), but the dealer paid no attention as she started another round. She passed two cards each and Kat's mind was already reeling at the possible combinations their card could have. Two 10's… coincidence?

Peeta was immersed in his cards, too. A king of hearts and a queen of diamonds. He could work with that. He looked at the man with the bowler hat. The oldie seemed disappointed at his set, but the young man bit his lip and the blond pressed her lips into a thin line. He looked at the trench-coat dude. So far, his fedora cast a dark shadow over his face, but Peeta was sure he saw a ghost of a smile come up. They placed their bets once again and everyone checked… except for the creep. "Call." he said, putting his first bet. This man's confidence is high as fuck, Peeta was more than sure he would beat this creep.

The dealer laid out the flop.

A ten of spades, a nine of clover and a nine of spades. So far no luck.

"Call." Peeta said as he eyed everyone for a second. Kat whispered something to Gale's ear and Peeta envied him for that moment. "Uh, call." Gale said monotonously, gingerly putting their chips. "Yes, that's right, _call_." She hissed like a snake. Kat smiled sweetly… a little _too_ sweetly… and sent the Cheshire cat smile to Peeta's direction. Okay, he had to admit it; Kat was freaking him out now. Talk about taking this seriously. "Fold." Bowler-hat hid his cards. As expected. "Call." Blondie chirped. "Call." The lad mimicked.

"Bet." The creep said in a low voice, stacking a small tower of multi-colored chips. This was one challenging man. No, Peeta wouldn't lose a bet to some pedophile-looking stranger. The dealer made a turn, and added another card.

A queen of spades.

Shit shit shit. This could be his chance! Peeta now had a high pair. Two queens! But as he looked at the deck and his cards, there was one more chance… If the dealer pulled a jack by some miracle… the he'd have a STRAIGHT FLUSH! Kat shrugged at the deck as Peeta excitedly said, "Call.".

"Call." Gale said nonchalantly, piling up their chips. Kat nodded in approval. Okay, these two were being too formal. "Fold." Blondie set her cards down. "Call." The young man eagerly pushed his chips in front. Peeta stared at the man, waiting for him to fold. "Call." He said more clearly, tilting his face up a bit. Now Peeta could see the lower half of his face.

He looked like he could be attractive, with a clean-shaved jaw and a long nose. But Peeta wanted to see this dude's eyes. Or rather the whole face. To see who he really is.

Peeta anticipated for the dealer to pull out the last card and he held his breath.

A jack of spades.

THERE.

That did Peeta.

"All in." Peeta confidently pushed his whole stack slowly. "…and…" he added. "And?" Gale looked at him. "A day off with Kat." Peeta smirked. "WHAT?" Gale backed away. He was about to reach for Kat who, in an exited daze, clipped his arm to the back of his head. "Sure! All in!" ("Ow,ow,ow, luv. It hurts Ow.") Kat laughed and pushed their chips, too. "What? Wha…? No!" Gale protested. "What? You chickening out?" Peeta looked up at him, smirk still plastered on his face. "Gale, come on, if he wins, it'll be one day. Just one day." Kat proudly flipped Gale's cards and showed it to them.

Two tens. That gives them a Full House. But of course…

"Prepare yourself for a day worthwhile, Kat." Peeta winked, wagging his eyebrows and faced his cards to the couple. Kat looked at it and at the deck, and back again. She was fuming for a short moment until she accepted defeat gracefully. "Fine, bring it." Kat tilted her chin up. "Kat…" Gale groaned. He wasn't too happy about this. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," the creepy man cleared his throat. The trio looked at him, surprised. "But I think I win." He pushed his cards to them. An ace of spades and a king of spades… Peeta looked back and forth at the cards presented and the deck.

A royal flush.

"I believe you owe me a date?" the man bent down and got Katniss's hand. He kissed it gently and looked up, giving a knowing smile.

"Finnick!"

* * *

**We are terribly sorry for the late update guys! School's just started and it's already hell week. :( We'll update tomorrow, promise!**


	11. An Unexpected Caller

**A/N: Hey, it's Nameless again. On a happy note, HAPPY 3-MONTHS TO THIS BABY WHO HAS SURVIVED ALMOST DELETION! Anyway, we hope that our comedy isn't… you know… cartoony and stale. We hope you don't roll your eyes. Because I have this nagging feeling that you guys are. This chapter is loaded with that kind of crap, so I'm just warning you. **

**By the way, has any of you watched THE AVENGERS? AHHHH THOR! My obsession with the God of Thunder will excessively show in this chapter so beware. **

**Chapter 11**

**An Unexpected Caller**

* * *

"Finnick?"

All three of them looked dumbstruck at the man in front of them. It was like they saw a ghost of the past. Gale's anxiety grew twice fold. One ex was bad enough, and here comes another one, gallivanting like a mad knight- in- shining- trench coat . Seriously, Kat is engaged! She's taken! Hasn't he made it clear with all the news in the media?

Hunger Games co-stars, Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen ties the knot. World anticipating the wedding of the year! Baby bumps, does Catnip have one?

Papparazzis, tabloids, rumors, Gale can tolerate all of them.

But he cannot tolerate ghosts from the past. Never ghosts of the past.

On the other side of the poker table was another confused man. Peeta had his mouth gaping open like a dead fish. Finnick? Really? Is destiny fucking kidding him? Wasn't he a villainous enough in the perfect fairytale of Gale and Katniss? Did life really have to throw in another ex?

Peeta spectated as the devil shed his coat. And when he did, Peeta felt like shielding his eyes a little. Because Finnick shone. The devil shone like an Angel. It blasted it's holy light bullseye through Peeta's ego.

Ermenegildo Zegna suit. Wonderful, just wonderful

Peeta now felt like a hermit in his favourite suit. Even Gale was outshined and he had an Yves Saint Laurent. Outshine level: Impossibru.

But of the stunned trio, one was ecstatic. And obviously, it was the ex herself.

"Finnick! Oh my goodness!" she cupped her mouth in shock. "I can't believe it! You're here!" Peeta was thankful that Kat didn't jump on the man because every single male in the entire species hated it when a woman spontaneously pounces on another man while they are talking to their boyfriend…ahem…ex-boyfriend.

But the devil really has to step over the line. He held out his arms for her and Kat, being a woman, accepted the hug unaware of the fuming males behind her.

"Wow! You look great!" she complimented him. "Not as fine as you are. Believe me." He smiled a sweetly. Ugh. Peeta hates sweet smiles. Unless it was from Kat, directed to him, him only. "Zegna? Is this where all our dates in McDonalds went to?" she laughed pawing at the collar. "I see your keen eye for luxury hasn't withered through time. And you enjoyed those McDonald dates, you always asked for the happy meal so you can get the toy."

"Ahem."

Peeta looked at Gale who cleared his throat, he felt the animal instinct of dominance that leaked out of the fiancé. It was a clear sign for BACK OFF. Peeta can't help but submit to it. Gale was marking Kat as a definite mate. A woman was blind to all of these animalistic impressions, take for example Kat here, who opted a handshake between the two. Gale stepped forward and Peeta restrained himself from restraining Gale. A casino was never a good place to brawl. It held too much money.

"Ah! Gale! Congratulations on your proposal! You got her good, I dare say. And I'm glad she's with a man such as yourself! I mean, if I were a woman, I'd choose you too." He shook Gale's hand good-naturedly. Apparently, he was immune to the menacing glare of the other man. Gale was momentarily confused for a bit until he unceremoniously shook back. Finnick's sultry British accent rung through the air. Again, with the animal instinct, it was like a call to all the females in the casino. Daddy's home.

"Oh! And Peeta Mellark!" What the hell, did he just call Peeta by his full name? The only people who are authorized to call Peeta his real name are his parents (that is when they're furious with him) and his future godchildren. "What brings you to this little corner of the world?"

Honestly, Peeta didn't know himself. Sure, he's here for a wedding but coming to the other side of the world for your amnesiac ex's fiancé's parent's vow renewal was pretty far-fetched, if you really think about it.

"I'm just… gambling. You know, it's really…. Fun." He managed to choke out. He gave himself the most epic facepalm in the whole world. Somehow, Finnick's suit shined brighter than it already is.

"And fun it is. My good man. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be spending the day with my good friend, Katniss, over here!" he smiled a smooth smile. Peeta felt the women swoon.

Good friend, bitch please.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Gale, right?" he looked over at Gale who has been silent through the entire ordeal.

About a dozen expressions ran through Gale's face. Kat looked up at him like a puppy. She expertly jutted out her lower lip and her eyes twinkling stars. She tilted her head down so she could look up to him while saying, "Please, Gale. It's just a day."

"Indeed, it's not like… I'm going to sweep her off her feet and take off on my steed, am I?" the man said suggestively. Everybody shot him a raised brow.

"I was kidding! I was kidding! Come, can't man joke nowadays?"

And then Conversation said, let there be awkward silence, and there was silence. And the voice rested on the seventh second. All was awkward.

Katniss cleared her throat and walked over to Gale who looked like a statue (Zeus perhaps) and patted his chest. "Well then, it's settled! Where to, Finnick?"

"Have you visited Luna Park yet?" he proposed.

"Actually, we were planning on going there." Gale said. His jaw clenched dangerously, Peeta looked cautiously at both parties. He prayed that Kat will make all the right moves to unconsciously sojourn the eve of this scuffle.

"Oh would you like to join us, Gale? It's just like what they say, the more the merrier! And the same goes for Peeta! We'd all be together!" Finnick grinned.

A look of utter horror etched on Peeta and Gale's faces. Nothing's better than tagging along with a couple on their date! You might as well pop your seatbelt off in the middle of an ongoing roller coaster ride and plummet to the ground. No, being third wheel is not the best.

"No, no, no! It's not fair for you, it's our date and you won the bet." Kat said. She was getting red, how can those two be so rude?

"No, really. Won't you love to have them-"

"It's okay. Um, I have something to do tomorrow, so yeah. Have fun." Peeta bit his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

_Yeah, like mope around all day in my hotel room while simultaneously blaming myself for causing this in the first place._

"Me too. Me and Chris have a lot of catching up to do." Gale excused, it was obvious that he was lying. His hand clenched Kat's smaller ones under the table.

Peeta was a little envious at this. No not the holding hands thing, he was used to their excessive PDA (okay, fine maybe a little). It was the fact that Gale was with family. He was home while Peeta was at the other end of the world with no connection to any relatives or family whatsoever. And plus, Gale was hanging out with THE Chris Hawthorne! THE Mighty Thor! THE God Of Freaking Thunder! He remembered swearing in his childhood that someday he will be a superhero, and he will live in Asgard, and he will play football with the Warriors Three in the Halls of Odin. Peeta pouted a little. He recalled all the Marvel comic books he had back at home. It was his pride and glory. Peeta remembered running around the house stark naked only in underpants with a blanket tied around his neck screaming "Justice will prevail!" at the top of his lungs.

He even had a picture of it. He was about three or four and he was proudly posing for his parents. Naked with a red blanket on his back and a rusty hammer from his father's tool box. It was back in Chicago, happily stored in one of the albums under the lamp on his bookshelf. Thank God Katniss never opted for a little snooping in that region of the house.

Bitch please, Thank God Gale never opted for a little snooping in that region of the house.

They all went home with unstable emotions.

* * *

Peeta rubbed his temples as he submerged himself in the large tub. He let out a sigh as relief coursed through his veins that were rigid and tensed from all the surprises of today. He fought sleep from taking over because he might not wake up and when morn comes, he'll look like a prune.

Must fight exhaustion… closing other programs… Updating browser please wait… Windows shutting down…

The ring of his phone jostled him and water sloshed out. Peeta groaned, stepped out of the tub and wiped his hands before picking up his phone. He was reminded of his superhero days of saving desserts, one cookie at a time, you know, with him, being naked and all.

"Hello?"

"I'm watching you."

Peeta almost dropped the hand clutched his heart. He must be immortal, surviving all these heart attacks. He felt like he was in one of those sci-fi films. Who sent cryptic messages to naked men in their hotel bathrooms?

"What the hell, creeper!" he yelled at the receiver.

A familiar laugh emitted from his phone and it echoed through the walls of his bathroom. Now he felt like he was in a comedy film. The Hangover Part VI.

"I'm really sorry, mate! AHAHA! I didn't mean to scare you, I-I- AHAHAHAHA!"

It was Gale fucking Hawthorne. Peeta reddened and quickly grabbed his towel and shimmied in it. He knew that Gale really can't see him but just to be sure.

Gale was still laughing and Peeta was oh so tempted to hang up on him and return to his wonderful wonderful bath.

"I'm just kidding you (gasp) I'm really sorry, sorry, sorry… okay I'm over it. Okay, okay, phew!" He took time to calm himself down for a bit with the occasional chuckles and reminiscing over Peeta's golden moment. Peeta could almost imagine Gale wiping a tear on the other side of the phone.

"Anyways, enough of that. I'm really sorry. The reason I called was because-"

He heard another voice from the line. It was Kat. Great, they were living together.

"Gale? What's so funny?"

She sounded like she was behind the door or the room Gale was in.

"Uh… give me a good excuse, will you mate?" he whispered to the receiver and Peeta thought twice on giving him or not but he thought that Gale has been nothing but nice to him ever since they met again on the train.

"How I Met Your Mother is on Warner TV?" he hurriedly spoke.

Gale relayed it to Katniss and she seemed satisfied enough. Thank you Barney Stinson for your perverse and unhealthy bad humor.

"Alright. Coast's clear. I was here to talk to you about something." The traces of laughing were ebbing away in Gale's voice and he meant business now. Peeta wondered what kind of business would your ex's fiancé would want with you.

"I need your help. We're stalking them tomorrow."

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope it was worth the wait. Because I think it wasn't. And I had absolutely no idea why I made Nicholas Hoult as Finnick! XD -CookieCruncher**


	12. The Trip to Lover Land

**It's CookieCruncher and I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter gets weird (it always does when I write). ****Btw, we don't mean any offenses in the following things you'll be seeing and no, there are no bike rides and contests in Luna Park that we know of. We just thought it'd be cool. I apologize for the not so hilarious humor I tried putting here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of the descriptions I used to describe the rides.**

**The Trip to Lover Land.**

* * *

Gale took one look at Kat.

"Here's your bag. It has your favorite mint gum if you want to chew on something. I'm on your speed dial, call it _immediately_ when there's an emergency. I put in another credit card in your wallet for you and two hundred if the store you're going to doesn't accept cards. There're two handkerchiefs in there, the green one's in case you get dirty, and the blue one's in case you get sweaty. Oh, your perfume's there, too. Your black jacket's there, if it gets cold or anything. And if that's not enough, I put in your scarf, too. There're two water bottles there in case you get thirsty. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he softly placed the backpack on her shoulders and turned her around to cup her face in his hands.

"_Yes, Mom._" Kat rolled her eyes. Over the 20 minute ride from Katniss and Gale's place, the man kept on making sure his soon-to-be wife was okay. "Are you sure? I mean─" "_Gale._ It's just for a day, don't fuss over it." She sternly locked her eyes with his. "Okay, okay." He breathed out and kissed her forehead. He narrowed his eyes at Nicholas for a second. "So, Kat, are you ready?" Nicholas smiled and held his hand out. "Sure am. Gale, I'll call you when and where to pick me up, okay?" Kat asked, taking Nicholas's hand. Gale nodded once. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, my friend. It will only be for a day. We'll only be here. I'm sure Katniss here will call you once we're done for the day." Nicholas assured. "Okay." Gale gruffly said. "Bye!" Kat waved as they entered the amusement park. The park's gates opened for them and the two finally disappeared.

"They're gone." Gale said through the corner of his mouth.

Josh stood up from behind the bush he was hiding in. "Yes, I can see that. Was it really necessary to pack her things?" Josh asked hastily as he brushed off the stray leaves that clung onto his shirt. "I was only being protective of her, mate. So are we going to follow them or not?" Gale asked. "Let's go." Josh stood in full height. Together, they went to the office to buy their tickets.

"Two individual adult tickets please." Josh told the clerk in the counter as he scanned the ticket pricing of the amusement park. $45 dollars. "I'm sorry, sir. Today is Lover Land's day. Only couples are allowed to enter Luna Park." The clerk replied, eyeing Gale. "What? No, I am Gale Hawthorne. The man who owns the L.H. perfume company? The one who advertises The Candy Shop's Fruit Pillows? C'mon, you must know me, or at least my brother Chris. Chris Hawthorne was in Snow White and the Huntsman and Thor 2!" Gale bargained. Why doesn't anyone know this guy?

"And I'm Miranda WilGales, cashier at Luna Park for 6 years. Yes, I know you. I know Josh Hutcherson, too. But I can't give you a special offer. Like I said, it's Lover Land's day, and only couples are allowed to enter." Miranda retorted.

An idea dawned on Josh, and it was probably the worst idea he thought. But if they had to stalk Katniss and Nicholas, they had to do it.

"Well, he's my boyfriend, and we're dating. So can we please have our tickets?" Josh wanted to sink in quicksand right now. He had to do it. "_What?_" Gale looked at Josh like he was crazy. "_Honey_," Josh elbowed Gale's ribs hard. "you know we have to get in there." Gale had a horrified look on his face. His reputation will be ruined. No! He can't go on a date with his ex-costar and pretend to be gay.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed the carousel inside. And on two specific horses sat his fiancée and his fiancée's ex.

"Yes," Gale said through clenched teeth. "we need our tickets."

* * *

"Calvin, c'mere!" Miranda whispered to one of the guards in the park. The man jogged to the ticket box. "Yeah?" Calvin asked. "I want you to follow those two." She ordered. "Why?" he asked. "There's something fishy going on with them. Gale Hawthorne and Josh Hutcherson? GAY? I want you to make sure they really are a gay couple. Now hurry!" Miranda pushed the security guard as her eyes followed the two.

"Of all the possible reasons you could go with, why this?" Gale angrily whispered to Josh. "Well, do we have any other choice?" Josh argued, fuming. Both men didn't even want to be in this position, but it's for Kat. Right, they're doing this for Kat.

Gale presented the pink tickets over and the attendant gave a confused look. She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts and stamped two kiss marks on each of the men's hands. Gale almost shivered in disgust. "Is something wrong sir?" The attendant asked. "No, he's _fine_," Josh gave a reassuring smile, "honey, let's go." "Please don't call me that." Gale muttered. He was in the brink of crying already. This has got to be the most humiliating thing he had done in his whole life, other than that time when Kat caught him watching porn three years ago. The memories made him shiver again. Life's bringing him too many troubles these days.

Josh sensed a presence behind them, and curiously, he turned his head around. A security guard was staring at them, leaning on the red walls of the entrance of the park. The guard raised an eyebrow, as if to threaten the two. Josh could almost hear his voice: _C'mon, you could do better than that._

"Gale, let's go." Josh tugged on Gale's arm and steered them to where they last saw Kat and Nicholas. The familiar mess of black hair and locks of blond gave Gale a headache over all of the emotions he was feeling. Josh looked back again. The guard was following them, whistling as he looked at the Red Baron. "They went there!" Gale forced Josh to break into a run as they headed to Scenic Railway Roller Coaster. They went up in line, a few other couples in front of them before the actual couple they were stalking.

The male employee handling the ride widened his eyes when he spotted Gale and Josh, but the two paid no attention while they made their way to the last carriage. Kat, being the adrenalin junkie she is, selected the first carriage. The guard was standing on a hotdog stand, chewing while waiting for the ride to start. The ride started to surge forward and Gale gave a yelp. "Dude," Josh slapped his arm with the back of his hand. The couple in front of them gave them a look. "I-I mean, _honey_, don't be _scared_." Josh awkwardly pat his seatmate's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

The ride started, and they went on fast forward as the carriages took twists and turns. Gale gave a silent shriek while Josh smirked. This was a boring ride. It didn't give him the chills. He bet his ass Kat was falling asleep already. The ride stopped eventually, and Gale's face was pale white after. Frozen in his seat, his face was stuck on the emotion of terror. Josh climbed off as everyone else did, except for his 'boyfie'. "Sir, kindly get your boyfriend off the carriages." The blond ride attendant said through the announcement speakers. Josh ducked his head, blushing. "Gale, Gale, honey, ride's over." Josh grabbed Gale's wrist. He yanked each finger off the rail and led him off the carriage.

A sudden flash of light.

What the hell?

Was this the after effects of the ride?

Gale had a vice-like grip on Josh' bicep as the calm one stowed the deranged one to a bench outside the roller coaster area. "_What was that_?" Josh hissed, prying Gale off his shoulders. "N-n-n-n-o…" Gale looked as distant as he stared into nothing. "I thought you were okay with roller coasters?" Josh asked. No reply. "Okay, just… just breathe in," he instructed. Gale obediently followed, and it continued for several minutes. "Good." Josh approved nodding, and pulling him up. "Y-yeah, yeah. Good. Where'd they go next?" Gale composed himself.

"Metropolis." Josh cringed. The larger roller coaster for more adventurous people. Because it just doesn't get any better than this.

"No, mate. Seriously, where did they go next?" Gale asked, trying to convince himself that he wouldn't ride another damned roller coaster. "Metropolis." Josh replied, taking a careful step back in case Gale starts an outburst. Gale closed his eyes and breathed once deep intake of fresh air. "I knew I should have stopped her adrenalin rush." He frowned. "So, are we going after them?" Josh asked in confirmation. "Yeah, we should." Gale tried giving a shrug but it came out as a chill.

The security guard was behind them again, giving them dirty looks. "I don't want to prod this any further, but this creep's threatening us." Josh mumbled under his breath. Gale, looking straight ahead, grabbed Josh's hand without a word. Josh let it hang, awkwardly turning to look at another couple. Good heavens, what did he do to deserve this?

The Metropolis ride looked life threatening to Gale, with all the corkscrews and boomerangs. If he survives this, he made a mental note to create his last will and testament as soon as he gets his hands on a phone to call a lawyer. The screams and shrieks of the people riding in the carriages was enough to confirm that this, indeed, was not for the faint-hearted. And as if that wasn't enough, he looked at the people who finished the ride. One girl was patting her boyfriend's back as he vomited on a trash bin. And a girl was leaning on a boy for his support. Rest assured, Kat was really going to have fun here.

Josh had to drag his 6-foot boyfriend to the end of the ride line, all the while comforting him for the act they had to put up because of the suspicious guard. He blamed himself for this. If he hadn't made that stupid bet, he wouldn't be stuck with a scared jackass and had to be gay in front of tons of people. No, he probably would have won that money and he'd actually make good use of his time.

Once again, the ride begun, and Gale wanted to cover his ears at the screams of panicking (and some joyous) people. But he kept his façade still as stone, though his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He's getting better at acting again; he should win for Best Actor to Act Cool on a Fucking Death Ride. Josh looked at Gale. He actually felt bad for his… uh… alliance. That look of horror had been seen for at least thrice today. And this time, he genuinely pat Gale's shoulder, shaking his head in misery.

The line inched closer to the ride, and Gale's forehead was starting to sweat. "Why me, of all things good and gracious. Why me?" Josh groaned and looked for a handkerchief. His left pocket hid one, and he forced to get the cloth and actually wipe the layer of sweat that was forming. "Hey, is he okay?" A man behind him asked. Josh turned to see a blond man with his redhead girlfriend. The girl was really feeling pity over the two as she looked t Gale with worried eyes. "Y-y-yeah-h, sure he is. Right-t, Li-Gale?" Josh gulped, pocketing the half-wet cloth. "Hey, buddy, you don't look so good. You sure you're good enough to ride?" The man asked. Gale nodded, finally letting out a breath. How long was he actually not breathing?

Josh tried to look above the sea of heads, trying to spot any of the ones they were looking for. They were ahead by about fifteen couples. He did the math in his mind.

Shit, they were going on separate trips.

"Where are they?" Gale asked, looking over the crowd. "A trip ahead of us." Josh replied, trying to find a way out of this. "You know what? We don't even have to ride this. Let's just wait for them outside." Gale started backing away. No, panic's kicking in again. "C'mon, where's the thrill when you need it?" Josh pulled him back.

Alas, it was time for Nicholas and Kat to board on their trip, and Gale and Josh crouched down for a bit, blending in with the other lovers surrounding them, but looking at them just the same. Kind of like a tiger watching their prey and hiding in the stalks of grass. They desperately wanted their eyes to follow the two, but the security guard's heated glare was burning holes on the back of their necks. Gale slowly placed his arms around Josh's shoulders, and Josh wrapped his around Gale's waist. Yeah, that's more like it.

That burst of sudden light again. Dammit. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Gale worriedly looked at the carriage Kat sat. _This ride's okay_, he thought. _She's strong, she'll manage._ The screams of the people echoed in his ears, and he couldn't believe that Kat would actually be laughing this time around. The ride seemed like seconds, which actually lasted several white-knuckled minutes. He furrowed his eyebrows at Kat who was laughing, taming her wild hair. Nicholas led her outside, and Kat still chortled as they moved on for a next ride. Was death funny? Was accepting that you're gonna die pretty soon hilarious? On a side note, he should really take Kat to a doctor.

"Gale, you're holding up the line."

He snapped back to reality. Josh was tagging him along to ride into a carriage. They eased themselves on one, and the female ride attendant secured the front bars. "Is this even safe?" Gale asked nervously. "Indeed, sir. Unless you have a severe heart disorder, I'm pretty sure you'll do fine." She shrugged and moved on to the next carriage. "You'll be fine." Josh held Gale's cold, numb hands and ran his thumb across the back of his hand. Gale was about to yank his hand away when Josh gave him a hard look. Oh right. Stupid fucking act.

The carriages started moving, and Gale suddenly gripped tighter on his companion's hand. Josh snickered, and Gale let go instantly.

The carriages went full force as they took the death lane set out in front of them. Gale didn't hold back the eardrum-breaking, blood-curling, chill-sending, heart-breaking, and unmanly screech to escape his throat. It was stuck in there ever since they fell in line. His vision was blurring, and his head was pounding when the ride stopped in an abrupt halt. He didn't even realize it ended until the announcement blared. "Thank you for riding the Metropolis. Your exits are to your right, have a great day at Luna Park! Just for fun!"

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Josh helped Gale off the carriage again, and for once today, he was thankful for it. He felt like hurling right now, and he really needed to steady himself. "Can we not ride another roller coaster?" he massaged his temples and closed his eyes, leaning on a wall. No reply was heard as he continued to rest for a minute or two until a something wet nudged him. His eyes shot open and looked at his right. It was Josh, holding out a cup of something cold. It had a frilly umbrella, and two straws stuck out.

"Strawberry Slush. Thought you needed to cool yourself for a bit." Josh shrugged. Gale just looked at the red sort of smoothie in the cup. It looked inviting, and Gale reached out to drink it. The sweet and cold liquid soothed his dry mouth while he took long gulps. Josh started sipping as well, and Gale had second thoughts if he should continue sipping. The security guard was watching them again, and Gale rolled his eyes. Oh, what the heck.

There was that annoying burst of light out of nowhere.

Maybe he should check his eyes if he's going blind.

"Now, we have to go. They only stopped for cotton candy; they're heading to a bike race." Josh detached his lips from the red straw and looked around. Gale strolled calmly, continuing to empty the contents of the cup while Josh led the way to the bike race the park held.

"Luna Park's Lover Land's bicycle competition!" an employee called out who was seated on a booth. "Just one more couple, one more couple!" she hollered. "These two would like to enter!" the security officer yelled, pushing Josh and Gale on the entrance. The drink spilled on the floor, and Gale almost pouted. He was just starting to like it. Parts of the crowd cheered as they were pushed to one last bicycle. "But this is only one…" Josh trailed off, eyeing the attendant. "Yes, sir. One of you will have to pedal the bike, and the other would have to be seated on the basket." The assistant wheeled the bike to the back of the crowd. Fortunately, Kat and Nicholas were talking about something, oblivious by the fact that they were being stalked. "I'll pedal." Josh volunteered. "Mate, that would look pretty dumb. I'm the bigger one, I think I should be the one to pedal." Gale mounted the bike and motioned for Josh to take a seat on the basket. Josh did so, and the assistant made sure everyone was ready.

"On the count of three! One, two, three!"

The gunshot echoed through the sky, and everyone started pedaling.

In all fairness, Gale could actually support their weight and he pedaled pretty fast, but not as fast as some of the others, including his fiancée and his fiancée's ex. Josh was gripping the bars of the basket, scared to fall. "Gale, slow down will you?" Josh hissed. "And what? Lose?" Gale jeered. "We'd best lose, other than let Kat know who the winners will be, and eventually, our asses will be kicked." Josh snapped. Gale pressed the brakes, and skid his feet to a stop. Josh was sent forward with the sudden cutoff, but he didn't complain. "Oh right, sorry there." He apologized, letting some other couples pass by. "Yeah? No shit." Josh said under his breath.

They continued with their journey again, and of course, someone had already gotten the golden cup. It was no other than Nicholas and Kat.

"We would've won." Gale said sadly. "What?" Josh bewilderedly asked him. "Nah, I'm just saying that I'd win over that." Gale sneered a bit and mounted off the bike.

Smart move, dipshit.

Josh fell on the ground, cursing. "HAHAHAHAHA OH MY─HAHAHAHA! I'M SO SORRY MATE!" Gale guffawed while Josh tried standing up. "Sorry's not gonna make up for my bruised ass. Pull me up." Josh told him silently. "Here," Gale held his hand out. Josh held on it tight and pulled himself off the ground. Efficiently, the basket was still stuck on his lovely arse. "Get this thing off me!" Josh cried, stomping his feet. Gale held his laughter back and pulled the bicycle off.

"Now, c'mon, we have to catch up." Gale wheeled the bike to the end of the line. Most couples were already leaving, but some were still panting and laughing over the excitement. Kat was helping Nicholas put the cup in his bag. So far unnoticed.

"Where to, my dear?" Nicholas asked, holding her hand. "Ooh! I want to ride the Twin Dragons!" Kat excitedly pointed on the red and white tower. The two made their way to the sailboat-like ride, wherein the ship swings its 40 patrons high above the heavens, and dips low, bringing the other side up again. _Well, at least it isn't as hard as riding a roller coaster._ Gale thought. Well, after two roller coasters, maybe he wouldn't be that much scared of that dragon designed ship.

Josh hugged Gale's arm, and Gale was actually starting to get used to this… wait, what was he saying? He can't be used to being gay! What the fuck? "Twin Dragons next?" Josh looked up at him. "Yes, of course." Gale affirmed.

There was that annoying flash again. Gale wildly looked around. "Don't you see that?" Gale asked Josh. "Yeah, but I thought I was the only one seeing that flash. Just ignore it, maybe we're going nuts." Josh replied, chuckling a bit before they headed to the Twin Dragons ride.

Now, they really needed to take separate trips, or else they'll really be seen.

Josh allowed the other couples fall in line first, and after about ten or so, they, too, stood to ride.

To pass time, they tried to play a game…

"Let's play a game. You say a word, I say another word connected to it." Josh suggested. "Okay, sure. Uh, cheese." Gale started.

"Candy canes."

"Christmas."

"Easter."

"Rabbit."

"Mating season."

"What? HAHAHAHA!" Gale chortled again. "Mating season. What? What's so wrong about that? Have you not seen rabbits having sex?" Josh snickered. "Was that really necessary?" Gale wheezed, out of breath. "I don't know." Josh shrugged. "Okay, back to the game."

"Hunting season."

"Season."

"Seasoning."

"Your mom."

"Now that's just downright insulting. What does this have to do with my mother?" Gale narrowed his eyes. "Well, you said once that your mom's a great cook, then she must use some seasoning…" Lame excuse there, Josh. Lame excuse.

Soon, it was time for them to ride, and Josh and Gale had claimed the seats at the really far end of the ship. As Gale was out looking the other rides, Josh was feeling uncomfortable with the look the security guard was sending them.

"Hey, sweetie." A brunette boy sat beside Josh, sending a wink to him. Gale went on alert mode all of a sudden and wrapped his arm around Josh's shoulder. "Ahem." Gale loudly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, tee hee, I'm taken." Josh gave a high pitched giggle and hugged Gale's chest. The burst of light was there again. "Oh, well." The guy left for another seat.

The ship started moving, and people from below hooted.

The fun wasn't even starting yet.

Gale's arms left Josh's shoulders and his hands held the iron bars in front of them. He yelled at the top of his lungs when their side of the ship fell. And when they were thrown back into the air, the force took Gale's breath away. He glanced at his seatmate. Josh was looking up at the sky.

"Josh! Look down!" Gale forced Josh's head to turn towards the ground just as they fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josh shrieked.

Josh's calmness was taken away, and he was shouting until the end of the ride.

"What was that for?" Josh fumed, glaring at Gale. "Well, there was no thrill at looking at the clouds and imagining shapes, was there?" Gale raised both eyebrows and pulled them to a dart game. Every dart booth was occupied, and Kat and Nicholas were on the first booth, so they picked the fifth booth.

"We'll take a game." Gale fished for some coins in his pocket to pay the clerk. "Okay, sir. You take three tries at this. But however, if you win by the first or second try, there will be no more tries available for you." The attendant explained. Josh looked at the other couples playing darts. One of the couples had to take aim, the other holding their partner's hand, ready to fire. "Wait, do you know how to play darts?" Gale held the three pointy things out. "Yeah." Josh nodded. "Good, you aim, I fire." Gale thrust the darts at him and stood behind him. Josh positioned himself and aimed at a black balloon. Gale clenched his fist around Josh's, and together, they hit their pretty target.

"AHA! WE WON!" Gale jumped up and down. "What's our prize?" Josh asked the clerk. She picked up the paper from the balloon. "A black baseball cap from our merchandise outlet." The clerk smiled and wrote something on a paper. It was an affirmation slip that they won and they can claim their prize. "Thank you," Gale accepted the slip and pocketed it.

"Oh really? That was the best, after all."

Gale and Josh turned as they heard Katniss's voice. Sure enough, just a few meters away, Kat was there, hugging a large pink teddy bear while taking a walk with Nicholas. "Quick!" Gale whispered urgently, and they started walking a few feet behind them.

"I want to ride that!" Kat pulled Nicholas to a swirling thing with a bunch of screaming people. "Ahh, the Enterprise. Sure." Nicholas placed his arm around Kat's waist. "Gale, creeper guard's watching us again!" Josh suddenly hugged Gale's arm again. Gale paid no attention as the ride caught his eyes.

It was a giant ring of doom. Carriages were stuck on its arc, and the guests were hurtled into an orbit. Gravity shifts, the world begins to spin, there will be no ground once this ride was ridden. Each cycle lasts approximately two minutes. This hell ride starts from a horizontal position and travels in a circular motion. Once it reaches its maximum break neck speed, it then raises to a vertical position before coming back to original state.

There was no sight of Kat and Nicholas anywhere, but they had fallen in line anyway. "Josh, I think this is worse than the roller coaster." Gale muttered, tense. "Are you kidding me? This has got to be the best ride ever!" Josh yelled.

* * *

Josh pat Gale's back as he hurled his stomach's contents on a toilet in the men's restroom. "There, there. Let it all out." Josh murmured. "We're not riding any rides anymore." Gale coughed, and went to the sink to rinse his mouth. "But that was the best, wasn't it?" Josh beamed. Gale sent him a loathing look through their reflection in the wide mirror as if to threaten him, _tell me more and you'll be getting it soon._ "Okay, shutting up." Josh raised his hands in defense.

They left the restrooms and looked around the park.

A familiar couple had their attention.

The man, for sure, was Nicholas who had a plain black tee and jeans. But the girl he was holding hands with was a girl in a pink blouse tucked in a pink and gold frilly bubble skirt. Gale narrowed his eyes and gasped in terror.

It was Katniss.

"What the hell is that?" Josh asked no one in particular. Gale's blood was starting to boil. He obviously didn't like Kat showing too much skin to public. "We can't confront them. Let's just tag along till they decide to leave." Josh sighed and shook his head in exasperation for this day to end. He hugged Gale's waist as the security guard came upon their view.

Kat and Nicholas were going to a Hanging-Apple Eating Contest, and Gale took a step away. "Come on, hurry!" Josh had to force Gale, _again_, to enter the competition. "We'd like to enter." Josh told the assistant. "Of course, sir. Would he be your partner?" she asked. "Yes," Josh nodded. The girl tied a rope to bind both of Gale's hands behind his back, and she did the same to Josh. She led them to a one hanging apple. "Further instructions will be said, but for now, please stay in your assigned apple." With that, she left the two hanging. Other couples came, being assigned to their apples. Gale found Kat on the front (as usual) and Nicholas was trying to find a strategy out of this. They'd have to win again, and Gale and Josh would have to lose.

"Hello guests of Luna Park! Welcome to the Hanging-Apple Eating Contest! Rules are simple; eat the apple without taking hold of it. You and your partner will have to finish the apple until you reach the core. And without further ado, I hereby declare this contest to begin!" The announcer's voice boomed.

Josh was already sinking his teeth on the apple, a crunch being heard as he chewed on it happily. Gale thought he resembled a dog that was thankful for lunch. Gale tried doing the same, and bit onto it, but it slid from his mouth and twisted on the rope. Josh tried to get hold of it, as did Gale. The apple slid away again, but what concerned Gale had his nose pressed against Josh's nose. Both spent one second looking at each other's eyes before that flash blinded them again. They backed away, Josh focusing on the apple now between them.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer called out.

They didn't even bother looking who won. They wanted to get out of this as soon as possible. Once the roped were detached from his wrists, he pulled Josh to the food stands, looking for some dinner. The sky was turning darker as the night approached them and lights opened up to everyone.

Josh and Gale had to share on a hotdog in a bun, and another Strawberry Slush, all because of that damned security guard and their act to be a gay couple. Gale noticed a drop of ketchup on Josh's chin, and he 'affectionately' dabbed on it with a tissue. "Uhh, thanks." Josh looked away. Kat and Nicholas were just in the other food stand, sharing a slice of pizza.

Soft music could be heard in the distance, and Kat perked up. Nicholas laughed as they went to the source of the harmonious tune. Josh and Gale had no choice but to follow. And so did the security guard.

It was a small concert held by a band called Limestone, and they were playing some love songs as the couples danced to it. Josh finished his hotdog, and Gale threw the cup of slush away. Everyone did a slow dance while Train's Marry Me.

The guard was giving them that look again, and Gale looked at Josh. "We should dance," Josh said, "just so everyone doesn't get suspicious." But Gale was having second thoughts. Josh, however, didn't give him time for second thoughts as he pulled Gale to the crowd. Together, they swayed their bodies with the beat of the music.

_Marry me, today and every day…_

Josh and Gale awkwardly shifted from side to side, hoping the tension would ease away soon.

_Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you when all the music dies._

Josh, unconsciously, laid his head down on Gale's chest. This was somewhat comforting though. But this was wrong. Just fucking wrong. They danced, knight in shining armor and Prince Charming. See? Doesn't that sound fucked up? And what happens to their princess? Oh right, dancing with the pauper.

That burst of light again, and Gale stood full height, alert once more.

_Say you will, say you will, marry me._

The song ended with the last note hanging in the air, and the couples cheered. "This next song is called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri." The lead told the crowd. The music had begun again, and Gale was about to start another dance when Josh told him, "They're riding the Sky Rider next.". Shit, he was getting carried away.

They fell in line, a soothing and calming aura floating between the two. It wasn't awkward, both of them weren't tense. They were fine, and they're having an understanding… well, pretty soon anyway.

They climbed in the gondola, and claimed the seats. They took in the breathtaking view of the St. Kilda Bay, the cold breeze tingling their warm cheeks.

"You know, mate, I really love her." Gale murmured. Josh kept quiet, waiting for him to continue. "This is a man to man talk, and I'm hoping you'd take this seriously. I know you're not yet over her." Gale told Josh, but he looked at the view of the park below him. "I know. And I also know you got her now." Josh nodded in assent. "Exactly, mate. That's why I wish you'd let her go, and set her free from your heart. I'm waiting for the day I'd marry her, and we'd finally have a family of our own." Gale smiled, captivated by his thoughts. Josh looked away, giving out a small sigh.

The rest of the ride was silent, and no, it wasn't that deathly silence, it was that _finally, I'm relieved_ silence.

Gale's phone vibrated. Kat sent a message.

_I'm ready for pick-up mister. :)_

"They're done for the day, we need to go." Gale told Josh, and the two were going back to the entrances again, finally relieved to get out of this sick place. "Where were they anyway?" Josh asked, craning his neck to look for them. "No clue." Gale shrugged.

"At long last, we are here to announce Luna Park's Couple of the Year." An announcement bellowed through the amusement park's speakers. Josh and Gale stopped dead on their tracks and quickly turned around. There was a stage, and a fat circus-y looking man with striped pants with a fat moustache stood there, holding out a microphone.

"This couple was our favorite out of everyone, because they showed the etiquette of indifference. They had the words _love, smushy_ and _sweet_ all over them. Let's give it up for… THE GAY COUPLE FROM EVERYWHERE!"

The spotlights flashed over Josh and Gale's heads, and they looked at the stage. In a projector showed them on the Hanging-Apple Eating Contest, Metropolis, Josh hugging Gale's arm as they were going to Twin Dragons, and Josh wrapped his arms around Gale's waist. Every single flash they saw before was a camera that shot pictures of them. Holy shit. Kat was─

"Gale Hawthorne what the fuck is this?"

* * *

**That has got to be the longest chapter here so far. **_**Nameless**_**! I'm so sorry if it wasn't exactly how you planned this! :( And I hope everyone enjoyed! Peace out ;)**


	13. The Trip to Lover Land Part 2

**A/N: It's Nameless here! Aren't you glad with the speedy update? H****ave any of our lovely readers heard of One Born Every Minute? It's on Bio Channel. Really, the show brings tears to my eyes. I've wanted a baby brother for so long.**

**WHAT THE HELL, NAMELESS? GET ON WITH IT!**

**Sorry, subconscious. Anyway, this is a different version from last chapter. Previously on The Art of Getting to Know You Again, it was Peeta and Gale's POV. And now, may we present Kat's POV.**

**Try listening to this while reading the rest:**

watch?v=SNOKsZKlmP4

**The cover of "I Won't Give Up" belongs to Cimorelli the Band and the song belongs to Jason Mraz. "Marry me" belongs to Train.**

**A Trip to Lover Land Part II**

* * *

Gale took one look at Kat.

Kat rolled her eyes and huffed at her hovering fiancé. And he gets mad when I hover. Gale, however was completely oblivious to his mothering antics and continued to berate his future wife to the point of boiling annoyance with temporary his overprotectiveness that only a caring and loving fiancé such as himself would provide.

He proceeded to give her the backpack. He was wary at first, with the little thing. It took a few hours and some kisses to persuade him in going on with the backpack instead of a full-blown stroller bag that could probably carry the entire necessity of a gradeschooler.

After a long and arduous lecture on the contents of the said backpack, Gale gently placed it on her back and spun her around to cup her face in his hands. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yes, Mom" Kat rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today. It was a good thing they were out and about in the public now because if they were in the car, private and alone for one more minute, Kat was sure that she would've strangled Gale with his constant "check-ups" of her well-being.

However she softened at his care. Because concern meant love. And Kat would like to keep it that way. "Are you sure? I mean—"

"Gale, it's just for a day, don't fuss over it." she pulled him down and kissed his forehead. The ambience of the theme park was so childish and happy that she felt like she was Snow White giving a kiss to one of her dwarves. Well, certainly Gale was no dwarf. He was a freaking bulldozer.

Her peripheral vision detected a disturbance at the inconspicuous little bush shaped like a kettle to her right. She eyed it curiously but shoved the thoughts away as she walked over to Finnick. "So Kat, are you ready?" he smiled that warm smile that used to make her heart flutter wildly. Kat was quite flustered that it still affected her until now.

"Sure am. Gale, I'll call you when and where to pick me up, okay?" she took Finn's hand that was so temptingly held out for her. Her fiancé nodded once and Kat bit her lip at the look that was etched on his face. She kind of felt a little guilty but it was just one day, he was clearly overreacting. The Kat tried switching their shoes and she realized that she'd be twice as worse as Gale if one of his exs would win him over on a bet and get to spend the entire day with him in Luna Park.

"Don't worry, my friend. It will only be for a day. We'll only be here. I'm sure Katniss here will call you once were done for the day."

Somehow, Katniss heard a reluctant affirmation behind her. They walked towards the ticket booth with her hand tucked quite comfortably in his arm. She felt like a princess, damn it. She hasn't felt like this for a long time.

"Two individual adult tickets please." Finn smiled to the woman who looked stunned for a moment till she spoke. "Hi, I'm Mi-Miranda WilGales." Finn chuckled. "Nice to meet you, madam. Finnick Hoult, can I please purchase two tickets? I'm here with my date." He gestured towards Kat who blushed at the title given to her. The middle-aged clerk's face fell at the sight of Kat. "Very well, Finnick. Here you go." Kat couldn't help but raise her brows at the woman's sudden attachment to her date. Since when did clerk's call a customer by his first name? Her grip on Finn's arm tightened subconsciously. She started fishing for her wallet in the sea of unnecessary things in her backpack that her loving fiancé has most caringly packed.

"Tsk,tsk tsk. What do you think you're doing?" Finn stopped her. "Trying to find my wallet."

"Oh, don't you pull that on me, Kat. It is a gentleman's intuition and I fully intend on being one. Now, shall we?" he offered his arm and Kat took it gratefully. Gentlemen, so rare nowadays.

The woman stamped their ticket with kiss marks. She seemed to sense Kat's confusion. "I's Laver Land dey, mem. Only couples are ellowed todey." She said in a strong Irish accent. Finn bit his lip. "You sly creature, you know this didn't you?" she playfully punched his arm.

"Sorry, I just wanted to spend time with you. But do not get it wrong, Katniss. I don't intend on anything more rather than a friendly date with… with.."

"Your ex. Right." Kat rolled her eyes and laughed ad tugged him towards the inside of the park. It was breath-taking. She practically felt the magic in every single nook and cranny of the humongous park. She was dazed, She didn't know where she wanted to go first. The Lover Land theme was intensified by all the pink and red decorations everywhere. Couples were there left and right. Sharing caramel apples, nose-nuzzling, and all the mushy stuff. She bit her lip, somehow she felt somewhere Gale was fuming at her. "Don't worry Kat, I'm sure Gale would understand." She was still thoroughly amazed at Finn's mastery of reading her. It certainly has not withered through time. "I mean, the worse he could do is follow us around." He added. Kat stopped short to consider the joke. Would he? Would Gale really be that desperate? Does he not trust his fiancé? She sent a look to Finn who also seemed speculative, after a minute of staring down.

"NAAAH," they laughed.

The pair walked toward a brick wall artfully studded with multi- colored stones that formed the map of Luna Park.

Kat was overwhelmed with all the attractions. She was an adrenaline junkie at heart and refused to bypass any death-threatening rides. "Oooh! Enterprise looks fun. But the Scenic Railway's the closest. But there's twin dragons and it— Woah! The Metropolis looks deathly!"

"Deathly? Since when has dying become the measurement of fun." Finn chuckled, he liked the way her face lighted up. He missed it, God knows he did.

"How about we play a game?" he suggested. "Okay, Jigsaw. Have it your way." She joked, her goofy face making him smile. "How about we spin around in circles, eyes closed and point to wherever fate dictates us to go?"

"Not wherever we're happy?"

"Dear Katniss, happiness is but an illusion of fate. Everything is everywhere you're supposed to be, it's only after everything that you realize you were everywhere and you were happy."

There was something in his smile or the way he talked that made Kat want to jump into his arms.

"Well then, I hope we don't require a blindfold. Everything in a theme park is always double priced. Ladies first." He gestured and took a step back to provide her some space. She took a glimpse of the rainbow map and closed her eyes. She spun around for some time slowly and held her finger up until it met a warm sun-kissed pebble.

"To the Scenic Railway, your Highness!" he theatrically held out his arms and Katniss laughed. She took his arm and said, "Your Highness? Where did that come from?"

"Why, you are, are you not? I might've gotten the wrong Katniss then. Who are you imposter, reveal your true identity!" he mock frowned at her and Kat can't help but laugh at his childish antics. "Be as I may or may not be Her Highness, I am still a lady, and I require your gentlemanly manner, Prince." She played along.

"Ah, the Prince and his witch. A classic." He grinned and they proceeded to hop and skip towards the roller coaster.

Kat appreciated this. She will take time today to feel like a badly written Disney script. A boyfriend was great but every girl needs a Prince Charming once in a while.

* * *

They took their seats at the front and pulled the brace down. "Are you afraid?" the Prince beside her inquired. "Me? Oh please, wake me up when it's over."

The ride started. It was fast and all but it wasn't really hair-raisingly terrifying like Kat wanted it to be. She didn't even have the urge to scream. The ride was over and the braces automatically lifted. "A penny for your thought. Witchy?" Finn asked charmingly as he helped her off the cart. "I don't know, I was admiring the flock of birds flying by and thought about their poop. You see I need their poop for a potion I've been working on. Terrible stuff, that potion. It'll make you horrifyingly attractive. But I guess that it won't have any effects on a Prince such as yourself." She teased.

"You flatter me, witch. Where to next?"

"You're turn to spin." She said as she held out their own map. While Finn was spinning she noticed a couple. One was still sitting while the other tried to pry out it's partner. They were an odd pair, for they were both of the same gender but Kat didn't mind. That's love for you. They seemed familiar though, Kat craned her neck to get a better look until—

"Metropolis!"

"What?" her head snapped back at the grinning Prince. He peeked out from behind the map that was covering his face. "Over there." He pointed to the far right of where they were. Kat looked to the horizon and noticed the gigantic mass of swirls and falls and loops. She felt her blood hitch.

"Now that's more like it."

* * *

They were walking down the cobblestone path on their way to Metropolis. As they got closer, Kat felt dazed with excitement at the sounds of blood-curling screams and pleas for salvation. Finn took a sideways glance at the lovely woman in his arm. He chuckled to himself. She looked possessed, like his arm was the only thing withholding her from racing to the ride and jump on the rollercoaster as it zooms past her.

"Rejuvenating, isn't it? Their screams of horror feeds your soul?" he joked. "Shut up and walk faster."

Soon they were on the cart, strapped and ready to go. "Please keep your hands inside the ride at all times. Do not remove your brace while the ride…"

Katniss was blocking out the relay of instructions. She couldn't see Finn beside her, the brace was obscuring her view of him. But she would love to see his reaction. The familiar clunk of the ride sounded and the coaster inched slowly at first. She heard a not-so-manly screech behind her and giggled. Noob. She pities the person whomever the noob was unfortunately with. Though the scream definitely sounded familiar.

She screamed all she can scream. She loved the ride and if she had her way, she would definitely ride it again. This was the best so far. They haven't even gone so far. They were fastly approaching the steep and intimidating fall and the ride clunked. That slow inching before the big fall was deliciously terrifying. "How you holding up, Princey?" she called out loudly through the nervous screams of the people behind them. "Shut up and hold my hand." Katniss felt warmth seep through her hand and their saw that their fingers were intertwined. She couldn't see him, but she wanted to. She wanted to see his face so badly. To see if he was feeling the same thing as she was feeling. She didn't want to admit it but she was, no she can't be. But she was. Oh sweet Lord she was. She was falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a different sense though, Katniss felt her insides were building up in her throat and it was only a matter of time before it spills its contents into the open sky.

In the inertia of the moment, her head was pulled violently forward but her body did not follow. It took a good minute to realize that the ride was over. The brace automatically lifted and she saw that their still held hands. "A penny for your thoughts, Prince?"

Finnick seemed to have swallowed back his arteries for it took a while before he replied. "Next ride please." He shakily said. They clumsily got out of the cart, Finn was wobbling dangerously, teetering on his tiptoes and the sight made Kat laugh. Gone was the ever charming, ever steady and broody Prince. For just that moment though.

Katniss was reluctant to spin around for fear that she might hurl and Finn, as sweet as the caramel apples Luna Park's been shoving at their faces, offered to take her place. She braced he railings for support as she held up the map for him.

His finger eventually landed on a spot. "Well, what do you know, it's not a ride!" he exclaimed. Kat spotted a hint of relief in his tone. "It's the bicycle contest down by the Cotton Candy Factory." Katniss licked her lips at the sound of food. But this was no time for eating, she took his hand and headed down.

On their way, Katniss was eyeing the cotton candy booth. It was tempting enough that the fluffy clouds of sugar were strategically placed not an arm's reach away. However, a tiny voice interrupted her mussing about the mouth-watering delicacy.

A little girl and what looks to be her care taker were arguing "But Yaya! Yaya! Yani wants cotton candy not ice cream!"

"Bat Aliana you jast sed you wanted ice cream a mineet agoh. Hay nakong, batang ire! Ambot sa Imo!" The caretaker had a very strong Filipino accent.

The little girl kept on whining and whining and Katniss found it amusing. Finnick noticed this and smiled. "You remember our Eleanor and Cassie?" he pointed out to the whining girl. Kat chuckled knowingly, Eleanor and Cassie were their "kids". Too bad they never happened though.

"Is it okay if I go buy that girl some cotton candy?" she asked. "I'll come with you."

They walked towards the little girl who was now reluctantly sucking on her ice cream. Katniss crouched down to her height. The little girl was barely past her knees when standing up. "Do you want some cotton candy, sweetie?"

The little girl was staring at her with wide eyes at first, her mouth still lodged on to the dessert. Kat smiled and the little girl did the most peculiar thing. She beamed up at her and Katniss noticed a difference. A little tooth, embedded on the ice cream. The little girl looked down again and stared at her dearly departed oral tool, Kat was afraid that she would start crying but no. She laughed, good-naturedly at that. "Yes, Yani like cotton candy."

Kat bought 3 pouches. One for Yani and the other two for the both of them. She was about to hand her a pink one but the little girl insisted she wanted blue. The little girl gratefully opened the pouch and gobbled away. "Aliana, what doyo se to da lede, ah?" the caretaker pointed out.

Yani stepped forward and wrapped her little arms around Kat's leg, she stayed like that for a bit until she looked up with wide warm brown eyes and muttered a cute little "Thank you."

Katniss felt like tearing up. She suddenly wanted a kid. Well, so much for Eleanor and Cassie. She patted the little girl's dark hair and said a warm welcome. They were approaching the bicycle contest when she heard a familiar tiny voice. "But Yaya! Yaya! Yani wants popcorn not cotton candy!"

She chuckled. Maybe kids aren't exactly what she wants right now. "First alchemy and now poisoning little children? You cruel old hag." He gently elbowed her side and Kat flinched away. It tickled, damn it. He still knows her weak spots.

Step forward, can I get a couple, any couple! For Luna Park's Lover Land Bicycle Competition! You sir and your lovely lady?" Again, Finn took Kat's hand and tugged her forward. They were ushered to a vintage bicycle, the one with the really big wheel in front and a miniature one for the back, oddly there was a large basket connected to the steering handle. She observed the other couples and realized that one was supposed to sit on the basket while the other pedalled. Romantic indeed.

Finn was about to climb unto the seat to pedal but Kat stopped him. "What do you think you're doing huh?" she protested. "Clearly, witch. I am participating like the model participant I am. I'm not so sure about you though." He joked.

"Oh no, you don't. Look at you, you're skin and bones. This needs a little more muscle." Kat then showed her non-existent biceps. "What? Really Katniss, be serious now. We'll look like utter buffoons!" Finn looked around and saw that everyone on the pedal seat was the boy and the basket a girl. However, one couple did have a man on the basket. Finn was curious on who the poor fool was but was cut off by Kat. "We've been looking like buffoons for the whole day, might as well stick to our guns." She proceeded. "And plus let's reverse roles for a bit. I'm a cowboy and you're a pretty little lady for now." Finn shot her an incredulous look. But Kat was already in character. She hobbled with wide open legs while her hands were in her pockets. She climbed unto the pedal seat and tipped her imaginary cowboy hat. Finn had to hand it to her, she deserved an Oscar. He heaved and spoke in a high pitched voice, praying it won't crack.

"Oh dear me, thank you for saving a pretty little angel such as myself." He batted his eyelashes as Kat helped him on the basket. "Nothin' to it, tuts." Kat whispered huskily in his ear. He shivered at how close her breath was to his cheek and he blushed. It tickled, it did. Her breath. He guess she didn't forget his sensitive spots.

The gunshot was heard and Finn was pulled back by the surge of power that was Kat. She furiously pedalled, Finn looked back and saw the determination in her eyes. They were scary and fascinating at the same time. There was a couple a good few meters away from them. They were fast, but they were fumbling, especially the one on the basket. It was then that Finnick realized that it was the couple from earlier, the one that had a man on the basket. But what amazed Finn was that the pedal person was no woman. It was also a man. Strange, yes. But thats love for you.

"They're ahead of us!" Finn was surprised at the amount of rage in Katniss's tone. She was really determined. "Oh my, it seems were losing Mr. Sticky Gumbo Katkins!" Finn purred in his most convincing Texas accent. "Sticky Gumbo-what?" Katniss looked at him incredulously. He blushed, he heard in somewhere, in the old cartoons. "Sorry, I-I didn't kn-kno—"

He was cut off with Kat pressing her lips to his cheek in a pecking way. It was over before he knew it and he can't help but stare at her in shock. But she wasn't looking his way, she was determinedly fixated on the finish line with a wicked smirk on her lips. "Hold on tight, tuts. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

And before he knew it, they crossed the finish line and they were holding a cup in their hands and they were jumping up and down and only God knows why. Time slowed for Finn as he gazed up at the ecstatic woman beside him. She surely grew more beautiful in the last 5 years.

"We did it, tuts! We won!" she gleamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Finn couldn't help it but his heart warmed up quite nicely. He smiled and she smiled back. "A penny for your thoughts?" she said. "I'd give you a million for yours." He held out the map in front of his face and peeked out to see her as she spun around and Finn didn't see no witch. She really was Her Royal Highness the Queen. Her finger landed on a spot.

"Where to, my dear?" Finnick asked, he was now a Prince again. Though he thought twice if she was still a witch. "Twin dragons!"

* * *

Kat heard the tides of screams from the crowd as one end dips as the other end rises. Her blood was hitching again and she wanted to get on right then and there. "Calm down, let's find a way to pass the time." The line was rather long and Kat was tiresome. "How about we scream random words when our side rises. We'll sit at opposite ends to make it even more fun?" Kat suggested. "Alright then. Come let us plan."

Finn was thoroughly creeped out as Katniss crouched down like a maniac muttering words. People were starting to stare and whisper so Finn did what any other sensible man did. He plopped down next to her and joined in the crazy fest.

They were soon on the opposite ends. They were on the very tips of both ends. Katniss smiled wickedly at the Prince and he imitated her expression. The ride soon started. And satisfying screeches filled the air but none came from the pair on opposite ends. They were locked in daring staring contests. They ride swayed gently, slowly it built up a momentum until it reached it's gusto and both Katniss and Finnick knew that it was showtime. Katniss screamed first.

"WATERMELON!"

It dipped to the other side and Katniss felt her insides collide with her heart.

"SCREWDRIVERS!"

It dipped.

"AIRCONDITIONERS!"

It dipped and passengers were staring to get distracted and the noise started dying down only to focus on the weird couple screaming random things.

"PILLOW CASES!"

It dipped and Kat became more daring.

"PENIS!"

It dipped and people comically turned to the competitor. He was flustered for a moment and stuttered.

"C-CONDOM…MINIUM!"

It dipped. If the passengers could chuckle they would've. Kat grew more confident at his lack of fighting spirit.

"COWARD!"

It dipped.

"I'M SORRY!"

It dipped. And that was the last of their vulgar language. Katniss was hollering loudly and so was her competitor. "You should've seen your face when I shouted penis! AHAHAHA!"

"You win this time, witchy!" he laughed and wrapped an arm around her as they walked towards a less crowded area. They did the protocol. Finn spun as she held the trusty and somehow worn out map. The sun was beating down their backs because it was about 'o clock in the afternoon. Katniss hoped that Yani was enjoying her ice cream. She might regret her popcorn now.

"Another game booth, it's a dart game." He examined the spot and found it confusing. "Where?" she asked. "Right about where you're standing right now."

She giggled and approached the first booth. "I don't know how to play darts, Prince." She said. It was then that she noticed the little printed footprints on the ground. It was behind each other so that the footprints behind would be hugging the footprint in front. It had colors, the one behind was blue for the boy and the pink one for the girl in front.

"Worry not, your Prince is here." He stepped behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She fought the urge to lean into his embrace but she finally gave in and did so. He didn't mean to mind though. He even tightened his hold on her. Kat gingerly perched her hand above his.

"So, you raise your arm while holding it like this." He whispered in her ear. Goosebumps rose all around Kat's body. "And you take aim, a little above the bullseye but not that much." He guided her, his breath at he shell of her ear. "You take a deep breath." Kat felt his chest rise a bit at her back but Kat couldn't follow, she doesn't feel like breathing, she felt like holding her breath to what was to come next.

She has moved on. She clearly has. She has moved on from him and everything they have been. Because that's what they were, has beens. She was engaged now. She was happy with a man that was happy with her. But what do you do when you meet the one that made you happy before.

"You let go." And with a flick of their wrists, the dart went flying masterfully and popped a sorry balloon. A strip of paper dwindled delicately to the ground. Kat felt sympathy for the strip of paper when Finn released himself from the embrace. Kat immediately missed his warmth.

"You got item # 15, a pink teddy bear. Here you go." The attendant plucked a stuffed toy from a shelf and gave it Kat.

"Oh sweet cliché." Finn laughed. He smiled as Kat's face lighted up like a little Yani on Christmas Day. "Thank you." She was a big Yani then.

"Next ride!" he proposed. With a teddy at hand and a smile on her face, she spun around and her finger landed on what made Finn's blood run cold. The Enterprise.

"I want to ride that! Kat pulled Finnick to a swirling thing with a bunch of screaming people. "Ahh, the ." he wrapped an arm around her waist. And swallowed the hard lump on his throat.

For Katniss. For Katniss, you coward.

"Can we get a drink first? I'm parched." She said, eyeing the booth beside them.

They ordered some drinks and proceeded to the terrifying ride. Finn was silently praying to The Lord. "God Save the Queen." He muttered.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!...ahhhhhh…AHHHHHHHHHH!...ahhhhhhh…..AHHHHHHHHHH!...ahhhhhhhhhh…..AHHHHHHHHH!"

Finnick felt like he was fruit. Yes of all the things to think about before you die, it had to be aligning yourself to a fruit. A peach if Finnick had his way. Yes, a peach would do quite nicely. He was a peach in a humongous blender of a ride.

His cheeks were flapping comically in the wind.

Please just end this now. Just end this now.

Katniss beside him was quite the same but she seemed more like an apple. A ripe fresh red apple. Because he really couldn't define the blush on her face. But he was sure that it was as red as an apple.

Or maybe a tomato.

There was a soundly clunk as the ride halted. Only three things registered in Finn's mind. One, he was going to spend the rest of his life as a religious person and spend 24/7 praising the Lord for saving him. Two, It was over. It was finally over. And three, the floor was wet.

"I'm really really really really sorry. God! I'm so embarrassed!" Katniss covered her face with her hands and groaned. This never happened to her! The last time she peed herself was when before she…

"Don't worry, it's okay. You look really pretty in that skirt. You're definitely not a witch anymore. You're my Queen." He bowed and offered his hand and kissed it.

They joined an apple-eating contest. It didn't work.

Kat still didn't budge. A soft melody wafted through the air and Finnick smiled. Perfect. "You know what, I know the perfect thing to cheer you up."

"I'm sorry, that didn't seem to cheer you up at all. Now I know the PERFECT thing to cheer you up."

_**(start the music here... pretty please. It's Marry Me by Train)**  
_

He led her to an open dome where lights from above emitted rainbow God rays that bathed the couples that danced under it. It was twilight and the sunset burst into a fiery dash of pinks and red and oranges. A serene song enchanted Katniss and she followed him to the very heart of the dome. It was magical, this moment. It was one of those rare instants when you want to live in forever.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

"See you fit right in." he smiled. She hesitantly looked around and observed, everybody was induced in their own fantasies. And Kat wanted to join in the magic.

"So what now?" she looked up to him and her heart melted. Her Prince Charming.

"How about… we spin around in circles, eyes closed and go to wherever fate dictates us?" he looked at her as he hooked his arm around her waist, took her hand and pulled her close.

"Yes, I'd like that." She smiled.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love as finally shifted my way_

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed. How she misses this. She misses his warmth and his tenderness and his gentle embrace.

_Marry me, today and everyday_

_Marry me, if I ever the nerve to say hello in this café _

_Say you will, say you will_

But she can't. She won't. She has Gale. Her loving caring and adorable fiancé. And she's so happy with him. Because she loves him. He trusts her. He does.

_You wear white and I wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful._

_Now that the weight is over_

_Love has finally showed her my way_

_Marry me, today and everyday_

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café _

_Say you will, say you will,_

"Don't you think this is quite relaxing I mean with you and me, here dancing. You certainly are my Queen. You blossomed into a beautiful woman over the past five years." He whispered in her ear, there was something in his voice that told her that these words were only meant for her. And that he doesn't say this to any other woman. Just her.

She gulped at this. Please don't. Please don't make me fall in love with you again. I'm getting married, I'm supposed to be over you…

_Marry me, today and everyday._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, say you will_

_Marry me…_

The last note hung in the air and Katniss felt herself slacken. The moment ended. How she wished it never ended. It was perfect right then and there.

Finnick slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. It pierced her, his eyes. They were deep and knowing. They were wise yet young. She wanted to drown in those eyes and be with him.

"The Sky Rider Ferris Wheel's simply begging us to ride. And we've been spinning together for some time now. Can we ride that? If you don't mind, I mean." He said. She nodded and he led her out into the night.

It was chilly and Kat shivered. Finn turned back and looked at her, he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She snuggled into his scent. It smelt of rain. And Kat loved that.

They got into the luminous gondola. It slowly rose and so did they, in silence. They were almost at the peak. And suddenly the city lighted up in front of their eyes. A vast darkness lighting up like a tiny little candles illuminating the ground beneath them. It was magical, wonders that can only be experienced once. It makes you believe that there really is a greater force out there that makes these things that brings tears to your eyes happen. From the distance, the band played a soothing tune. So this was what life would feel like if it had background music. And Kat couldn't remember a moment in her life that was this perfect.

_****__**(Here's the url: youtube watch?v=Ie9-Dm1KpTU give it a try f+eel the magic of their voices. Sing along if you like ;D)**_

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

"Breath-taking." She heard a mutter in front of her. "I know, it's really magical. One of the reasons I love the city so much." She replied not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"I'm not talking about the city. I'm talking about you. You, Katniss. You look so breath-taking right now." He said. She looked into his eyes. The eyes that held so much depth.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

"Don't say that, Finn. Please." She looked down and bit her lip. "Why ever not? It's true. You should see yourself right now." He tried moving closer to her but she moved away.

"There's a reason why we broke up." She fought the tears that were falling helplessly. "And I don't want to make the same mistakes again. Just remind yourself why didn't we work out."

_Coz even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows were worth it_

_No I won't give up_

"Please answer the phone, Finn! I know you're there! I know you can hear me! I'm tired of the sound of the fucking voice mail! Please just talk to me." its a flashback.

"You think I'd just trust you again? I know you love him Katniss. I know that you're just trying to put up with me but in truth you're tired. You're bored. You want to move on the the next fucking co-star like your love ends with the credits on the movie!"

_But in the end you're still my friend_

_At least we did intend or us to work_

_We didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, what I'm not and who I am_

He looked at her confused then sorry. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean it that way, I didn't think you'd take it like that. You see… I'm already married." he said. Kat felt her chest constrict. She got stabbed.

At the other side of the circle, where things weren't so great either. At all.

"You know, mate. I really love her."

Peeta felt his heart rip apart and cave in. He turned his head quickly to the side to hide his tears. "I know. And I also know you got her now." He choked out, his fought the urge to clutch at his heart. He wanted to rip it out, so he won't feel. He'll just be numb.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

_When I look at you._

At that moment, two hearts broke at the same time. They might have been hurting the worst at this moment. But neither knew that someday, they will be truly happy. For happiness is but an illusion. Everything is everywhere you're supposed to be, it's only after everything that you realize you were everywhere and you were happy.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I hope that you read it with the music. It changes a great deal with it. And I also worked hard on making both dialogue and lyrics collide. So this broke CookieCruncher's record for the longest chapter so far. I hope you felt the same way I felt when I wrote the last part (from the dance to the end) because I was crying. I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU TO TEARS! Nah, I'm joking. And I also hoped I convinced you that Finnick is not that bad a guy. I tried (and hope succeeded) in swaying you from Peeta/Gale to Finn here. Because that was one of the greatest things I experienced while reading the Hunger Games Trilogy. The fact that this page, I'm in love with Peeta, next page I'm in love with Gale and then the next with Finnick. In my view, it's what makes a writer great. By taking the readers on the ride, whether it be Enterprise of Sky Rider. **

**Nameless, peace out! :D CookieCruncher's up next! Review and Favorite!**


	14. Trust Issues

**Thank you Guest for asking those, because even _I _got confused with the Finn and Peeta memories. So far, I have heard of a type of amnesia that makes a person forget someone who did a great impact on his/her life. I mean, why can't Kat forget her parents right? STUPID AUTHORS :D  
**

**And it's a Peeta-Katniss story, it just starts with so much ex's-drama. Don't worry, Peeta-Katniss love will be up in the eighteenth chapter or so, so this fic kinda requires patience :) We love all of our reviewers!  
**

**Chapter 14: Trust Issues.**

* * *

Silent treatments.

Ah, yes. The dreaded time in every man's life when he knows he's fucked and his wife (or in Gale's case, fiancée) is really not happy about it.

"It was fun wasn't it?"

Gale heard no reply. He sighed and looked at the silly key ring he was wearing. A little pink heart was stuck on a blue plastic band which resembled a ring. Gale wore it on his left pinky, seeing as there was no possible chance it would fit in all of his other fingers. He stopped on a red light, and forced the ring off his miniscule finger. Pocketing the horrendous thing, he looked straight ahead. The clouds look darker tonight. Hmm, rain's coming down anytime soon.

Silent treatments.

Yes, they suck like hell.

The memory of Finn's surprised and somewhat disappointed face was still emblazoned in Katniss's mind. And for sure, it's going to stay there for a while. She felt so ashamed because of what her fiancé did. That was truly unfair on her side.

Gale deserved this. He deserved a silent treatment. Kat was actually considering putting a good layer of duct tape over her mouth for good measure. Silent treatments killed him, she knew.

The ride home was still as quiet as the night outside; Kat had no intentions of talking to him, not after what he did. He stopped the car on the front of their small house and in a flash, Kat was out of the car. Gale followed her inside, and came in just in time to see Kat talking to someone in her phone. Her backpack was lying on the floor like it had been thrown treated like garbage. Kat was waiting for Peeta to pick the phone up. He did after three rings.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Peeta. It's Kat. I'm sorry, for you know, what happened _a while ago_." She said the last three words loudly, making sure Gale would hear. He, on the other hand, picked the bag up and started fixing the contents again.

"_Oh, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for following you two. I'm sorry I even thought about it."_

"Oh, _you_ don't need to _apologize_." She shook her head and cleared her throat, "_I'm_ just trying to say _sorry_ for getting you into this."

"_Are you okay now?"_

"I'd give anything to say that _I'm fine_, but _I'm not_." She said, louder this time.

"_Well, what's wrong?"_

"Just _Gale _and his stupid antics─"

Gale was suddenly in front of her. He snatched the phone away from her hand, and clicked whatever the 'X' button meant, knowing that its main purpose is to end the call. He then threw it on the living room and luckily, it hit the couch. Kat's head followed the phone, not daring to look at the man in front of her.

"Kat, luv, please talk to me." Gale finally pleaded. Kat stopped, and dangerously turned around in a slow motion. "After what you did? Do you think that after stalking me for the whole day, and invading my personal time and space, do you think I'd even let you pass this time? I don't know where you find the courage to talk to me after what you did!" Kat yelled. "I was only being protective─" "Oh please like packing the whole house for me isn't enough." Kat cut him off. "I was being rational, wasn't I?" Gale asked.

"_Rational_? Gale, what part of rational don't you get? Did you even see Finn's face when he saw you? _You _are _unbelievable_." Kat sent him a glare. Gale was starting to lose his cool. "_I_ am unbelievable? Kat, if I should say, wasn't it _your_ choice to have a date with your ex-boyfriend?" he asked, scoffing. "What is wrong with me hanging out with Finn? Gale, we broke up almost _six years_ ago! _Six fucking years!_ And I've spent my five years with you! Wasn't that enough to prove that I won't leave you?" Footsteps making hard echoing sounds as they pounded on the floorboards, she started pacing to the dining area and banged her fist on the maple table.

"God, Gale! You don't know how humiliated I am right now! Finn only wanted a friendly date, and you just had to screw it up!" Kat screamed. "I was trying to keep you safe!" "Keep me safe? What the hell do you think he is? Some psychopathic maniac?" "I didn't even agree to this!" he huffed. "Yes, but that was my personal time! I have my own life, too, Gale!" she pushed on further. "Look, I was just trying to see if you were going to be okay with him. I was scared something might happen to you. That was all." he ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"So you don't trust me?"

Kat's sneer looked scarier as the light from the dining table illuminated her heated face.

"I do, Kat!" he fought. "Why? Don't you trust me, Gale? I didn't follow you around when you and your makeup artist were alone in your room. I didn't tag along when you went out on parties you attended. I trusted you, why couldn't you do the same?" tears were starting to fill her eyes up. Her heart gave a tweak, and she gripped the table tightly. "I do trust you! It's him I don't trust with you, okay?" he finally shouted in anger. His chest heaved as he took deep breaths. "_Why_? Finn was just being _friendly_. Finn was okay!" she yelled in defense.

"Oh really? Those weren't the words I heard from you when you broke up with him."

There.

Now Gale had something good to say.

Kat kept quiet while Gale continued. "Finnick wasn't the best when he left you, was he? You came to me when Peeta wasn't around. Who was there to cheer you up when Peeta didn't have the time? Tell me Kat, who was there to keep you happy when you were alone? For the last 5 years, all I ever did was take care of you! I was there to pick you up on your feet when no one else was there! And now all of a sudden you run off with someone else who just _happens_ to be your ex-boyfriend, and you expect me to be okay with it. What am I, Kat? Some kind of backup guy you complain to when everyone else gave up on your constant whining and never ending ranting?" Gale shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kat gasped. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Was I that complaining? Was I really just another trouble you had to deal with? After all the problems I shared to you, was I just another attention seeking whore you needed to look after? I trusted you, and I thought you would understand. I thought─ I thought you would understand. I trusted you, I thought you did, too." Kat's knees shook as her emotions gave in. The sudden realization of what Gale said dawned over the two of them. Not once in the five years they have been together had Gale yelled at Kat like that. "Kat, luv, I─"

"What's the use of getting married anyway if you can't even trust me for one goddamn minute?" She looked up to gaze at him. "I do tr─"

"Save your excuses, Gale. I don't want to hear about your stupid reasons. You told me you care, you told me you understand. I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed you turned into everything you said you'd never be. And if you can't tolerate me this time around, I'm sure you can't even bear with me anymore." Kat stood in full height and, fresh tears still pouring, ran upstairs. Her bronze hair bounced, and Gale stood there in shock of what just happened.

"HEYYYYYY! I JUST GOT A HAPPY MEAL FOR FREE─"

Chris held out an array of paper bags from McDonalds high in the air. His cheerful grin broke when he saw Kat stopping in the staircase, crying. His brother had that look of regret plastered on his face.

"Oh, did I miss out on anything?" his arms limply fell on his sides, the food inside the bags shaking. Kat ran faster up to their room and shut the door, creating a loud _bang_ that echoed on the second floor. "I'm sorry, you didn't have to see that." Gale massaged his forehead. This was a hectic and tiring day, he lets out a breath of dissatisfaction. "No, did I interrupt anything?" Chris asked worriedly. "No, don't even bother about the topic. Now let's have that talk I wanted?" Gale suggested and they headed to the living room, sitting on the couch he would soon be sleeping in.

The cell phone, now buried between the fluffy corner of the couch, still ran, and other than Kat and Gale's neighbors, I'm pretty sure there's still someone who managed to witness the couple's fight.

* * *

**For Merlin's sake, that was bloody short and unsatisfying. My apologies, dear readers. I was in no mood to fight when I wrote this. Okay why am I speaking like this? Anyway, **_**Nameless**_** writes next. On a brighter side of life, I like Ben n' Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, just sayin'.**


	15. I do, take two

**Sorry**

**CHAPTER 15: I DO, TAKE TWO**

* * *

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You feel like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love as arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

He pulled up to the luxurious garden where the vow renewal was to be held. It was inside a gargantuan pavilion half the size of a football field. The columns that lined the entrance where marble and it formed a canopy of flowers. From the outside, it was decked with crawling vines. There were tables on the front yard all connected with white ribbons, inside waited a buffet table and Peeta felt his mouth water already. He hadn't had lunch yet, he checked his watch, it was already 4 in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to dip between the horizons. A white carpet cut through the garden at the front, to the pavilion until all the way to the end. Peeta saw a bit of the altar and he gave an inner groan. 50's music wafted to the inside of the cab he was in. Peeta bit his lip and arranged his lapel. He never liked weddings; they were boring and made you feel out of place. It was filled with old people who need food to be chewed for them.

He paid the taxi fee and went out. He looked around. How many Hawthorne's were there? Because there were hundreds and hundreds of people here. From the far right was a group of teenagers who were dancing around to a non-existent music, to the left were mothers showing off their infants to their relatives. To the far end were the oldies, they were layered with jewelleries and Peeta felt pity for them for he couldn't imagine the weight of the stones around their necks. By the buffet table were the gentlemen and Peeta's breath was caught in his throat. Oh my Mjolnir! It's Thor! He was happily chatting with men who looked exactly like him. Damn it must be a gene pool or something because Peeta found it hard to distinguish one Hawthorne from the other. They were all happily mingling and laughing and drinking and Peeta felt himself shrink further as he plunged deeper into the mass of flora and fauna and Hawthorne's. They all seemed to know each other well.

He now knew the extent of his arrival. Who in the world would invite the ex-boyfriend of your almost daughter-in-law to your vow renewal? He hadn't caught wind of Katniss or Gale yet. He hoped they were alright now, but a little wicked side of him begged that they never did make up. What! No! Inappropriate! Totally evil. He might as well be Beelzebub's heir. He awkwardly trudged to a seat at the very back by the isle and settled himself beside a fussy little toddler. The woman beside him who he supposed was the mother sent him a smile. Peeta thought she looked a lot like Gale. The bell sounded and people resumed their seats.

The entourage started pooling in from behind the crowd and Peeta thought that Gale and Katniss were likely to be part of them. The little girls were joyfully basking in their glory, showering petals to the seats, one of them was oddly familiar, and Peeta realized it was Bailey! Little Bailey! The little girl who didn't want to wear a shirt the first day he met Katniss on a train. She's grown up a lot through the course of the month. Her green eyes met his, and he smiled and waved to her, she blushed a deep red and dunked the entire content of the basket on Peeta's head. He gave her a thumbs up. The rest was uneventful except for the little ring bearer that threw a tantrum in the middle of the isle, he had to be carried by his mother for the rest of the walk.

Soon, Peeta finally saw Kat. She was artfully clad in a dark blue dress that looked a little too mature and sophisticated than what Peeta would expect. Peeta was waiting for that something, that feeling whenever Katniss would enter. That feeling of goosebumps rising, or the breath hitching in his throat or the daze but it never came. True enough, Peeta was thinking twice if he needed to bring his trusty pair of Ray Bans but he thought that it would be rude to bring it to an event such as a wedding, he realized he didn't need so. He was right.

It was typical that the sun would shine in the right angle in the right time and in the right place whenever Kat would enter any scene of any kind; whether it be comedy tragedy or romance, but this time, it didn't. She was pale in comparison to what she usually looks like but still beautiful. Like a withered angel. Pale and fragile not sunny and charismatic.

She had her arm loosely hooked around Gale who was next to her not looking any better than she was. His neck was oddly stiff and Peeta knew that angle very well. A night spent on the couch. They weren't looking into each other's eyes, and they walked at a faster pace than the rest of the people as if they wanted to separate as quickly as possible. Peeta didn't know if he was happy or not.

The bride entered and Peeta tried suppressing a smile. He did not know this woman, nor did he ever encountered her before but he knew that she had that sparkle in her smile that said, 'I love the man I'm marrying and by golly I'll love him for the rest of my life'. Peeta wondered if he'll ever have that type of relationship. Kat or no Kat. It'd be nice to feel like that.

He then knew that it was quite a bad choice of seat considering that the little toddler beside him was wiping his snot on his pant and it was quite distracting. "An angel is he not?" the mother cooed over his son and the little devil beamed up at Peeta with a bit of goo left on hanging under his nostril.

Peeta shrugged and turned his attention towards the couple. He tried craning his neck but he couldn't get a look at the groom. It was either he was really small, which Peeta doubted very much with just the very sight of all three Hawthorne brothers, or he was not even there.

"Dearly beloved, family and friends," the deep voice of the officiant resonated through the pavilion.

And pending daughter-in-law ex-boyfriends.

"We are gathered here today for the—" Peeta felt himself droning away.

"Oh get on with it already! I want some piece of that hunky man!"

Peeta was snapped out of his reverie. He looked around for the suspect and everybody seemed equally shocked as he is. Then the sound of laughter was heard from the altar. Surely no one would object to a marriage that has been for 50 years! Then Peeta realized it was coming from the bride herself. Everyone got the drift and laughed along with her.

"When you first joined hands and hearts 53 years ago, you did not know where life would take you. And now here you are after 53 years of marriage and still your love is as strong and possibly even stronger than it was 53 years ago. You have loved, cherished and endured each other to an extent that most couple nowadays could not even dream about. So, as you come here today to reaffirm your wedding vows and as you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife, do you now reaffirm the vows you took 53 years ago?"

Peeta smiled. It was sweet in a way. They said their vows in which Mrs. Hawthorne's were rated humorously so and Mr. Hawthorne's were incongruously slurred. Peeta didn't know why, but he was an old man. Nearing 80 or so, if Peeta heard correctly from Gale.

* * *

Katniss didn't really know what to feel right now. She didn't know if she wanted too still be mad at Gale or just give up the whole act and make it up. She tried earlier this morning but she never got a chance because she was whisked away by Elsa and Vanessa. Her almost sister-in-laws were fussing over her immensely. Elsa was trying 15 different hairstyles and Vanessa was caking her face with make-up. She asked what the trouble was all about because they looked harassed and all. They only said one thing and Kat was sure that all the dread in the world were sucked into her.

"Beware of the family."

Katniss now knew how much of a critical day this was. Not only for her but for Gale too. The whole clan was reuniting. From great grandparents to the little nieces and nephews. And Katniss had to be at her best behaviour for their approval. And one always knew that the hottest topic of a wedding was the weird little almost daughter-in-law. She's family yes, but not there yet. And everyone thought that it was up to them if the union was valid or not. One way or another, Katniss was going to be criticized. And today was not the day she felt like sucking up all the crap that Gale's relatives would throw at her.

Gale, for one, was ignoring her. He would introduce her once in a while to his relatives but just because Chris threatened to take out the old family album containing the most gruesome of baby pictures if he didn't. Chris would then send a knowing wink at his almost little sister. Most of them were all right, and Katniss was particularly fond of the little nephews and nieces. It was crystal clear that adorable ran in the blood.

She tried looking around for a bit of dark hair, which was rare in the Hawthorne bloodline, and found a little patch among the leagues of blondes but it was too far away and she was carried off for more of judgement and speculation.

If there was one woman in the entire family that Katniss loved, it was Hazelle herself. She was spunky and wild for a woman of her age. Heck she was even more spunky and wild than Katniss ever was! It was weird to hear words like that come out of a sweet old lady such as Mrs. Hawthorne. There were even times when she gave Katniss sex-ed which made Kat blush profusely and her almost mother-in-law would laugh heartily and tell her she didn't need the knowledge because she thought that Kat was pretty satisfying enough for her son.

Mr. Hawthorne treated her like his own daughter already. He adored her and told her that she reminded him of his wife when she was younger, Mrs. Hawthorne would then agree and compliment her son for a job well done.

She loved the immediate family. She wouldn't say the same for the distant ones.

"Kat? How you holdin' up?" came a soft whisper next to her. She turned to the Latina beauty that was Elsa. She was pretty much a big sister to her and that sometimes they would spend an eternity together in the kitchen while their significant others would hang out. They would laugh at the silly antics of their men and hang out in the spa when there's time.

"Pretty good." She smiled back. Elsa noticed the sadness in her eyes. Chris told her of the quarrel last night and how he walked in with a bag of McDonalds take-out right in the middle of the lion's den. She punched his arm for good measure. "Oh it's okay, Hermana. Mine was just the same; look out for their Aunt in the father's side." She warned and pointed to a woman from the other side of the room with a flamboyant hat on her crown. She almost wore a permanent scowl. She turned her head towards Katniss and their eyes met for a spilt second. Kat felt a bolt shoot straight up her spine and quickly turned away.

"You telling her about You-Know-Who?" whispered Vanessa at her other side. Elsa nodded solemnly and patted Kat's back. This was a hell of a day.

* * *

The crowd was overwhelming. Peeta never felt more squished in his life. It was a blur of blond hair and grey eyes. He squeezed himself and settled himself on a lone bench by the far side of the pavilion. Where was Katniss when you need her?

"You're sitting on her."

Peeta jumped at the tiny voice that was heard beside him. She almost escaped his line of sight. A little girl stared at him with a straight face, it seemed unnatural for a little girl. She was in a white chiffon dress that poofed at her ankles. She would've looked cute if this didn't look like it was a scene from a Tim Burton movie. She was there perched quite contentedly beside him. God knows where she came from. "You're sitting on her." She repeated. She looked at him with wide grey eyes that held too much depth for a girl that just barely passed over five.

"Excuse me?"

"You're sitting on Katniss." She said more clearly. "What?" Peeta dumbly. He leaned forward to get a better ear when something squeaked horrifyingly underneath him. He jumped and looked at where his behind used to reside. There lied a poor, squashed rag doll. The little girl demurely picked up the poor thing and smoothed its unruly red mane. "You killed her. Now she's dead." She said flatly, not a tone found in her voice. Peeta didn't know if he should be horrified. She hopped on her tiny feet and tiptoed towards a pond with swans minding their own business. Peeta followed her curiously wondering what on earth the odd little girl would do. And she didn't disappoint him. She violently dunked the head of the poor doll into the pond several times, successfully flustering the swans that caused quite a commotion to the guests nearby.

After a few more dunks, the little, odd girl was satisfied. She grabbed a short twig that was next to her and Peeta didn't know what she did to it because her back was turned but Peeta was sure he didn't want to know. She walked over to Peeta and stared up at him with wide unblinking eyes. Did this girl ever smile? She beckoned Peeta to come closer and lean down, Peeta did so, not wanting to upset her because his hair was finely gelled this morning and certainly he did not want to have his head dunked a couple of times in the pond and ruin his perfect hair. She raised her tiny white hands and showed Peeta the soaked toy that looked terrifying to the eyes of any other normal kid.

"There, I've re-Christened it. It's Margaret now. Be a dear and say hello to your murderer, Margaret." she said. "Hello." She said in a deeper voice. She sensed Peeta's confusion. "Margaret is a man." She explained and pulled down the doll's Mary John's and revealed a stick carelessly skewered on the doll's midsection. Peeta was downright horrified. "See? He has a –"

"Cyprus! What are you doing with my boyfriend!" another shriller voice. The little girl, Cyprus was her name, widened her eyes even more that Peeta was afraid that it would fall off and roll to wherever fallen eyes roll to. "Oh no, not _**her**_. Say goodbye to your murderer, Margaret." Then the twig fell and they both stared at it. "Goodbye, murderer. I hope to see you again sometime in the near future." Her voice wasn't deep anymore; in fact, it was the highest pitch Peeta could ever imagine.

Cyprus leaned towards Peeta and whispered creepily into his ear. "Seven Days." Then she trotted off, doll in hand. "Boyfriend! Boyfriend!" called out a voice. He turned around and met a familiar set of eyes. It was Bailey. "Don't mind, Cy. She's really weird. Come with me, let's dance!" she proposed and grabbed his hand quite possessively and dragged him with unbelievable force.

She danced with him and Peeta had to crouch a little to reach her hands. "Did you like my present earlier, boyfriend?" she talked to him trying to look mature. Peeta had to giggle like a teenage high school girl. He figured he should jest get along. At least now he had a companion, better than skulking around like a creeper. "I asked, did you like my present?" she said clearly. A little frown on her porcelain face. Her curls bounced and she was in a white chiffon dress just like Cyprus. She could pretty much pass for an audition for Goldilocks, if looks were judged.

"Oh yes, sweetheart. It was charming." He smiled. She looked pleased of his response. "Do you find my curls satisfying? I find it quite too frilly. Is it alright?" she gestured and flipped her hair. Too cute. "No, no. You're exceptionally beautiful tonight."

"Tonight?" she snapped and grimaced. Peeta didn't know what he said to upset her. "Just tonight?"

"Sweet Heavens, no. You misunderstood me, sweetheart. You always look beautiful." He assured and added an accent for better effects. "You flatter me." She rolled her eyes. "No, sweetheart. You are beautiful." He smiled. If only women were this easy to please.

And they danced away and Peeta thought, 'this isn't so bad'.

* * *

However, the situation was not so good by the other side of the pavilion. Katniss's cheeks hurt at smiling so much but it seemed to please Aunt whatever her name is because she has been through so many already.

"And so I said 'silk is too smooth for you!'" they all laughed and she did so too. "What say you, Katniss? How do you find silk?" the older woman with the hooked nose asked her. Kat swallowed a lump. She rummaged her mind for anything with silk.

"Ummm… I think it's….fascinating…. that it came from…. Worms?" she said stupidly. They stared at her and she prayed it would work. Then they finally clicked. "Ah yes! Silkworms! Nature and its wonders providing us with such luxuries!" they all agreed. She can't take this anymore.

"Excuse me," she stuttered and hurried to a less crowded area. She spotted Gale by the balcony and she almost ran to him. Then she remembered that they were still quarrelling and felt limp. She doesn't want to put up with this anymore. He seemed at home, duh. He was chatting up some of his cousins that looked frighteningly like him that Katniss was having trouble distinguishing Gale from the rest.

The someone bumped her from behind. "Hey little sister! Let me introduce you to our cousins!" It was Chris. He wrapped a thick arm around her waist and dragged her towards the unsuspecting group of men that Gale was with. "No, no, no, Chris! I'm fine! It's okay!" she protested her heels slicing against the marble below. "Nonsense! You need to get to know the family more!" he shouted. _As if I haven't had enough!_

"This here, is my future sister-in-law, Katniss!" he bellowed to the group of men around Gale's age. They all turned at the same time. "HEY! LITTLE SISTER!" they all greeted and before Kat knew it, she was being hugged and passed around. They all hooted and Kat felt like she was in a football game wherein she was the brown oval ball. She was surprised because she didn't know them and they were touching her. She was haphazardly dropped into a familiar pair of arms who steadied her dizzy frame.

"Hello, luv." a flat voice said. She looked up, it was Gale and he was looking at her. Smiling, even. But Katniss knew that it was fake, it didn't reach his eyes. "Crikey, Gale! You snagged a pretty little darling here!" one of them said, Kat was unsure who it came from. It was then that she realized they all looked exactly the same. Sextuplets. She was surrounded by seven Gales. Great.

"Doesn't he always, Paul? You on the other hand seem to be a monster magnet!" replied another. "Well, look who talking? Ethan here thinks he's handsome!" joked another. "I look like Gale, don't I?" he shrugged. "We all look alike, dufus! Gale here just got lost on his way, we could've been seven!" the last exclaimed. Gale laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ralph!"

"Let's ask, Katniss! Who do you think is the most handsome, sweetie?" then all of them struck a ridiculous masculine pose and Kat can't help but laugh. If Gale laughed along with her, it'd be perfect. But he didn't. He didn't even touch her. He moved to the other side of their lively group for reason unknown. She sighed.

* * *

"Wait here, Peeta! I'm just going to perform. I'll be back soon, my love." She called out and blew Peeta a kiss as she was dragged away by her mother. Peeta chuckled. "Cute kid." Droned a man beside him. When will people quit popping out from nowhere? "Yeah, she insists I'm her one true love and what not." He chuckled at the middle aged man that was content with a bottle of whiskey. "Frank Hawthorne." He introduced himself and shook hands with Peeta. His hands were clammy and Peeta made sure to hide his hand under the table before wiping it on his pants. A lump was felt and Peeta realized it was from the booger-picking little angel from a while ago. He shivered and wiped the disgusting combination underneath the table. "Peeta Mellark." He replied. "Oh I know you, you're my nephew's fiancée's ex-boyfriend, ain't ya?" he said then took a look at Peeta and laughed. "I'm his uncle. From the mother side. That's my older sister right there. And she's getting married again, hah! Waste of money." He said. "I don't think so, sir. They're rich." Peeta was shocked at what he said. He found it easy to open up to Frank but he was afraid that he just overstepped his boundaries. But Frank just laughed and handed him a wineglass and poured him his drink. "Well kid, you know what they say, it doesn't matter if the glass is half full or half empty," he sat back down as the beverage brimmed dangerously. "as long as there's whiskey in it."

Peeta agreed on this and toasted with him. "True story."

Peeta saw a gathering at the small stage at the side and out popped Bailey, her curls redone and dress re-poofed. She cleared her throat and it successfully gotten everyone's attention. She straightened proudly and scanned the crowd. She raised a demure brow at Peeta and like before, he gave her a thumbs up.

"I am Bailey Patricia Aliana Jael Cjyenne Marinella Brown Hawthorne and I am reciting a poem I made myself." She gleamed and said it in a sing-song voice. Wow, she probably soared through name spelling in Nursery.

"Dear Grandma and Grandpa, you're surely in love!"

"And God is so happy to look at you from above!"

"Thank you for giving me my daddy and uncles!"

"And all the dolls that little girls can only dream of."

The people chuckled at this.

"Thank you for telling me that I'm pretty but no thank you."

"Because I already know it, and I know it's very true."

This was a spunky little girl.

"So that is all, it's over now. Dear ladies and gents."

"Now turn back your attention to my lovely grandparents!"

She finished with a shrill chirp and bowed so low her curls brushed the stage. People clapped generously, some were crying which Peeta found odd. Yes it was cute, but it didn't bring him to tears. But yeah, it was family. Who knows what goes on?

Surprisingly enough, Frank clicked his tongue. "Cute kid." He muttered and looked down. He downed the rest of his whiskey and sighed. It seemed odd but Peeta just ignored it anyway. He saw Bailey skip down the stage and happily trot towards the private table reserved for the bride and groom. She gave them each a hug. First Hazelle, who pecked her cheek and nuzzled her and then to Craig. It struck Peeta when he saw Craig. The old man was sitting down on a wheelchair, his head lolling to the side precariously, he had a tube connected to the side of his face that led to a dextrose. Bailey proceeded and hugged the old man and pecked his cheek. His eyes rose to hers and he gave her a tired smile.

"Stroke, but my sister never did mind it. Weird one, she is." Frank poured himself another glass. "Why isn't she sad that he's dying?" he asked. "We're all dying. We've been dying since the day we've been born. You're about the a third of your way through, I suppose." He looked him over. But Peeta still didn't get it. "Son, you'll soon grow tired of this fucked up world we live in. All beer and no cheer. When you're as young as that old coot my sister calls her husband, you'll welcome death like an old bottle of grape wine," he reached over and grabbed another bottle and gestured to Peeta. "Classy and Traditional."

* * *

Katniss was hurrying to the women's room. Her bladder was going to explode if she doesn't get there any faster. She bumped a few people on the way, one was exceptionally loud about it but she didn't have any time for that!

She finally reached the stall, hitched her dress up and sighed in relief as she did her business. Sometime in the middle of it, she heard a group of people enter, they were snotty-sounding. Kat tried to angle her pee so the she could hear what they were talking about.

"Thankfully some space, it's a shame it's not air-conditioned, right Evangeline?" a deep, womanly croak echoed in the bathroom. "I thought they'd provide more." Replied a high-pitched one. "Maybe they're saving it for the old man? All their fortunes preserving a corpse!" they laughed an annoying cackle and Kat fumed. How dare they?

"What do you think about that new meat that your nephew's with?" one sneered. "Oh! Certainly Gale could do better than that! She looks so… unruly." "Enough with propriety, Caroline! She's just another hooker." The deep croak sounded again. If Kat wasn't in the middle of unloading then she would have wrung their fat necks from behind. Hooker?

"A rather rude one at that! She bumped me earlier when we were getting here, I almost spilled my drink on my dress!" exclaimed a nasally voice. "And she was hanging out with the sextuplet brothers! What a wench!"

Katniss's fists tightened. She felt tears stinging her eyes. They were threatening to spill and ruin her mascara. Not that she cares.

"Oh yes, she definitely does not deserve our nephew! She belongs to the crack house, she's an amnesiac actually, I heard." There were gasps from each one. "And I suspect Gale here is just taking pity on her." They gossiped.

Kat now felt tears trickling down her face, they were thicker than usual and crawled slowly down her cheek. She knew her make-up was ruined.

"I liked that singer woman better. The country girl? Who was she? Mallory? Miley? Yes, yes, that Montana girl. At least she'll share some fortune!" they all cackled like witches. "And then finally they can provide air-condition!" they laughed harder.

When she heard them exit, she broke down. Who knew if they were right?

Someone else entered the bathroom and Katniss was too late to stop her sobs. "Hello?" a familiar voice called out. "Elsa?" she choked on the lump painfully lodged in her throat. "Oh sweetie! What are you doing in there?" she knocked gently on her stall. Kat pulled her underwear on, flushed and unlocked the stall. She peeped from behind. There was Elsa, looking at her worriedly. "It's them, right?"

Kat nodded. Her almost sister-in-law led her to sit on top of the sink. She lifted her chin up. "Oh look at your make-up, it's ruined now. It's probably the end of the world for you?" she tried joking and Kat laughed genuinely for the first time today. "Don't worry; my mascara smudged my face when they targeted me. I looked like a 70's rockstar in an evening gown for the rest of the night." She patted her cheek reassuringly. "I'll go get Vanessa. Let's get you fixed up."

* * *

Gale was thoroughly enjoying the evening. He was currently talking to Luke, his and Chris's eldest brother. They were catching up on a lot. Gale laughed at a particularly funny happening that Luke recalled from Gale's high school graduation.

"And then he jumped off the stage like a maniac and picked up his diploma and yelled 'I'm going to America!'" Luke mimed him comically. "Yes, Yes, I know Skywalker. I was there too, you know." Chris rolled his eyes. Gale was glad that he was with his brothers like old times. But he was wondering where Katniss was. He knew she didn't like big crowds, but he was still cautious around her. He didn't know if he still wanted to play the silent treatment. Give her a taste of her own medicine. Or just drop the whole act and kiss her senseless. Gale wanted the latter.

"Vanessa, dear. Have you—" Luke caught his wife's arm as an agitated Vanessa passed by carrying a box of baby wipes. "Not now, Luke. I've got a crying girl to take care of." She fussed. "Who's crying?" Gale asked, concerned. "Your fiancée, dimwit. Nice going." She glared daggers at Gale and hurried off to the women's room.

Gale was stuck now.

_Ignore her, she got what she deserves!_

_Are you kidding me? That's your future wife right there! And she's crying! Probably because of you!_

_Oh please! All women cry. They'll shout at you and make you sleep on the couch then cry when you leave them._

_Don't you want to stop this stupid war and make up? She probably wants you back again!_

_No! Watch her crawl back to you! Now she knows who she's dealing with._

_Remember, you're hanging by a leaf with that girl. Let her go and she'll know all your lies and then you'll be sorry._

"Mate? You alright? You zoned out there." Chris waved his hand in front of his baby brother's face. He seemed to snap out of it. "She's crying." Gale murmured. "Go get her, tiger." Luke patted his back. Gale didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Hazelle! Hazelle!" Elsa called from the crowd.

"What is it, baby cakes?" the old woman stood up, concerned at why her daughter-in-law had an anxious look to her face. She squeezed her husband's hand and he nodded. She walked forward to Elsa. "Why that look? What's wrong?" even though the girl didn't come from her, her maternal instincts were kicking in.

"Katniss, she's crying in the bathroom." She said. "You-know-who and her goons bad talked about her while she was in and you know how people get when it's you-know-who!"

"Come now, no daughter-in-law of mine is going to be pushed over by those bitches." She determinedly strutted over to the crime scene, glaring daggers to the group of suspects on the way. She entered and saw the poor girl on the sink hiccupping as Vanessa tried reapplying mascara. She caught sight of Hazelle and reflexively wiped her eyes, messing up the mascara. It smudged on her face, making her look like an overdone cat eye trick.

"Aww, come here, darling. Don't listen to those bitches. They got balls the size of peanuts!" she hugged the much taller Katniss. "They push over beautiful people because they're all ugly as hell. Don't cry now, baby. It's okay." She rubbed the girl's back. Kat laughed at this making her look like a crazy person.

"There's my girl. Now come on. Let's get that pretty face to show up again. Tear stains are so last season." Katniss sat back down and let them fix her. She can't believe that these words were coming from a 74 year old woman. A woman who's been through so many hardships. And she thinks about herself and feels ashamed. Here she is, ignoring the love of her life because of a stupid issue and there Hazelle stands, smiling and happy with her handicapped husband.

* * *

Peeta was dancing with Bailey again. She looked tired and sleepy now and Peeta handed her off to her aunt when Bailey went off snoring on his lap. He walked around for a bit, pumping blood in his legs that were deprived of him when Bailey was sleeping on him. He admired the couple at the front who were still hopelessly in love after 53 years of marriage. But one was missing, Hazelle was nowhere to be seen and Craig was just sitting there staring out into the crowd. Peeta felt sorry for him. He didn't want to end up like that. Never. But Craig was a lucky man; to find true love. The huge screen lighted up and a film played with sweet music from the good old days. Ah, Beatles. Classic.

It was a slideshow picture of the celebrated couple. It was all black and white. One picture was them on the beach together, holding each other. The next was them at home eating a humble dinner. The next was Craig, all well and healthy, surrounded by a group of little kids and Peeta realized it was the time they lived in the aboriginal area. There were a couple more pictures until there was a close up of Craig's face. And Peeta thought that it was Gale! He looked exactly like him! The picture was in sepia and it was too genuine to look like Instagram. And plus, why would Gale edit his picture in Instagram? Another picture and the couple was happily holding a little infant, it was Luke then the next it already had a bit of color, it was them in the park and a little Chris by their side eating an apple quite happily. The next, Peeta had to chuckle, an infant Gale, sucking on his thumb. The next showed the whole family growing up until it ended with the picture this afternoon, right before the ceremony started.

He smiled to himself and wondered if he'll ever experience such happiness.

He walked on and he finally saw her! There she was, but there was something off about her though. He walked closer until she was within hearing. "Kat!" he called. Her face turned to him and Peeta realized what was wrong. She's been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kat? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked pulling her close. She refused to look at him and kept muttering excuses about the fake eyelashes that she was forced to wear but Peeta knew the real reason.

He felt a surge of hatred towards Gale. He can hurt Peeta as much as he can but when it comes to Kat, it's a whole other story. "Come here," he gave her a tight hug which he seemed to appreciate. "I know exactly what you need." He beckoned her to follow him and he led her to the dessert table and she just stood there wondering what he was doing. He picked up a stick and masterfully picked out an array of delicacies. After being satisfied at his work, he then plunged it into the chocolate fountain and he let it droop for a bit before handing it to her.

"Here, Le Chocolat Kebab ala Peetaua!" he beamed. She laughed and took it and bit into the marshmallow top. Peeta had to hand it to her, it was hot. She had a bit of chocolate on the side of her lips and Peeta fought the urge to kiss it away. Instead he told her.

"You got a little something…" he said. "Hmm?" she asked, picking another marshmallow.

"You got chocolate on your lips." He pointed to his own lips but she cleaned the other side, the clean side. "How about now?" she asked and it was funny and Peeta had to laugh because she didn't change anything. "Here, let me do it." He wiped his thumb over the spot and brought the chocolate to his own lips and licked it clean.

"Just like old times." He murmured. "Hmm? Old times?" she asked as she gobbled up the second piece. Oh yeah, amnesiac. To her there were no old times with him. "Nothing." He smiled, shaking his head sadly.

A clinking was heard and Peeta scanned the area for the promoter. It was none other than odd little Cyprus banging the head of poor little Margaret into a wine glass, the button eyes making the clinking noise. People followed, clinking their glasses with the edge of their utensils.

The couple up front here laughing heartily and eventually Hazelle stood up and walked jovially over to her awaiting husband and kissed him. People hooted merrily including Peeta and Kat. They looked back into each other's eyes and smiled. Peeta pulled Kat to his side and kissed the side of her head. He didn't know where all the affection came from but weddings do have their ways of bringing people together.

* * *

After searching the entire pavilion asking for his fiancé, Gale plopped down on a chair, exhausted. He felt like a failure, he wasn't there for her when she needed him. Never once had Gale failed to comfort her. One time, he even flew halfway across the world because her dog died while they were in Kentucky with her family and he was in Australia. Beside him, his little niece, Cyprus, was staring at him with those wide grey eyes that all Hawthornes had. "Hey Cy, how's it going?" he greeted tiredly. But she just stared at him. Gale had to admit, Cyprus was not one of his favourite nieces. He once gave her a doll, perfectly perfect until she trashed it horribly that it now sort of resembled Chuckie.

"You're sitting on him." She muttered.

"What, darling?" he asked.

"You're sitting on Margaret." She said more clearly. "Oh your doll? Sorry there, darling." He stood up and almost fainted at the sight. The creepy doll had an eye popped out, he squished it. "You killed him." She said flatly and picked up the doll, not an emotion on her face. She then clinked the doll's head violently on a wine glass. Gale was horrified, he needs to talk to Ralph right now and tell him to take better care of his daughter.

People started following and soon enough, the Pavilion erupted into applause and cheers. But Gale was too horrified at the sight before him. She finished and beckoned Gale to come closer and lean down. Gale followed. "There, he's Genevieve now. Say hello to your murderer, dear." She shoved the doll to Gale's face and he stumbled back. "That's really charming, darling but Uncle Gale has to go now." He excused himself. Not wanting any more of horror dolls and missing eyes. "Seven days!" she screamed through the crowd and Gale walked a little faster.

He thought he was horrified, but that was before he beheld the sight before him. There was Kat, all smiles and sunshine, tucked underneath Peeta's arms. And the devil leaned down to kiss her hair. It was then that Gale knew real horror. And he staggered back and ran towards his niece. Better horror dolls in fantasy than heart aches in reality.

* * *

Soft jazz was played by the band and Peeta was bobbing his head to the music. He always loved the golden times of music. He loved Sinatra and Cole. He danced to Anka and Armstrong. Kat noticed this and smiled up at him. "Dance with me." She smiled.

"You took line! I was gonna say that soon!" he mockingly accused her. "Well then, ask away!" she giggled. He stood in front of her, hand in hand and bowed low, kissing the back of hers and he looked up. "Miss, may I have this dance?" he proposed.

"Of course!" she laughed and dragged him towards the dance floor were several people were already dancing. At the very heart of the dancing group were Chris and Elsa and they were dancing an intense tango. Peeta thought he heard a happy "I didn't go to Dancing with the Stars for nothing!". They all laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in the other; she placed her hand on his shoulder and beamed up at him. It was "The Way You Look Tonight" Frank Sinatra's version, he knew this by heart!

He started humming to the band and when the lyrics began, he sang along as they swayed.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

Katniss giggled. "You know that song?" Peeta responded by swaying her more gaily side to side and they matched the beat of the song. It was magical. The dim of the room with the stars peeking from the roof, the cool night breeze on their skin, and the music. All of it was magical. She looked up at him with those orbs and the color seemed to seep back into her skin. Her blush was irresistible, her lips so kissable. She looked like a woman in time. And he really felt like he was sucked back in time. The time where Kat and he were possible. When things weren't complicated. When their love wasn't forbidden. And he knew he loved her. He loved her enough to last 53 years of marriage and even beyond that. Peeta never wanted it to end. This was the moment where he wanted to live forever.

_With each word, your tenderness grow_

_Tearing my fear apart and at last wrinkled your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely, never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm _

_Won't you please arrange it. Just the way you look tonight. _

"Thanks for being here, Peeta." She buried her head to is chest. "I'll always be there for you, Katniss. I know that sometimes I fail to be there. But believe me, I'll try my best. I'll always be your… your…." He couldn't find the courage to say the next word. "My?" she looks at him, stars shining in her eyes. It was painful to say it but he did.

"Your friend."

_Just the way you look…tonight._

The song ended and everyone clapped. Chris was clapping especially loudly. Hazelle stood up and wheeled her husband beside her. She took the microphone and spoke with zeal.

"Thank you for coming to our wedding! We know that it's been a long night but let us take this opportunity to show our gratitude. Thank you for this, honestly, Craig and I didn't know that this was coming. We just woke up one morning and with the kids telling us we're getting married!"

People chuckled and when it died down, Hazelle raised her glass.

"Especially to my youngest son and his fiancé. They were the one who arranged this wonderful ceremony for us. Gale and Katniss? Where's the next happy couple?"

The two spotlights zoomed through the crowd. It was dead silent. Katniss and Gale bit their lip at the same time. This wasn't good. Until it finally shined down on them. At the opposite ends of the room. Very separated and very much away from each other. It was awkward.

"There they are, why are you so far away?" Hazelle said to the microphone. Her voice loud and clear and everyone can hear it. Gale swallowed a lump in his throat and hurried off to Kat, not wanting to sabotage his mom and dad's special day. Katniss was hurrying herself, leaving Peeta alone, and they met each other halfway with a friendly smile.

Bad, very bad. Friendly smile not enough.

"There! I want to propose a toast to them. May one day, they too will find themselves up on a stage, thanking their kids for the same reason. To a happy marriage!" she beamed raising her glass.

"To a happy marriage!" Everyone toasted, smiling and wishing them kind words. Peeta was a little late at this. Did he wish them a happy marriage? Of course he did…

"To a happy marriage…" he murmured a few seconds later than everyone else.

Kat and Gale didn't know how to react. They just kept shaking random hands at well-wishers. Somewhere in the crowd, an odd little girl started banging her doll against a glass and wondered why people followed.

"Come on! Give us a kiss!" Hazelle cheered. Then people started chanting: "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Kat decided to get it over with and pulled a reluctant Gale down and gave him a swift peck on the lips. It was over before you knew it. Gale looked shocked but his gaze softened. He thought that it was finally over. That they were okay now but he didn't look deep into her eyes. And he knew the game was still on.

"I would also like to take this time, more than anything to thank my husband." She said and gave Craig a look that was unmistakably loving.

"Living with Craig was not one of the good decisions I've made in my life." Katniss peeked up at the man beside her to see if he was looking back. He was not.

"I remember our parents, arranging us to be together even when we didn't know much about one another. I remember living in an aboriginal area, the outback with two little children in tow, you weren't born yet Gale dear," she smiled to Gale's direction and Gale gave her two thumbs up good-naturedly.

"I remember the fights we had to resolve. I remember the make-up sex after that too. But that's another story of which I would rather keep between my husband and I, unless you lovely people want to be traumatized. If so, then please kindly approach me later."

Kat shook her head and laughed. Oh Hazelle, you will never grow old.

"All the hardship and sacrifice that I gave made me realize that Craig really was not a good decision, he was the best."

Gale looked upon the woman beside him and practically waged war against himself.

"You see, love doesn't show by hugging or kissing or sending nude pictures via text." Everyone laughed. "It shows in the eye bags you have," Kat looked up at Gale, "and the bad nights on the couch," Gale looked at Kat and they both looked away quickly.

"It shows when you endure all the pain and suffering and realize that you went through that because you love the person and you would rather put away your differences because of your love. So cherish the man or woman beside you at this moment, because a day will come when your 74 and withering, you'll realize, just as I have, that you also made the best decision you could ever make."

Everyone clapped and Kat found herself holding back on a lot of things. She was holding back tears, she was holding back fears but most of all she was holding back from grabbing Gale and apologizing profusely for her childish antics. It was as if Hazelle knew something they didn't.

The crowd started to disperse but all gasped when Craig reached out for the microphone. He barely moves nowadays, and people knew that it was hard for him if he did. Hazelle was equally shocked, she kneeled down beside her husband and adjusted the microphone so that he can speak to it without holding.

His words were slurred because he had difficulty to move his jaw. You can imagine Kat craning forward to understand him. Never once did she ever hear her father-in-law speak. Never.

"Hazelle was… if one way to describe her... was everything that I ever wanted." He was trying hard to speak, really trying. His tongue lolled to the side but he forced it to move. And Kat found herself tearing up at this. This is true love.

"She was a good lover, a good wife and had the best birthing hips I've ever seen." She laughed and wiped her tears away. "She was a blessing actually. She got me my slippers when I asked, she cooked my dinner, she handed my beer and all in all a wonderful woman. But that wasn't what made me hopeless in love with her."

His head lolled to the side and found his wife's eyes glistening with tears, tears of love.

"I love her because she brought out the best in me. I was never a perfect person to start with, I had my fair share of wrongdoings in life, but she saw me in a way no other person would."

Gale chewed his lip, he knew those words like the back of his hand, he felt what his father felt. And no else made him feel that way than the woman beside him right now, tearing up. And he couldn't help it anymore.

"I was imperfect but that is what love is all about. Seeing that imperfect person perfectly." Kat couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to!

"Love is knowing you will spend every day of every week, of every month, of every season of every year for the rest of your life with this person and thinking 'This is exactly what I want'." He turned his wheelchair towards his wife with the control. "Hazelle, you are my soul mate, my sweetheart, you are my dream come true. From now on until the day I die."

Katniss wiped away her tears and when Hazelle and Craig kissed, when she saw their love, she finally let it go. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you." She whispered and hugged Gale who in turn hugged her back. "I'm sorry too, luv. That was wrong of me. I love you too. With all of my heart." He lifted her and drew her to his height so that they were looking in each other's eyes. "Forever, luv." He smiled a watery smile. "Forever." She replied and kissed him.

"Forever…" a man whispered as he beheld the painful sight before him. He walked back home, not minding his aching feet as he had to walk for almost thirty minutes back to his hotel room. Hands in his pockets, heart somewhere out there and prepared to face what they call 'forever' alone.

* * *

It was the third time that passionate night that Katniss and Gale held each other, clutching tightly, catching each other's breaths. "Maybe we should fight more often, eh?" Gale teased as he wiped away a lock that clung to his lover's forehead. The room smelled of sex, which was starting to become the room's overall natural scent. "Don't say that! I went through hell today, Hawthorne!" she smacked his arm playfully. He placed little butterfly kisses to her neck and felt her fingers claw at his back. It was deliciously painful.

She reached down, "Damn, stop teasing me.". He laughed and bit her neck, leaving a little love bite there. "Ready for round four?" her gaze was filled with lust, desire. Desire for him. "Tired of the bed, luv. Wanna try the wall?"

He carried her off their bed and she giggled, clinging to him and nuzzling his nose with hers. He was about to start when his phone rang. They tried to ignore it, but the mood was over. Cock blocked by an inanimate object.

He groaned and slowly put Kat down. She just smiled up at him and gave him a sweet kiss. She headed back to the bed and pulled the covers up. She patted down to the other side and Gale winked at her.

"Hello?" he was sure to give whoever called him a piece of his mind.

"Gale." It was Chris. His voice sounded pained.

"Hospital. Dad's gone."

* * *

**The songs in here belong to their rightful owners, m'kay. Please review. Please. I'm begging you. It kinda hurts to not get response. But we love you guys anyway ;) We left off at Chapter 16 before, and we're slowly getting there! **


	16. Escaping Reality

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the disastrously late update. And we're also sorry for not making this the Peeta-Kat fic you're expecting. Peeta'll get Kat soon, promise! :) Thanks for putting up with this! We love you guys! And now that you're starting to mention it, this is where the Peeta-Kat action starts! This would also serve as an educational guide about Asian Elephants, Sumatran Tigers, the like. Pardon me for the mistakes I will make for I have not been to Australia… yet. **

**And before you say that India Rose Hawthorne's supposed to be older here, I made her four.**

**FictionPress is being a pain in the arse, so we can't update our story there just yet :(**

**Chapter 16: Escaping reality**

* * *

"Craig Hawthorne. Surely, anybody could think that my husband was no ordinary 78 year old man. And indeed, he was a surefire exclusive. Craig lived a life full of contentedness and satisfaction. He had his regrets, but he pushed them away, knowing that dwelling on your mistakes would take you nowhere. Now, everyone must be thinking, 'He just had his vow renewal the day before he died! That must hurt for his wife.'. Yes, it has been a week and a day since we renewed our wedding vows, and a week since he was taken away from us all. But I accept this, and so should everyone. I mourn, but I accept. You see, life doesn't always give you a pathway full of sweetened treats. It also gives a bitter satisfaction you have to agree with. And I've come to learn that right now. So, Craig, wherever you are right now, thank you for bringing that realization to me."

Hazelle's speech brought tears to everyone's eyes. She was, in Kat's point of view, a dutiful and wise wife. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she nodded. This woman was going to win an award someday.

Craig's casket was a foot away from the whole where, in a matter of almost thirty minutes, it would slowly be lowered down in the pit below. Having to know that someone close to their hearts was going to be buried 6 feet underneath the Melbourne General Cemetery's grounds was something hard to accept.

Peeta was, once again, in the back row to witness something that made his vacation less happy. He felt his heart give a tweak at what was currently in front of him. Mourners. Everywhere. He can't stand funerals. Especially this certain time when he was had just met the man who now lay in the silk sheets of the ochre casket.

Gale shakily held the microphone to his mouth once he stood straight in front of the casket, obscuring the mourners' view.

"Dad was the main reason why I got to be who I am. He gave me the life lessons I learned, and he guided me and my brothers all along our lives. He was the first one who ever believed in me and took faith that someday I'll reach my dreams. I'm proud to say that he's my father, and he was the greatest one, at that. He affected my life the most, because he gave me the courage and the wisdom to believe. I probably won't be the person I am now without him. So he's been such a blessing to everyone he knew. Dad, I'm only wishing you're safe. You told me I was strong, and now, I know you are too."

Gale's tears flowed down again for the nth time that week. He broke down often. He wanted to believe it was all just some filthy dream his brain conjured. That when the moment he wakes up, he knows his dad is just at their house, wheeled outside as he tries to relax with Hazelle. And he's be there to witness Gale's wedding.

The ceremony continued on, making everyone grieve for the man they had all lost. As Peeta listened to the people speaking, he felt as if he knew Craig so well by the way they described him as the man who never failed to share his faith and give everyone the courage they needed to have.

"Grandpa's not gone."

Peeta snapped his head towards the owner of the very familiar and adorable voice.

Little Bailey stood on a white stool to speak. Her white dress billowed as she jumped on her tiptoes to jump and grab the microphone.

"Why's everyone crying? Grandpa's still with me now. If you don't know, he's all with you right now. That's just his body lying on the bed. But he's with us." She hopped off her stool and spoke crystal clear to everyone. "Grandpa told me once that only the inside mattered. It didn't matter if you're not that pretty, but if your heart was beating with the love you give and deserve in return, you're beautiful. His heart was like mine, and I felt everyone's hearts. They're all just the same. If you close your eyes, and feel your heart, it's just like Grandpa's. Beating with the love he gave and deserved." The miniature Hawthorne closed her eyes and pressed a small hand on her chest.

To Peeta's surprise, everyone followed the little girl's steps and felt their hearts through their mourning aura.

Peeta felt his own. There it was; the steady heartbeat he had grown accustomed to. But over the span of five years, he noticed a difference just now.

His heart beat with the love he gave to the woman seven rows away from him. It gave all the love he had to her. But not once was it returned the way he was supposed to deserve.

He snapped out of his trance once he realized some of the people up front got up. Peeta also noticed that the casket was now in the deep pit, seeing as it was now out of his sight. Each closest family member held a pink carnation flower gingerly. One by one, they somberly let the flower fall down to the rectangular hole and resumed to their seats. Pink carnations?

"It's interesting how they used pink carnations, like they told me it would be. Quite different from other funerals I've been to that used white." The old woman beside him whispered. Her curly gray locks were tied in a neat bun on top of her head, a pink hat covering half of it. "Pink carnations?" Peeta repeated. "Pink carnations mean gratitude, dear. And they're thanking Craig for everything he did to fulfill his duties as a husband, father, brother, cousin, grandfather and a friend. He has never failed anyone, not once. And I happen to know it, because my dear cousin Craig taught me how to do handle things my own way most of the time, when I was starting to lose hope on myself ever since my accident." The woman looked down on her lap. The old man on her other side grasped her hands.

Once the ceremony was over, Hazelle, Luke, Chris and Gale stood on the edge of the pit, silently comforting everyone. Elsa, Vanessa and Kat had gone to their cars, giving their other halves some private time. The woman beside Peeta stood up and left a small pink carnation on her seat. But Peeta was too stunned to talk when the couple stood up, and the woman grabbed a walking stick Peeta didn't notice before.

"Slowly…" the man instructs gently, and guides her to a dirt path. The truth sinks in Peeta as he watched the couple go inside a small car.

She was blind.

Craig taught his blind cousin how to live life to the fullest despite disabilities life gave her.

Once everyone had left and the people from the cemetery folded the chairs, Peeta claimed the small flower and stood up to lay it on the dirt now covering Craig's casket. He bends over, tucking the flower's stem on the bed of soil.

In behalf of her, he whispers, "Thank you."

* * *

Kat was straining her ears to hear the usual morning sobs she heard from Gale ever since his father's funeral. She didn't what it feels like to lose the inspiration of your life, and as much as she wanted to comfort Gale, Kat was sure she didn't want to feel the torture Gale was engulfed in right now.

She stretched her body and looked around at the gloomy room. Nope, no sight of him. She frowned and looked at the spot where Gale slept.

A yellow folded paper sat on the white cotton sheets of the bed. It was pressed hurriedly, and the creases on the note indicated it. Kat extended her arm and took the paper in her hands. Confusion crossed her face as she unfolded the letter.

Gale's flawless handwriting greeted her morning fuzziness awake.

_Love,_

_I'm off to Mom's to discuss Dad's last will with Luke and Chris. I'm sorry I left you, I didn't have the heart to wake you up on such an early time when I saw you peacefully asleep. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe._

_I love you._

_-L_

Well, that was kind of rude.

Kat rolled off the bed and straightened her sleep shirt. Her phone indicated it was 10:54 already. She pocketed the phone and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Now that she was all alone, she finally understood how eerily quiet it was without anyone to liven the house up. She flipped her bacon strips on the pan and shifted her weight on her left leg.

Four bacon strips with one sunny side up egg and two slices of toast was on her menu for the morning… not exactly what she was looking forward to. The creamed coffee on her mug steamed, but she felt everything was cold due to her loneliness. She helped herself to a bite, and swallowed the half-chewed toast.

Kat noticed how dull their home looked like. It didn't have that cozy feeling once she was all alone. She poked on the egg's yolk and it spurted the thick yellow liquid she anticipated. Her eyes drifted from the half-empty shelf filled with marmalades to the top of their pristine white fridge. A lone pink dot in their ceiling caught Kat's attention. She searched for its point of origin. The sun's rays hit a familiar box and it sent a shower of rainbow colors across the ceiling above. Kat tore her eyes, and attention, away from her breakfast and stood up to retrieve the box Peeta had given her at least four weeks ago.

Her fingertips grazed the plastic gems and the rough cutouts stuck on the cube.

_When you have one alone time with yourself, I want you to open it._ Peeta's voice rang as clear as crystal in her memory. _Open the box, open the ball. Open every star and read them. Open it and keep them to yourself. Open it, and you'll reveal the secrets your past is hiding from you._

But one picture nagged at her mind, and she faintly remembered the picture inside the box where she was with Peeta.

Was this the alone time Peeta was talking about? There was no one to disrupt her now, well, except for the neighbor's cat that currently pawed at their window. Now more determined than ever, she was ready to unravel the contents of the box containing Peeta's love for a girl who never loved him back.

She took hold of the corner of the lid and slowly pulled it up.

_NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN~_

Kat screamed and threw the box on the countertop while the constant meowing of the Japanese Pop Tart cat raged on from her phone. She took a few deep breaths, her right hand clutching the dining table hard, and her left hand trying to slow her rapidly beating heart from the attack. Lesson learned; making Nyan Cat as your call alert tone is never the right thing to do when you're all alone.

She took the phone in her hands and accepted the call.

"Hello?" she panted.

"_Good morning Kat!_"

Peeta.

"Oh, hi, Peeta. Morning." Kat exhaled a good amount of relief. "_I'm sorry, were you doing anything?" _he asked. She took a glance at her unfinished breakfast and shook her head. "Nope. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked serenely. "_Condolence._" Peeta solemnly replied. "Thank you," she nodded. "Why is it quiet there?" he questioned curiously. "Oh, Gale's at Hazelle's house with Luke and Chris for Craig's last will and testament. I'm here all alone." Kat replies, leaning on the black countertop. Her shoulder hit the box's edge. That'll have to wait again. She took hold of the cube and placed it back on top of the fridge.

"_Oh, are you doing anything today? I was going to take a walk around and I don't have anyone to accompany me. Are you…?_"

"Yeah! Sure, I'd love to." She accepted the invite. "_Thanks, Kat. Are you sure Gale won't mind?_" Peeta queried. "Hmm, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I'm all alone, he can't expect me to just lay down the couch and wait for him, can he?" She joked. "_I knew I could count on you. So, I'll meet you in fifteen at my hotel lobby?_" he offered. "You got it." Kat happily said in response.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Kat asked, climbing in the taxi with Peeta. "Melbourne zoo." Peeta told both the driver and Kat. "Melbourne zoo? Gale and I have always wanted to take a trip there. But we never found the time." She informed. Knowing where they were headed, Kat felt guilty of the adventure she was about to take. Gale always wanted to go together, and here she was, about to disappoint him.

"Oh, well, do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked softly. "No, no. It's okay." She shook her head, looking out the window. "I'm really sorry I had to take you out." Peeta suddenly apologized. "What? Why?" she turned her head to face him again. "Gale's dad just died and here I am celebrating like nothing happened." He explained sadly. "Peeta, it wasn't your fault." Kat took his hand. Peeta felt electrocuted at Kat's touch. Her familiar hands were still creamy smooth, just as he remembered it five years ago. "You came here to take a vacation, and you certainly didn't expect it to happen." She continues on. "Still." He sighed dejectedly.

"Oh, come on, you took me out to have some fun, why spoil it? Cheer up!" Kat playfully pushed his arm. Peeta gave a simple smile. "Thanks, Kat."

The sky was dotted with clusters of fluffy cotton clouds on a sea of blue. Peeta sighed, was he ever going to see this when he returns to Hollywood?

"Peeta, if you don't mind me asking, when are you going back to Hollywood?" Kat asked. "Next week. That's why I'm trying to spend as much time as I can get before all the madness starts again." He replied, shaking his head. "You're finally making a move back in the industry? That's nice." She commented. "Why don't you go back?" now it was Peeta's turn to ask. "I don't feel like it. I'd rather have a peaceful life and let Gale get all his crazy fans." Kat rolled her eyes.

The taxi halted to a stop in front of the white marble entrance of the zoo. As they stepped out of the backseat, Peeta could hear the pealing laughter from the excited kids with their families in the queue up front. Kat looked up at the white and muddy brown brick building. It looked like a museum, she inspects. Peeta handed her a ticket.

"Whoa, where'd you get this?" she asked stupidly. "I bought them yesterday." He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, hold up. I'm just gonna get my wallet─" "Kat, no. It's okay. It's a token of… gratitude for accepting my invite." Peeta held Kat's hand to stop her from getting $25.40 from her purple wallet. "Hmmm, if you say so. But I'm still paying you back." She shrugged. "In means of?" he spurred on. "To make your stay worthwhile." She teased and pulled him on the file of people getting in.

Once inside, a carousel park greeted them just a few meters walk away. On their left, six large gorillas pranced around, entertaining a little girl and her father. Kat tugged on Peeta's hand and dragged him to the large terrarium-like box containing the gorillas. "Look, Peeta! Your personal mirror!" Kat poked his side. "And where would you be?" Peeta grinned. "There. I'll be that yellow flower." She pointed on a yellow flower just a step away from one gorilla's foot. Peeta waved at the primate, and the gorilla narrowed his eyes. He stood on his legs, grunting and threw the leaves he was just holding. He beat his chest and started running back and forth across the space, pulling up anything it passes. "Uh-oh… I've heard of that one before…" Kat whispered. "What's happening?" Peeta took a step back. The gorilla beat his heavy palms on the ground and growls menacingly at Peeta. "That's what a silverback gorilla does to threaten any intruders. Guess he's not fond of Peeta Mellarks eh?" Kat weakly joked before running in search of a restroom. Man, that gorilla should intimidate someone else.

* * *

Once her bladder was free from water and her favorite bubblegum was in her mouth, Kat and Peeta made their way to the Gorilla Rainforest and to the Mandrills. However, due to the previous events, Peeta decided he'd also skip wild monkeys with colorful muzzles and fangs for quite some time. It didn't help that their next stop was also a view of various apes and monkeys. But the joyous giggles of the little kids on the carousel tugged the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Now _that_ is what I call fun in the zoo." Peeta told Kat, smiling. Kat guiltily smiled at the couple on the carousel. That could've been her and Gale on their first time here. "Let's move on?" Kat suggested, turning her attention away from the colorful moving horses. Boy, does life love playing a guilt trip with her? "That's pretty." Peeta slung his arm around Kat's shoulder and pointed on the way to the Sumatran Tigers.

3 of the tigers walked around, while two were happily mating in the far back corner. Peeta's hand automatically slapped Kat's eyes and she laughed. "Peeta!" she pulled his hand off her face. "That is highly inappropriate to see on such a lovely day." He explained. "Psh, I bet you've seen worse." Kat jeered. He blushed a deep red and looked at the laminated paper stuck on the glass.

"_This endangered tiger is only found on the island of Sumatra. Like most cats, it is solitary and hunts alone for wild pig, deer, reptiles and birds. Most hunting is done at night, often near the river's edge It is an excellent swimmer and on a hot day, will often be seen standing or lying in water to keep cool. The female raises a litter of 2-4 cubs alone. Melbourne Zoo is involved in a captive breeding program for these highly endangered animals. Our four cubs born in February 2018 can be viewed daily._"

"Oh, look. They show little tiger cubs." Kat excitedly looked at a picture of the four cubs playing around. "Let's check them later. I'm sure they're dying to see their avid fan." Peeta teasingly ruffled the top of Kat's hair.

After a trip to the lovely white pelicans, the duo awed at the four large elephants looming over them like the Stark Tower. Three of the elephants were still quite small for their kind, but they still stood at least a few meters shorter than their fellow pachyderms. One baby elephant in particular held a ripe apple on its trunk and ate it.

"_The Asian Elephant was once widespread throughout Asia. However, loss of habitat and poaching has forced the populations into heavily forested, inaccessible regions in south and South-East Asia. Herds of Asian Elephants occasionally feed on fruit trees growing on plantations and bordering the forests, causing thousands of dollars of damage…"_

"Sounds like company, Peeta. Oh, but _wait!_ They might tromp on you like a tiny little ant, and you'll be scared of them, too." Kat mocked. "Please, like you weren't intimidated when that monkey glared at you." Peeta smirked cockily. "I moved on. It was kind of funny. But let's face it Peeta, facing reality's better than trying to escape it." She shrugged. "Escaping reality? What about it?" he asked, rounding up on her.

"Staying on some imaginary world full of lies won't take you anywhere close to what you want to happen. Escaping reality isn't worth the life long run you're heading, Peeta. Moving on is something that actually makes a difference. There's nothing wrong with having a little faith and holding on… But hoping for another minute of delusional dream? I guess it's better to let it all go and start over again." Kat quoted, another distant look upon her face. Peeta coughed and nodded. "But, what if in the end, it was all worth the wait?" he prods. "Well, you're strong to survive in your own little world. I believe in second chances to those people who deserve it, but I don't think people who don't make the slightest chance of change deserve it." She responded, sighing.

The chaos around them was nothing compared to the sudden growl of Kat's stomach at the sight of food. Peeta snickered. "What? I didn't eat breakfast!" she defensively replied. Peeta's smirk vanished. "Then why didn't you tell me? Shit, I'm so sorry! Here, let's get something to eat!" he tugged her along, dodging the people they passed by. Peeta was quite certain he wouldn't want to ruin this day, not when he was having one special day off with Kat. "Peeta, Peeta, hold up. Peeta, wait!" Kat giggled. "This isn't gonna work." Peeta groaned and slung her over his shoulder. "Peeta!" Kat screamed in pure happiness.

Peeta halted a few moments later on the nearest place to eat… Village Kiosk. He set her down and smoother her hair. "What was that for?" she asked, still laughing. "Dragging you would slow me down." He shrugged and held her hand. He let her step in first. She rolled her eyes and gave his hand a firm pull.

The two had taken an order of Barbecued Pork Bun and Vegetable Spring Rolls with Chocolate Bars. Unusual, yes. Who would order sweet pork with salty vegetables and then eat a bar of chocolate? But the woman was hungry, why disrupt the hunger? Peeta dipped a spring roll in the sauce served and let Kat take the first bite. Kat bit on the roll and gave Peeta a thumbs-up. Peeta took a bite of his own while she feasted over the pork bun. Peeta's quick eyes caught an unmistakably mistakable trail of sauce slowly drip down from Kat's lips to her chin. "Oh, you got something on…" Peeta pointed on his own. Kat curiously licked the opposite of where the sauce was continuing to trickle. "Here," he swiped his finger across the sauce and licked it off his finger. "Thanks…" she blushed crimson and continued eating the bun.

"How's Gale coping up?" Peeta asked casually, trying to veer the topic somewhere else. "He's not so great. I hate hearing him cry every morning." she grimaced at the flashback. "I hope he manages. And I hope he's okay with us." He told her grimly, snatching a chocolate bar. "Stop worrying so much. Gale's told me you're great. I'm sure he'll be fine." Kat smiled sympathetically. The last time she thought it was okay to go out on friendly dates, they broke out on a full-blown fight. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and plastered a smile once again. Peeta also had the same thought. And witnessing their fight via phone was not the greatest thing to think about on such a perfect day with Kat.

"Well, are you finished? The zoo closes at five, better make the best of the remaining time." _Before he takes you back. _Peeta finished the spring rolls and checked his watch. 1:13 looked back at him. Kat stood up to leave and so did Peeta.

They took the path crossing the elephants again and Peeta whipped out his cellphone. "C'mon, I'll take a picture." Peeta winked. "Why can't you join?" Kat pouted. "Just say cheese!" he grinned and snapped a shot. At the exact time, the baby elephant behind the wire appeared behind Kat. Peeta stifled his laugh and took another picture. He gave her a thumbs-up, signaling it was okay.

"I'll take a picture of you!" Kat volunteered. "No, I don't have to." He declined. "Why not? Don't you want something to remember this moment by?" she asked. Peeta hesitantly looked at his phone. "For?" "You know, memories to take home with you? And you'll forget about it until… like… 5 years. Then you'll reminisce on this day when you spent a great deal watching mating tigers and angry gorillas with me." Kat laughed wholeheartedly. _Memories? What's their worth when you have no one to share them with? And the person worth sharing them for was off with another man?_ Peeta bitterly thought.

"Hurry! One, two, three. Say cheese!"

* * *

"_The Sumatran Orangutan─_" "We're in Australia, not Asia. They seem to be advertising Asian animals." Kat said curiously. "They're exports. Anyway… _The Sumatran Orangutan is one of the two species of orangutans. The other is the Bornean Orangutan. They are the largest tree-living mammals in the world. Loss of their rainforest habitat due to logging and palm oil plantations, as well as hunting for pet trade, had these amazing 'people of the forest' on the brink of extinction._" Peeta finished reading off the laminated paper. "Awww," she frowned.

An orangutan smiled at them, and Kat happily waved back. "Smart monkeys. But I still don't like those apes." Peeta shuddered. "Those were gorillas." She corrected. "There isn't much difference," he stuck his tongue out. "Oh, don't act like a kid, Peeta. Come on." Kat started walking to the circle where families were chasing each other. Peeta had to follow while Kat was walking to the penguins and the Wild Sea.

She almost squealed at the sight of the black and white flightless birds sliding down the ice. She rushed at the cool glass and pressed her face on it. "They're so adorable!" Kat cooed as she took the tour to the seals. "I used to have recurring dreams about penguins flying." Peeta blurted out. "Strange… like you." She laughed. Peeta smiled at her laugh that didn't change over the span of five years. Her blond hair bounced with every laugh her body sent and he couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that was hitting him.

"Well?" Kat asked, reviving him from his hallucinating mind. "Huh?" Peeta asked in confusion. "Are we going to the giraffes? I wanna see you get scared again." Kat smirked. "Uh, who peed because of a manic gorilla?" he asked teasingly. "And who is now forever scared of chimps and monkeys?" she countered. "Touché." He gave her a wide smile that reached his ears and held his arm open. She hooked her arm in his and strolled on the path to the long necked ungulate.

* * *

"Before you go home, do you wanna catch up with dinner?" Peeta offered while they walked out of the zoo to the streets. "I'd love to, Peeta. but it's kinda getting late. Gale could be home." Kat sadly replied, giving him a small smile. "Oh, well, let's take a cab and hurry. He'd be a disaster when you go home late." Peeta waved his hand at a taxi. It zoomed past them, the passenger at the back looking back at them. "Most cabs are full," Kat noticed. "Well, it's Friday. Most people would be dying to go home." Peeta noted.

They stood there for quite some time, which was, to say, twenty minutes.

"I need to go home." Kat said rather complainingly. "We'll get a taxi." Peeta comforted. "For how long? It's starting to grow dark…" Kat looked at the moon that was starting to peep in the sunset-orange sky. "Are you sure you don't want dinner? Waiting for taxis might take longer." He glanced at her before craning his neck for any more yellow cabs.

"No, it's okay."

Kat's stomach told her otherwise.

"Didn't eat much at the Village Kiosk?" Peeta smirked jokingly. "I know a good place to eat." Kat mumbled. "Atta girl! Where are we headed?" Peeta clapped. "Just somewhere near." She winked.

* * *

Full from dinner in Café Blu on Boundary, Kat rested her back on the taxi's backseat. Peeta equally felt the same way, happy for spending eight hours with Kat. The cab first stopped in front of Peeta's hotel, and Peeta flashed Kat a smile. "Thanks Kat." He hugged her figure. Peeta let her go after, and Kat intended to peck his cheek. But Peeta had inclined his head to open the door.

Her lips grazed his, freezing everything around them. Peeta had longed for this moment, and he was finally getting it. It felt right, to somehow have her just for this moment. But it felt wrong just the same. Kat was too surprised to move, but didn't feel the need to let go. Who could blame her, after not receiving the love she wanted from Gale? Guiltily, Peeta pulled back and opened the door. "Thanks Peeta." Kat managed to give a meek wave of her hand. Peeta turned around and crouched inside to tuck her blond hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead. "Take care," he mustered a tender smile and went out.

Peeta closed the door and waved at Kat as the taxi sped off. Kat's hand moved back and forth, her image slowly fading away until he could only see the taxi's tail lights.

Kat's cold fingers touched her warm cheeks, finding their way to her lips. She still felt his soft lips pressed against hers, and she instantly shook her head. _You're engaged, Kat. You're getting _married._ And you just met Peeta, why the strong connection?_ She mentally gave herself a facepalm.

The cab slowed to a stop in front of the house she was still trying to get used to. Oddly, the lights on the first floor were open. That was odd, until Kat noticed Gale's sleek black car on the front.

Shit.

She paid the fare and made her way to the cool night. While the taxi sped away, she tried to compose herself, and a rather long apology she would have to say when she walks in the front door.

Kat found Gale lazily watching something off the TV. He didn't give her a glance, eyes boring into the sports channel currently playing.

"Where've you been?" he asked, dangerously slow. "Oh… Peeta… Peeta just took me out." She replied, hanging her bag on the hooks stuck to the wall. "_Where_?" Gale asked, louder this time. "The zoo." She said simply. "Why didn't you tell me?" he turned the TV off, but still kept his eyes on the TV. Kat's image reflected on the TV while she washed her hands on the kitchen sink. His eyes followed her every move.

"Well, you were gone to your mom's, I didn't think you'd mind." She reasons and turns the faucet off, placing them in horrendous silence again. "You didn't think I'd mind?" Gale scoffed. "Y-yeah, I mean, you were gone… I didn't want to be alone." Kat explained, not meeting Gale's glare and dried her hands on the towel hung on the fridge handle.

"Then why didn't you reply to my texts?" Gale interrogates. "I didn't know you texted, or called." She answered. "Kat, Dad just died, and you act like nothing happened! Do you call that mourning?" he asked standing up. "I mourn, and I accept! Just like what Hazelle said! I'm not some dog on a leash that's always chained to you every fucking minute Gale! We've talked about this before, why can't you give me the chance to be me for some time?" Kat burst. "Because it's not right to party when someone just died!" he snapped, coming face to face with her. "We went out, that's it! What else did you think we did? Bang each other in his hotel?" She sneered. "You wouldn't do that." Gale narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to bed. Couch's yours until you realize what you're trying to escape from." Kat pushed him aside and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Kat never got in contact with Peeta for the next week, and Gale was always out of the house for the reason that he didn't want to face Kat just yet. She had no idea where he was always going, but he was playing the silent treatment with her again every time she tries to ask.

Elsa, who was in front of her, steered the push cart containing their grocery and one persistent little India Rose. "But Mommy, India want Pop Tarts!" India pouted. "Chris shouldn't have introduced these to you." Elsa groaned and got a box. Kat gets one for herself and puts it in her basket. "How's Chris?" Kat asked.

"He's okay. He's back to normal, but sometimes he still feels nostalgic. How about Gale?" Elsa asked. Kat took a deep breath. "Still ignoring me." She replies, grabbing a bag of chips. "What did you do?" Elsa glanced at her. "I just went out with Peeta." Kat informed. "Isn't that almost the same issue you've had when you went out with Finley?" the other woman rose an eyebrow. "Finnick." Kat corrected. "Oh, right. Well, why don't you talk to him?" Elsa suggested.

"Lollies! I want one." India reached out for the sugar stuck on a stick. "Sure, honey. Go get one." The mother nodded. "Because he won't. Every time I try to coax him to talk, I'm like a breeze that just passed by. And he won't reply. I touch his arm, he snatches it back. He doesn't talk in the house. He doesn't even spend time inside the house so I'm all alone and─ and I don't know what's wrong! Is it me? Or ─ or ─ or─" "Honey, calm down." Elsa placed both her cool hands on Kat's cheek, stopping her jitters. Kat broke down, sobbing while she hugged Elsa's body. Elsa pats her back a few times and faces her again. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your glow." She whispered sympathetically. "Glow?" Kat blubbered. "I've got no idea how your sex life goes, but is it me or your natural glow indicates there's a little Gale in there?" Elsa poked her flat stomach which Kat was caught off guard.

"No, no. I can't be pregnant." Kat wiped her tears away, giving a small laugh. Elsa walked side by side with her, pushing the cart down to the personal care isles. "I'm gonna need some tampons, aren't you going to get?" Elsa asked while she got one box. "No, not really." Kat sniffled, searching for some soap. "When's your next period due, anyway?" Elsa questioned. "I'm a bit late this month." Kat furrowed her eyebrows at a shampoo bottle before deciding it'd be on her grocery too. "Aha! Which also implies that you are pregnant!" Elsa grinned. "Don't get your hopes up too high. I may, or may not be." Kat clarifies. "Just buy a pregnancy test, it's going to save you your stress and problems." Elsa suggested. "I can't be." Kat shook her head.

"India! Mommy hasn't paid for that yet!" Elsa chided at the kid who was sucking on a spherical red ball of sugar and cavities. "Mommy can, later. India likes lollies." India gave her a toothy smile. "But it would be great for you two to finally have your own baby. Another bundle of trouble." Elsa joked. "It would be, but it's totally unexpected." Kat admits. "Wouldn't that be great news to Gale? Maybe eventually Gale would surrender to the fact that he's having a clone." Elsa smiled at her and makes a tour for the cashiers.

While Elsa and India drove home, Kat was evidently stuck inside a pharmacy, deciding on buying or not buying a pregnancy test.

To buy, or not to buy. That is the question.

Stepping up to the lady on the counter, she manages to form something comprehensible to say.

"Can I buy a dozen of pregnancy sticks?"

* * *

Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Blue. Pink.

Eleven pinks beat one blue.

Eleven possible signs that might mean she was pregnant, and one negative sign that might mean she could save herself nine more months without having to push a watermelon out of her.

But whatever.

Because Kat's mind was overjoyed.

Too overjoyed, that she decided to make a feast enough to fill the hungry hobos downtown, and still have enough to feed half the population of Sydney. She specially made all of Gale's favorites, from enchiladas, to ribs, to Bolognese pasta and dim sums. Appetizers, full course and desserts.

Kat polished the table of every speck of dust her eyes would rest on and sat on one chair, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Clock goes 11:00.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Clock strikes midnight.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

And waiting.

Kat was starting to doze off, all excitement drained from her.

She flicked a light on to wake her up, and saw that lonely pink dot again. Her eyes transferred to the cube and restrained her heavy eyes to take another glance. But Kat deliberately stood up and got the square box.

_Open the box_. _Open every star and read them._

Peeta's voice seemed to wake her soul and, without thinking twice, threw the box's lid open.

The colorful blow-up chubby paper stars were before her eyes again, and the clear ball holding the trinkets of Peeta's memory of a girl was standing out. Her fingertips gingerly kissed a paper star. Kat took it out of the box and on her palm.

Her search for the little flap, indicating the end of the teal strip of paper, took less than ten seconds in her hurry. She pulled it off and started to slowly unwind the star. It thinned with every centimeter she rolled until it ended with a pentagon-like shape with a tail.

A small handwriting could be seen, and she squinted her eyes at it. She gasped when she realized the familiar penmanship was her own.

_Day 165 of when we made this and Catching Fire's shooting, or at least that's what Peeta says. I've been catching Peeta looking at me for quite a lot this month, and yeah. Peeta, if you're reading this, what the hell? I always knew you were a creep. Haha, kidding Petey! You know Kat loves you! HAHAHA. Oops, gotta go back on set! Scared as hell for the swimming scene. Hope I don't scare myself too much or else… ;) -Crazier._

This was only one star out of the millions she was seeing right now. Crazier… Crazier was the girl Peeta used to love. whoever wrote this letter had an exact copy of her handwriting, and was deadly close to her name. It could be any Kat, but it weirded this Kat out. She helped herself to another random pink star and opened it. It was her handwriting again.

_I sat beside Peeta during our flight to France. Haha, he made me sleep on his shoulder. I gotta confess, he was pretty sweet. Oh my god what the hell did I just write? Peeta is weird. Pure randomness, we're all pretty much jetlagged, and he gave me coffee for 'energy'. Too bad, Peeta. I'm running on caffeine and it's certainly not the best way to keep me up! You are fucking __crazy! –Crazier__ P.S. WHOA. LOOK AT WHAT I UNDERLINED. P.P.S. Have you ever considered drinking super fresh milk straight from the cow's udders?_

Kat almost smiled at the girl's craziness. She set the box on the upper countertop, and placed the strips of paper she already read. She sat on the lower countertop and started loosening every star.

The new handwriting wasn't hers─ it wasn't _like_ hers. But it was neatly written.

_Kat looked dazzling when we walked down the red carpet for Mockingjay. And to complete my day, she tripped down at the last few steps. Haha, Kat, you're so clumsy. I don't know why I haven't realized you're so beautiful until now. I'm not a teenage love-sick puppy. But I confess, Kat. I like you. Whoa. Where did that come from? This is embarrassing. Knowing you, you're probably going to laugh your ass of once you read this. I don't want to humiliate myself any further, so bye. –Crazy._

Another one. His handwriting again.

_Kat, I never realized you're that addicted to dumplings all of a sudden. I should take you for Chinese food more often. Anyway, I'm so sleepy and bored, so I decided to contribute another paper star to add to your confusion. I want to eat raisin bran, but since you, Kat, decided to blatantly disregard my order to not feed it to the duck pond we went, I have no cereal for tomorrow.-Crazy._

She draws another one out. It's her this time.

_I'm Katniss Shrader Everdeen─_

Kat's eyes, breathing, mind and heart stopped at what she focused on. Katniss Shrader Everdeen? Kat wanted to unveil her past ever since her amnesia and to do so, she willed herself to continue.

_And I'm currently 21 years old. Peeta had made me do this. I'm a Chihuahua for the fact that I shake around and pee a lot when I get scared._

Kat's fingers started to grow numb. Surely, there are other Katniss Everdeens out there who were 22 10 years ago and refers to themselves as a Chihuahua because they shake and pee when they get scared. But what frightened Kat the most was how evidently close she and this girl are.

_My birthday's in August 15, 1990. I have two older brothers, and my parents are pretty crazy. I'm pretty crazy. And I'm with Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne in The Hunger Games trilogy._

Kat could die anytime at everything she was starting to know. And she wanted to believe that this was just another girl. But when she tried putting the pieces together, her imagination went wild.

The handwriting, the exact full name, the birthday, the Chihuahua reference, the family… and Gale.

Gale told her about her past life, but he never went on full detail, always steering the topic somewhere Kat would eventually get lost.

_Peeta, exactly what's the point of this? You're nuts. Whatever. But anyway, thanks for teaching me how to fold paper stars!–Crazier_

And that did her.

It was her… back then. She was the girl Peeta used to love…

The sudden awareness drives Kat to the point of insanity. She used to be an actress, as Gale said. But what Gale didn't say was Kat and Peeta were real close before. And, Peeta really loved her. The conversations they had before... in Peeta's house in Chicago. That time when he explained the box.

Kat opens more paper stars.

_I stole your chocolate Kat. And I don't feel bad about it. –Crazy_

_Call me irresponsible but I kinda sorta maybe probably lost the pretty black pen you gave me. I think it fell off when you were chasing me down the set. Now it's gone and I can't find it! :( I'm sorry, Peeta! –Crazier_

_The X-Men Origins: Deadpool tickets are inside the ball. Awesome movie, I have to go buy a DVD as soon as it gets out. -Crazier_

_Put another charm in the ball if you hadn't noticed. It was a mini-ice cream popsicle. It's cute, like you. Your eyes are so pretty, they shine too bright for me to handle. I'm ranting off again. Sorry Kat, but I really like you. –Crazy_

_I wanted more licorice! Thanks for hogging the candies, Peeta. I'll tell on you! Maybe Gale would care to buy me some! :P You also owe me the Hershey's bar Woody gave me! You're one sneaky thief, Crazy. You have enough money to buy yourself a factory of chocolates yet you still steal from my stash! Sigh.. you'll never learn. I'm going to buy a cake and you'll be jelly! Okay, Kat, stop being childish. But still, Peeta, get. your. own. –Crazier_

_This crazy fan kept on sending me strawberry cheesecake. And I'm hiding it from you. -Crazier_

_What's a sex swing? Woody told me about it. -Crazy_

Kat curiously gets the ball out of the paper stars, stopping her letter-reading. Various small toys, and probably really important artifacts about her past, rolled around. She may not know the meanings of every knickknack inside, but she knew one special thing inside that would make her wonder again.

It was a long strip of photo paper from a photo booth. 5 pictures neatly folded. Photo number 1 had a picture of an early Peeta, arm around Kat's shoulder while early Kat beamed. Second photo captured the two pretending to sing in a karaoke, feeling every note. Third had fully closed up Kat's face while Peeta grimaced. The fourth picture were the two pretending to sleep. And last but not the least, the final picture showed Kat kissing Peeta's cheek, Peeta turning pink.

Confirmed; Kat was the girl Peeta used to go head over heels.

But now, everything's different, and even the clock says so. 2:25 in the morning. So far, still no sign of Gale.

She remembered the possible little human growing in her, and she sighs. Putting back the box and food, she'll have to tell Gale when the mood's pretty right. And this wasn't the right time, either. Not when her heart was constantly constricting at her newfound knowledge.

Gale's car parked up front, but the figure that came out was a bigger, muscly one. In the dark of the night, she noticed Chris opening the backseat door and another figure came out, pulling a third person out of the car.

Gale slung his hands over his brother's shoulders, singing a drunken song.

"_Move your body right next to mine! Feel the beat when we're lost in time…_"

Kat threw the front door open while the trio stagger inside the house, the two older brothers putting Gale down on the couch. "What happened?" Kat asked, terrified. "He drank too much." Luke replied. "Do you need help?" Chris gruffly asked. "_Meant for me and I'm meant for you. Foreverrrr babyyyyy!_" Gale chimed. Kat shook her head. "You guys head home, I'll handle it." Kat smiled sheepishly at her fiancé's actions. Gale mumbled something incoherently and the two older men rubbed their sore necks. "Take Gale's car and return it tomorrow. Thanks guys." Kat smiled as thanks.

The brothers left, waving goodbye. Kat gets an ice pack and puts it over Gale's head. "What is wrong with you? You don't get this drunk!" Kat asked, rigid. "Got drunk…Huh… Well, did your dad ever die? You should drink sometimes when it happens. It makes everything better!" Gale gurgled. "No, alcohol does not solve anything. It makes things worse." She said firmly. "_You_ should stop nagging and get me a beer." Gale gripped Kat's hand that held the ice pack. "No, Gale. That's enough." Kat tried to retrieve her arm out of his grasp, but she knew she can't escape from Gale's strength, sober or not.

"What kind of wife would you be huh? You won't even follow… follow my orders and be a good girl and stay at home." He glares through his bloodshot eyes. Kat squeezed her eyes and pulls her arm, desperate. "Gale, let go. It hurts." She tugged. "But you decide to be a whore to every ex you see." He sneered, finding the strength to sit up in a normal way. "I don't! Now let go!" Kat said, louder. "What is it huh? How much do they pay you? Isn't my wealth enough?" Gale taunted. "Gale, stop assuming! And let me go! AHHH!" she shrieked. Gale pulled her to his lap and nipped at her neck. His breath reeked of too much vodka.

"How did they fuck you? Did they enjoy themselves? How did you keep them satisfied?" Gale growled. "Gale, get off!" she demanded, kicking her legs. "Shut up, bitch." He slapped her cheek. Kat's eyes and cheek stung, struggling to get free. "Let me go! If I went with Peeta in the first place, I wouldn't have to stay here!" she half-yelled. "You ungrateful bitch! If I hadn't saved you from your amnesia, you'd be a poor soul staying in the streets." Gale slapped her cheek again and held her chin tightly, locking her jaw and preventing her to attempt another shout. "You know, if you were obedient enough and chose me, maybe you didn't have to love that asshole." He shook her head with his hand. Kat tried to push Gale's chest, and his other hand quickly got it in time. "LET GO!" she demanded.

Ice pack in hand, Kat hit Gale's temple, making him groan and clutch his head. Kat swiftly got out and stepped backward to the back door. "You… you could have died. And Peeta wasn't there. If I didn't bring you to the hospital after you fell from those stupid stairs, you'd probably be dead by now." Gale accused. "What… what stairs?" Kat stammered.

"Oh, luv, you still believe I saved you from a car crash? Any lie can be conjured that easy. You were stupid enough to believe it." He leered. "You liar!" she screamed. "You're a fuck-ass whore!" Gale shouted.

Kat ran out into the cold night and to the streets of the dark, not having enough strength to manage Gale, or herself. Her head swam with emotions she could barely contain. Crying, she staggered to the empty streets and hoped for some miracle that would help her solve every problem she was just starting to know. Her legs ached, but she urged herself.

Lies.

A world full of lies.

Liars.

Everyone is.

A car in the distance was running towards her, and she stepped onto the sidewalk, her calves finally giving in. Ankles shaking, she fell down on the cool cemented pathway. She sobbed into her hands and heard the car screech to a stop. She inched away at the figure that was coming up to her. Figuring it was Gale to bring her home and eventually have another beat-up session, she crawled away. "Get away, Gale! Leave me alone!" She pleaded, inching away.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

The stranger's face cleared once her tears were out of her eyes again.

"Peeta?" she croaked out, her throat parched from crying

"Kat? Kat? What the hell? Why're you here?" Peeta asked with great concern. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and let another round of crying. "Kat, tell me. What's wrong?" He cupped her face in his hands and searched her eyes.

The image of the eyes she remembered that were constantly nagging in her memory was before her. Enough to confirm most of her problems, she realized the eyes she remembered were his.

The eyes she would admire when she wanted to express the feelings words can't seem to convey. The eyes that said everything that didn't need to be phrased. The eyes that exposed him to the world. The eyes she would look at at the times of doubt and despair. The eyes that assured her everything was going to be alright at the times everything was so wrong. The eyes she hid from the accusation of his haters before. The eyes that stung when tears threatened to invade his vision, and she would wipe them away when his world comes crashing down. Eyes that she yearned to see, cared and fell for, took faith in.

Eyes she loved.

Honey hazel and endearing.

She remembered it all now. All with one hard look at his eyes.

"It's you." Kat whispered, tracing Peeta's jaw line. "Yeah, it's me." He nodded. "No, you don't get it. It's you!" she pushed on. "C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital before I head to the airport." Peeta stands up to carry her. "I remember it all now." She murmurs to herself, catching Peeta's attention. Peeta froze. "What? What do you remember?" Peeta kneeled down again, his excitement running in his blood. "You." She looked up and pressed her lips upon his. Daintily. Soft. Like the wind.

There it was again. That slow-mo moment, when he wanted nothing but to taste the lips he had been waiting for ten years. And right now, ten years was worth the pair of lips he was kissing. Ten years, was it? Who was he again?

He puts his arm on Kat's back to support her. But her sweet kiss was starting to fade and her body was growing limp with each second. Peeta opened his eyes when Kat detached her lips from his. Her kiss vanished, and so did her consciousness. "Kat? Kat! Kat, wake up!" Peeta shook her shoulders gently. Peeta felt something warm and wet dampen his denim jeans.

Kat's blood was staining her pure white shorts and his clothes.

Blood frightened him ever since Kat's accident, but he pushed the unimportant thoughts away. He carried Kat up and hurriedly put her in the cab that was still waiting (and was calling Peeta's attention in alarm ever since). "Take me to the nearest hospital!" Peeta ordered. The taxi surged forward, the cab driver terrified yet quiet.

Peeta held Kat in his arms, panic to save Kat was the only thing he could think.

He may have left her to someone else before, but now he's going to save her. And take her back.

* * *

**Too much line breaks! I'm sorry for the almost week and a half wait. It's my fault, I procrastinated. And if that was unsatisfying, do tell. I'm really sorry, guys. But what's best is, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WAIT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I'm typing Chapter 18 already, and we're so excited for everyone to read what's gonna happen next ^_^**

**Reviews are love!**


	17. Through New Colors

**Oh my Josh. We cannot hold a candle to the love you guys have showered on us. Really, speechless. Even though it was fanfiction eternity before we updated, you still held on to this slow as fuck story. We love you. **

**Oh, and about the Liam/Jen… well currently Gale/Katniss well we just wanted to make it last till 16 chapters because you know what fluffy pink penguins say, waiting makes it sweeter ;D Yes! Gumaganon si teh! =))**

**Did I just say that? Sorry… by the way, we've been getting a couple of reviews that are telling us to kill Gale's baby, well your answers are here… dun dun dun….**

**OH YEAH! AND SUPER HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO bo-duke-fan-01! Many many more birthdays to you fellow Joshifer! :D**

**Disclaimer: Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Rory, Prim, and all the other HG characters belong to the one and only, Suzanne Collins! **

**Chapter 17: God forbid**

* * *

"Just stay with me, Kat."

All was white. Painstakingly white. Pooling my view leaving nothing but faceless silhouettes in its wake. All was blurry. Lines fading into each other as if puzzles pieces with no boundaries. All was silent. Deafening silence that pounds thought my eardrums. I was so tired. I can't even move, I don't want to move. But these people, these faceless angels are forcing me to stay awake, jostling me whenever I try to sleep. One of them was shouting nonsense, the angel looked desperate. I wanted to comfort him. Tell him all is right. I will soon be joining him to wherever departed souls go. I'm so sleepy. I crave my rest. I need to close my eyes…

* * *

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Katniss!" he yelled. There was so much blood. Blood everywhere. On her, on her clothes, on the sheets, on his pants, on his shirt, in his hands… blood. It just kept on going and going and going, leaving her body, draining it. Blood. He loathed the word. It means nothing but harm and death when it's emptying a body.

God forbid death; anything but death.

It stung. His legs from running. His eyes from tears. His hands from her grip. She was gripping. The one proof he has that she's still alive. She's still with him. She won't leave. She can't. He tore his eyes away from her and to the faces of the people running with him, they may not be as desperate to save the woman before them but they're saving her. And he's grateful. Their faces are what he'll remember. The ones who he will show gratitude if it succeeds. And the ones he will scorn if it fails.

God forbid failure; anything but failure.

He was afraid. He was afraid of the life he can see if this doesn't go right. His old ways will creep from under him, dragging him by the toes back to that dark pit of his former sanctum. No, he can't go back there, he's given so much to escape. She was his lifeline. They can't cut her off. They were looming the E.R when her grip loosened. A surge of fear engulfed him. It was his only proof. He was pushed out by the nurses. And his hands were forced out of her grip. And she rounded the corner, disappearing. He was left there. Staring as she goes. She can't go. She can't just leave him like that. Not when after he just found her. Not after he just reconciled with her. Not after she…remembers. No. She can't leave.

God forbid leaving; anything but leaving.

* * *

"Sir, you can come in now." Peeta tiredly looked up to the nurse. She gestured the door open and Peeta trudged hesitantly inside. He didn't know if he wanted to see her; in all her bloody gory glory. But he figured that they probably cleaned her for everyone's sake.

She just lay there; motionless. Like a corpse. Peeta shoved anything remotely related to corpses and death. It was the last thing he wanted to ponder about in this situation. But they told him she was alright, just broken; But all right. And all right was enough, I guess.

He picked up a stool and placed it next to her bed and sighed. He was dead tired. He didn't sleep at all last night. How could he? Not when his Katniss was in the next room, fighting for breath.

He looked at her. Fragile, delicate, little her. She looked like she was in pain. He suddenly got up and re-fluffed her pillows, tucked her in, caressed the locks away from her face; anything to make her more comfortable. But the pain on her face did not go away.

Peeta felt worthless. He couldn't do anything to help her…

Well at least he's here.

His hands involuntarily balled to fists. Where was Gale? Where was the man that's supposed to be in this seat right now drop-dead worrying over his bride to be? Peeta couldn't help but resent the man. He entrusted Katniss to Gale. His Katniss to undeserving, uncaring, useless Gale. After weeks of deliberation, he thought the man worthy. He provided more than safety to her, even more than Peeta ever did before. But Katniss' condition demoted him to scum.

What had made her be in this situation in the first place? How did she end up in the streets in the middle of the night with no Gale? Peeta felt suspicious. No Gale? Impossible. His Katniss would never be without Gale.

His Katniss. It was the first time within 24 hours that Peeta felt a tug on the corner of his lips. His Katniss. She remembers him. "My Katniss." He tested, it rolled off his tongue in the most delicious manner. He felt all the love inside of him swell immensely for the girl before him. He recalled last night. She was in his arms, at the blackest of nights, his lips on hers after such a long stretch of time. It was so agonizingly sweet; the taste of her lips. But he was never prepared for what was to come after that.

Her hair was covering her cheek and Peeta gently tucked it behind her ear only for her to coil away from his touch. Peeta felt horror snaking its way to his system when little purple and red blotches peeked from under the veil of locks hiding her cheek. His hand shakily brushed the rest and it revealed a terrifying bruise. He snatched his hand away.

No Gale. Streets. Bruise. The puzzle pieces were all coming together creating one disturbing maestra. He can't have. But he can. He most certainly can.

A whimper came from Katniss and she started moving. Peeta immediately snapped back to her. She barely opened her eyes when she struck out and clasped her belly. She pawed at it frantically, desperately searching for Peeta knows not what. "Kat, you need to relax a-"

"NO!" she screamed and Peeta was taken aback. Her eyes were deep pools of anxiety and frustration mixed with despair. It troubled Peeta that he didn't know what to do, how to help his Katniss. After some time she stopped, her shoulders slumped and she collapsed back, head hitting the pillow. Her eyes were shut tightly, tears leaking out. But no sound came from her. She was just crying silently.

Peeta didn't know what to do, because he had next to nothing on how she came about here. He cautiously sat back down and gently laid a hand on top of hers that was clutching the sheets. "Katniss? Is everyth-"

"Please leave." She muttered, not so much as sparing him one glance. He hung his head, dejected. She wanted to be left alone. He wasn't important enough to be shared with the information. He stood up, walked towards the door and placed his hand on the knob. He took one little look back at Katniss, hoping that she would ask him to stay. But she didn't. So he just walked out, until he was forcibly knocked back inside by a rampaging figure.

"KATNISS!" the figure bellowed. Peeta saw stars as he was knocked back into the wall. He shook his head and saw that the figure was Gale. He was hovering above Katniss pleading nonsense, trying to coax a reply from her but none came.

"Katniss? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Talk t-to me. Luv, p-please talk to me. Please!" Peeta saw that Gale had unmistakeable grief on his features. Peeta knew real pain, and he was sure he was seeing it now. The bastard deserved it.

"Luv please, c-can we forget last night? We'll go home now luv, we-we'll go back to the way things were. We'll be happy, right? Like the way we used to be?" Gale gripped her hand. When she gave no response, he fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry! Katniss please, you have to believe me, you have to forgive me!" He had tears streaming down his face. "I'll grovel! I'll go down on my knees! Please, just talk to me! I need to hear your voice. I need you to forgive me, okay. W-we can just forget all about t-this. We can move on! We can! Say you'll come back to me. Please say you'll go home and things'll all go back to they way they were! The way we liked it!"

Peeta turned away from the scene. He knew he needed to heed Katniss' words. Leave. He needed to leave. He wanted to leave. He can't possibly hear the acceptance of Katniss at Gale's grovelling. He had more important things to attend to.

He left the pathetic scene and exited the room; the door gave on final thud as Peeta's heart clenched. He didnt hear her reply.

Mere feet away from him was a door that had a little sign saying "The Doctor is In." Peeta heaved a courageous breath and headed to it. Yes, he had more important matters to attend to. Matters of a life. He was about to walk towards it when he found imself unable to take one step away from his stance. His Katniss. What about his Katniss? What was transpiring behind closed doors?

He knew he was interrupting they're privacy but he just had to. He had to know why Gale wasn't there. Why perfectly perfect Gale wasn't there at her time of great need? He just had to know this one insconpicous little detail and he would be gone. Gone forever, never to bother the two ever again.

Hesitantly leaning towards the door, he heard every word.

"I came home late, Kat! I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!" he eavesdropped. So Gale was drunk, huh? Explains.

"Please Katniss! I didn't mean it! I was unaware of what I was doing! I would never do that to you if I was sober, never! You have to believe me, Kat. This isn't what you want, right? You wouldn't want us to be apart, right?" he pushed. What wouldn't Gale do to Katniss?

Peeta pressed his ear to the wooden door.

"I didn't mean to- luv, please you have to… I didn't mean it… luv…Katniss…"

He didn't mean to what? To what?

"I didn't mean to hit you…"

He _what_? Gale? The Gale Hawthorne? The Gale Hawthorne that swore to love her and cherish her till Kingdom come? Peeta felt his blood boiling to the heat at the very depths of hell fire. How dare he!

It explains everything! The abandonment, the streets, the bruise. "Please, leave." It took a long time to pry him out of the room but with Katniss' dead silence, the door opened and there he was, the vile creature.

The man that came out was more of a corpse than the woman inside. His skin was appeared paper thin under the harsh white light of the hospital, he could have blended in with the walls at his case. He had dark bags under his eyes that made his eyes look hollow and deathly. He was trembling all over and if he weren't what Peeta thought he was, the blond would have beaten the shit out of him for even laying a finger on Katniss… but he didn't. Who was he to meddle in their private affairs. But Peeta did remind himself that this was beyond affairs. And so he made his way inside the doctor's office for his own private affairs.

* * *

Katniss sat alone, hugging her knees, trembling all over. Her baby… her little baby. Murdered by its own father…

"Ms. Lawrence?" a sound from the outside world rang in her ears, it was too loud, too loud for anything that's happening.

"My baby?" she whispered, those two words were the only ones she could force out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. You would have been a great mother."

* * *

Doctor Wellington always prided himself in his work. He was honoured around the compound for his smooth procedures and wise words. His patients often left the hospital with relieved smiles on their faces. Right now, the middle aged man was pale. He took an oath of honesty. Never lie to your patients. Never lie to your patients. Never.

He entered his office. Somehow, his feet refused to step foot into the noble room, he has deemed himself unworthy. There, perched in his desk, was Beelzebub, tucking his pay in an envelope. He gulped. How could he be so deceitful?

The devil looked up at him with guilty eyes. "She believed it?"

He narrowed his eyes. This will certainly cost him his job, and his soul.

"Yes. Yes she did."

* * *

**CookieCruncher here! I'm writing next, and it's gonna be a tough one. Hope I'll manage :|**


	18. Federal Cases

**Getting used to my usual apology of saying sorry when I update late? Well, school's being a pain in the ass. I'd also like to let you guys know that I'm not totally bashing on Gale here. Anyway, here's chapter 18 for you!**

**Chapter 18: Federal Cases.**

* * *

_The defendant must not approach, contact or telephone the protected person(s) except as agreed in writing or for the purpose permitted by an order or directions under the Family Law Act 1975, as to counseling, conciliation, or mediation. The defendant must not approach, contact or telephone the protected person(s) except for the purpose of arranging or exercising access to children as agreed in writing or as otherwise authorized by an order, or a registered parenting plan under the Family Law Act 1975; (Domestic Violence and Australian Family Law, Armstrong Legal, Australia)_

* * *

She was deaf. But she wasn't. Maybe she was dead. Or she's better off dead. Maybe. Maybe not. Her mind was reeling. Was it? She didn't know. She was focused on only one thing.

It had been only mere hours since she found out that, in less than nine months, she was going to have a baby to call her own. But…

She was still crying as if her eyes were faucets that could never be turned off, and the pain was making her body ache physically and emotionally. She curled up in a ball, trying to seem small, and more vulnerable than she already is. Her baby. Dead. Because of…

A surge of hatred made Katniss ball her hands into fists as she sobs in the cold white hospital bed. Fiancé her ass. No more Miss Second Chance. No more Miss Masochist. Damn that man.

Katniss cursed him down the pits of hell. No baby should ever have a father like him. Fuck that, no girl even deserved him.

She screams.

He is going to pay for this.

* * *

"It's going to be okay. Everything does." Miriam, Mrs. Everdeen, soothes her daughter's back. Prim lingers behind Miriam, feeling pain for her sister as well. "Will she be okay?" Prim asked cautiously. "Not today, not now, but eventually. Everything does, dear." Miriam replies to both of her daughters.

Peeta had hung outside in the hallway and sat on one of the empty rows of white plastic chairs. He wasn't going to let Gale slip out. The thought of Katniss being hit made his whole body shake with rage.

He stared at his phone, the number being blurred as he continued to make his decision. Pressing '_call_', he jiggled his foot, patiently and nervously waiting for it to answer.

"Hello?" A gruff voice greeted. "Is this Attorney Mitchell?" Peeta asked, taking a deep breath. "Yes, this is he." The lawyer replied. "I need to discuss some matters with you, whenever you're free." Peeta said. "Is 7 o'clock tonight at the Lindt Chocolate Cafe alright?" the lawyer compromised. Peeta glanced at the door a few steps away where Katniss was currently locked in.

"7 o'clock is a great time, thank you." Peeta replies. "I'll record your phone number just in case. Have a great day." Attorney Mitchell hung up.

Peeta pocketed his phone and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. Next to contact, Kris. Guess Star Wars would need another movie star.

"Peeta?" a familiar voice asked beside him, poking at the side of his torso.

He glanced sideways and met a familiar pair of baby blue eyes. For a fraction of a second, he wanted to strangle whoever the owner of those eyes were and instantly, he regretted he even thought about it.

"Hi Peeta!" Bailey gave a bright, innocent smile. He wished he could return it. God, he really did. But it wasn't the appropriate time to smile. Not when his life's turning into one whole tornado.

Wait, what was he even thinking? Turning down a small kid for something she hasn't done? Peeta gave a small smile in return.

"Hey, Bailey." He waved his hand once and shook his head. A cluster of people stood behind the little girl, and it took a moment for Peeta to realize that it was Hazelle, Luke and Vanessa.

He furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want to blame them for Gale's issues. So instead of resorting to physical violence and probably getting himself a restraining order, Peeta slowly stood up to his full height and huffed. "Peeta, what's going on?" Bailey tugs on his pants. Vanessa quickly grabbed her daughter and stepped back.

"Peeta, we're… we're sorry for what happened to Katniss." Luke stepped forward. "Do you even know the whole story?" Peeta glares at them before massaging his temples. "All we heard was Katniss had a miscarriage." Hazelle glanced at Luke, who gave a confused look as well. "Where is he anyway?" Peeta asked in disgust. "We didn't want him going here. But he's back in our house. Chris is handling him." Hazelle replied. "Mummy, what's happening?" Bailey asked, frown turning deeper by the moment.

"Honey, I think it's best if we leave." Luke wrapped his arm around Vanessa's shoulders and looked at Hazelle. The mother, in return, gave a fraction of a nod and turned to Peeta.

"Can we have a private talk?"

* * *

"You may not think of him as that way, but there's a large chance Gale's been abusing Kat." Peeta tousled his hair, sitting down at the hospital's sitting room with Hazelle. She was, in turn, speechless. "That's impossible! We've raised him well enough to let him know his morals." she told him. "When I saw her down at the street, she was screaming at me telling me to get lost, and she thought I was _him._" He half-sneered. "I don't know what to say… I… Gale wasn't always like that. It's irrational." She shook her head. "But it happened, and I'm not letting this get past me." Peeta replies. "They've always been okay." Hazelle told herself.

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to do." He cautiously said. She bit her lip. "Peeta, we can always settle this the easy way around—" "I won't let go of what happened, alright?" he glared at Hazelle. "You have to understand! He's still my son, and no matter what happens, I need to protect him." She begged. "Well, protect him for all I care. Kat deserves justice, and nothing's going to happen if I sit still like an ass." He growled. "I'm only a mother who cares for his son, Peeta." Hazelle defends. "Well what about Katniss? She could have been the best mother to her kid. But your son took that chance away!" Peeta almost yelled, slamming his fist against the table. A certain kind of pain shot through him, and it was evident that it wasn't about his outburst.

Hazelle's eyes filled with tears. She gave a shaky exhale and nodded. "I know." She nods. Peeta unclenches his fist and takes a deep breath. "I contacted a lawyer already. Once I prove that Gale caused this in the first place, I'm not letting go of this case until Katniss gets what she needs." He stood up and, without meeting anyone's eyes, slowly walks outside the hospital.

Peeta went out to the cool night air and leaned on the wall outside. If he was the old version of himself, he would have gotten a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka without a moment's hesitation. He would have driven himself to a club, and he would have gotten himself drunk till kingdom come. And all the bartenders would have to cut him off. He would have nursed his pounding hangover by the afternoon.

For a second, Peeta actually considered going back to his vices. Just to forget all this. But he swore to himself he would quit. For the sake of everyone. And now, he needs to be strong. For Katniss.

* * *

Loosening his scarf, Peeta entered the Lindt Chocolate Café and stood at the doorway, searching for any bald, old man with glasses and a large black suitcase. Well, two of the criteria he expected has passed, but he did not expect he would be dealing with a young lawyer.

The man was about 6 years older than Peeta, which was not what he expected he would be dealing with. And for a man who was supposed to be an over-stressed attorney, he can be appealing to women his age.

Attorney Mitchell looked up from his stack of papers and stood up from his seat as soon as Peeta approached him. "Good evening. I'm Attorney Jerome Mitchell. Peeta Mellark, I assume?" Jerome held his hand out for Peeta to shake. "Yes, good evening." Peeta nods and shook the hand awaiting.

"Now," Jerome says as they sit down, "are we to drink anything first?"

Peeta idly looks at the menu that lay on the table.

A waitress appeared at their table, a wad of paper for orders at hand. "Good evening. May I take your orders?" She asks, all smiles. "I'll have a hazelnut hot chocolate." Peeta placed his order. "A dark chocolate one, thank you." Jerome smiles at the girl. She jot the orders down and with a brief, "Your order will be here soon,", she made her way back to the counter.

"Now, on to important matters. What are we to discuss?" Jerome asked formally. "I want to file a case regarding abuse." Peeta replied. "Well, I would think it best if you would specify what kind of abuse it is." Jerome quirks an eyebrow. "It's about my… friend. She's been abused by her… ex-boyfriend. Causing her to have a slight traumatic experience, depression and a miscarriage. Violence against a woman." Peeta replied dreadfully.

"I'm going to need more facts than that. And to do that, I must get the side of the one abused." Jerome frowned at the situation. "Is the ex-boyfriend currently residing with your friend?" he asked. "No, but they were living together. And she was supposed to be a permanent citizen here. But…" Peeta answered. "First things first, none of them should make any contact with each other. Especially the defendant; the defendant is not to interfere with your friend." Jerome said.

"Here is your order." The waitress appeared by their table again, setting down the steaming cups of hot chocolate on the tabletop. "Would you like anything else?" she questions with a smile. "No, thank you." Jerome shakes his head. She ducked off with a wave.

"Now where were we?" Jerome asked, taking a sip of his drink. "What happens to both of them?" Peeta asked. "Your friend will have to file the case herself and state her side in the court." Jerome says. "And for him?" Peeta queried. "He must find himself a lawyer as soon as possible and be permitted to defend himself. The fate of the two rests upon the judge." Jerome nonchalantly said.

Not knowing what to do, Peeta frowned at his drink and, without a choice, drank it.

* * *

**I apologize, I really do. To work the updates out, I gotta tell Nameless to make collab chapters. Y'know, so everyone gets to be happy and everything. CookieCruncher out!**


	19. Loyal CoStars

**A/N: At this very moment, five minutes past three in the morning, a nameless girl was found dead in her bedroom, surrounded by a pool of her own blood with pitchforks impaled all over her body from angry readers. Some say she deserved it, some say she didn't. No one would ever know the truth.**

**Sorry, I just had to do that so sucks for you if you're reading this at midnight XD Thank you, Guest for reminding CookieCruncher and I that we have a duty here in fanfiction and no amount of stress from the outside world can ever overrun the fact that we do have a responsibility with the work of fiction.**

**Here's the next chapter! Oh and by the way, if you're wondering who was really inside the doctor's office then we will be intiating a parley! AT LEAST 10 reviews on this chapter and the answer will be revealed in the A/N in the next chapter! Let us commence then! **

**Please don't get confused with Haymitch and Woody, I researched about him and found out that his life was kinda a little messed up too, just like Haymitch's. So I figured that they would have somehow a similar character. Anyway, Haymitch Abernathy played Woody Harrelson in the Hunger Games Trilogy along with co-stars Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.**

* * *

Haymitch never regarded the bottle of scotch in front of him inevitably evil as Effie would tell him. In fact, he found the bottle of scotch quite a delight. It made him forget about troubles he faced when he was young and nothing that can do that could ever be considered inevitably evil. He sighed, swirling the contents idly. He was about to stand to get another bottle since this one was running dry because of the trysts last night when he tripped on the remote control and the television blinded him for a moment. He groaned and picked up the vile thing when the words reached his ears.

* * *

_**Gale Hawthorne, star of The Hunger Games Trilogy, was most recently admitted to Cumberland Hospital, a mental asylum in Western Sydney, Australia. The actor, model, and philanthropist was admitted after a mass shoot out inside the court room that held his case against co-star and ex-fianceé, Katniss Everdeen after her alleged miscarriage of their unborn child because of his maltreatment of her. **_

_**Witnesses said that after Everdeen's outburst that he killed their child, the actor grew rabid and jumped from his seat, grabbed a gun from a nearby police officer and started shooting blindly at the scene. There was a body count of 3 dead and 6 injured. One of the dead were Hawthorne's very own niece, six-year-old Bailey Hawthorne. Co-star, Peeta Mellark was also injured with a bullet through the shoulder although the actor is now recovering from the blow. He even quoted:**_

**_"_I never thought that Gale would do something as horrible as that. It's just… he always seemed like a nice guy to Katniss and a good friend to everybody. I guess I was wrong. I'm just glad that Katniss is safe now and it's all over."**

_**Meanwhile, the Hawthorne family is still mourning over the two family members lost. Little Bailey and her crazed uncle. Coming next, the Fire Ferrets have won the championship once and fo—"**_

* * *

He turned the television immediately off. "What in the fucking damn did you do now, boy?" he growled under his breath that smelled sourly of curdling alcohol. He swiftly got up and proceeded to go to his room to pack his bags. Good morning, Australia.

* * *

He was in the waiting in the everlasting cue in the airport so he could already submit his luggage. Over his eyes were heavily tinted orange shades to hide his face from the world. An issue is the last thing Katniss needs right now. Co-stars flying from all over the world to aid their fallen companion? Stay tune for more juicy gossip! Yeah right.

His reverie was cut short (thankfully) by some giggling fangirls (HEMAGAWD KAYSHEY, GEMME MAH BALLPEYN SHOW WE CUD ASK FO EN AWTOGRAPH) heading towards his way from the cue next to his for another airline. For God's sake, he's old enough to be their father, are teenagers today really this—

But they passed him like he were some bellhop fresh out of college. He curiously peeked over his shoulder to see who's the next superstar that the girls were so excited about. The person was not visible under hoards and hoards of people. Seriously who could be that famous? Leonardo Dicaprio? Robert Pattinson? Christian Bale? And Haymitch wondered if he should also join the hoard of giddy fangirls just for the fleeting smile from the Dark Knight.

Unfortunately it was neither the sunken soul Jack Dawson, nor a sparkling fairy, not even butt-kicking dude who likes black too much. It was a woman whom he knew quite well, well enough to distinguish her amongst leagues and leagues of fangirling bliss. Effie Trinket. With her hair pink and her style outlandish enough to rival Gaga herself. What was she doing here?

Her contact lens golden eyes met with his. "Haymitch?" she asked, arching a surprised (and not to mention perfect) eyebrow at him. And the whole hoard turned towards him. Before he knew it, papers and notebooks and ballpens were literally shoved into his face from all direction. He groaned inwardly until he put up his fake smile again to please the horrid girls. Huh, thanks a lot Trinket.

* * *

He plops down on his seat in the plane, turning almost immediately to his phone to pass time. No no, no more fans. That's on his shitty list. What he desperately needed right now was a bottle of chilled Smirnoff. Yes, that should probably do the trick.

Four teenage girls enter the plane, squealing at something in their notebooks. _Huh, probably Effie's fans, _he rolls his eyes under the orange-tinted shades. The teens look around for their seat and he curses himself for having to choose a middle seat. But hey, he needed to get to Katniss's aid in a hurry, does he really care about fans? Haymitch prayed that he shall go unrecognized and they shall sit somewhere far from him. And they shall fangirl quietly. And they shall eventually doze off into sweet slumber as he thought so. And he shall stay unrecognized by the plane lands. And shall stay that way until further notice.

But lo and behold at what fate has brought for him! Four annoying girls who have finally found their seats and sit on either sides of him, ranting off on how they both got Effie Trinket's autograph.

"She used my pen! I am _n__ever_ going to let anyone touch this!"  
"And how about her shoes? They were TLC Style's top 8 most expensive shoes!"  
"I've heard about that! The Stuart Weitzman "Marilyn Monroe" shoes? That must've cost a fortune!"  
"She got that from the Celebrity Rags 4 Charity Riches for a million bucks."  
"Jeez does she have money. But she's so pretty too!"  
"I wish I had her hair."

Earplugs. Mayday, mayday. This is Lieutenant Abernathy. Earplugs needed at Seat 18 E. Situation: barricade needed from Seat 18 D to F. I repeat...

"I know right! My mom wouldn't let me color my hair!"  
"I'm waiting for her next hair do, then I'll copy hers."  
"Did you hear? Haymitch Abernathy was here too!"

They sit down and talk to their seatmates, blatantly ignoring the man between their group. Haymitch focuses on the girls conversation on his left.

"Oh, if he was only a little more younger, I'd hit on him"

Haymitch blanched.

"Shut up! He's old to be your father."  
"Oooh, but then I'd have a hot daddy."  
"Oh dear lord, Ellanor shut up! The creepy man beside us is getting irritated, I know it."  
"Well, probably, he's not a fan."  
"Do you think he's known Effie?"

Oh sweet gin and tonic. If you only knew girls, if you only knew...

"Hey, mister! Are you a fan of Effie Trinket?"

Haymitch ponders at the question before realizing that he was being interrogated by not just one, but all of the girls.

One of the girls, the one on his far right, cranes her neck. "Hey, you look weirdly familiar..." she frowns. Her seatmate squints at him. "Yeah, someone from Hollywood? You an actor? Nicholas Cage?" she asks. "Oh my god I think I know who he is." the girl on his left gasps dramatically and fans her flushed face. "Obviously it's not Chris Hemsworth. You're wayyyyy too old." The girl on his right whines. "You're HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!" The Left Girl screeches.

* * *

After dodging fans inside and outside the plane, the airport, and the hotel he would be staying in, Haymitch irritably wondered how famous he still is. Well, even at his age, he's not as charming as Tom Cruise, but _really?_

He bustled inside Katniss's hospital room (because who knocks these days?), slamming the door. Katniss gasped in surprise at her unexpected visitor. And so did Effie. "Haymitch?!" Both girls asked, an octave higher from their usual voices and surprise evident in their voices. Suddenly, Haymitch was rendered speechless. What _was_ he going to say? 'Hey, I'm your friend-slash-father impersonator in shining sweat and shades'? _  
_

"I... I heard about what happened... How are you?" Haymitch cautiously steps to the two women. "I'm fi-ine... what're you doing here?" Katniss sputtered. "Am I not wanted here, sweetheart?" Haymitch teases, and it brings a small smile to play on her lips. "Haymitch! That wasn't a proper way to greet a person! Especially someone who's in such a terrible condition." Effie cuts in, a scowl on her face. "I had the decency to not dress like a freak." Haymitch eyed her up and down. "Thanks for coming Haymitch. If you want Peeta, he's in the other room." Katniss offered, easing some of the tension that was creeping in the room. "I'd go to him later. Where's Miriam and Prim?" he asked. "Miriam left with Prim. She had a breakdown again, reminded her of her troubled times with her dead husband." Effie explained for Katniss.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Haymitch frowned at the thought. "It's okay." Katniss replied, wiping a stray tear that ran down her cheek. In her most desperate times, she was thankful she had such loyal friends. "When are you going back to America?" Haymitch questioned. Katniss frowned a bit at his forwardness, as so did Effie, with his lack of manners. Jeez, Effie was rubbing off on her. "Well, the trial's over. And _he_'s being sent into rehab. Once Peeta and I are discharged, I guess." Katniss replied dully. "Good. As soon as possible." Haymitch nods. "Consider the situation, Haymitch. Give her sometime to rest." Effie admonished. "Well it's better than staying in a horrible country with horrible memories." he mutters. "Don't say such a thing! Australia's a nice place!" she defended. "Why are you here anyway?" Haymitch asked straightforwardly. Effie gasped, offended. "Why, to come and visit Katniss of course!" she snaps. "Well, Princess, you're not helping much. Go get us some tequila, that'd be great." he grins. Katniss stifled a laugh. _Oh dear here we go..._

* * *

**Anyone else from our readers reading the Fifty Shades Trilogy? Because I'm kinda sorta maybe probably fangirling over Christian Grey right now, and Nameless is fangirling over Little Women. Totally on opposite poles right now :) Insights?**


	20. Flight Back Home

**So, you've said hello to our dear Haymitch and Effie, which also means you're practically welcoming annoying banters. Trashy annoying banters. This might have more Hayffie, but I swear, this won't happen much! I just added these for some light humor.**

**Chapter 20: Flight Back Home**

* * *

"Where'd you get the money for Business Class tickets?" Katniss whispered to Haymitch. He shrugged in response and jabbed his thumb behind his back, where Effie was currently signing a few autographs. Seriously, they thought that getting a flight at three in the morning would be less hassle. Turns out, One Direction Australian fans were heading to London for some concert. And who would've thought that half of 1D fans were actually were Effreaks (fans these days, calling themselves horrible team names for the sake of their idols)?

"Oh my god I didn't leave anything back in that house didn't I?" Katniss asked Peeta. He grimly shook his head in assurance and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Just two days ago, Katniss bravely faced Gale's previous house to collect her things before packing and leaving for the Hilton Hotel. Effie had suggested she stay there with Haymitch and Peeta, all expenses paid by, of course, the high-heeled, frilly-dressed Grinch, in Haymitch's opinion anyway.

"_Grinch?!" Effie screeched. "Honestly, I liked you better when I worked with you before. Way back when you didn't sound like a megaphone. Grinch." Haymitch muttered, downing a shot of vodka. Fame does change quite a few people. "You take that back, Haymitch! You should be thankful I even allowed you to stay here when I was only planning to give Peeta and Katniss a room." She fumed. "May I remind you that I was perfectly fine with my normal room?" he rose his eyebrows. "Well, then, why _did _you even want to get an en suite room?" she whined. "Free liquor." He shrugged, nonchalantly. "I swear to god, Haymitch, I will get your sorry ass out of here before you know it." She balled her fists on her sides, restraining to slap him. "Oh, so you've been checking my ass out, eh? Liked what you saw? Not too hairy, is it?" he grinned smugly._

"_That's it! Get the fuck out!"_

The four of them fell in line along with the others boarding the Business Class. Fortunately, the other people riding along with them were well-behaved and had at least some form of decency in them. There were some murmurs and light chatter, but all in all, it was pretty quiet. Finally, Haymitch had a breather. Great. No more pig-squealing fangirls. That's a good pro. But the ultimate con would just have to be sitting next to the Grinch. Peeta and Katniss settled in seats D1 and G1, cozying themselves. Katniss still flinched at any close contact, but Peeta had understood. It was like starting out with a stranger again. A completely broken and bruised stranger.

Haymitch quickly resorted the seat next to the window, avoiding Effie to set at least a meter of distance.

He heard a familiar throat clear.

"I think I should be the one sitting on your seat," Effie states monotonously. Haymitch furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, you're sitting in A1. That's my seat." She pointed at her ticket to emphasize her point. "So? It's still the same shit. You're still sitting anyway." He shrugged. "Haymitch…" she stomped her foot like the impatient little brat she is, dragging out the last syllable like her life depended on it. "Alright, _alright_!" He yelled (to which, Katniss jumped and yelped), "Sheesh, shut your goddamn mouth woman." He stood up with an irritable look on his face. Effie eyed Haymitch's previous seat and twists her mouth. Quickly, she pulls out a $250,000 bottle of perfume from her purse and sprayed it on the chair.

To common people, it would smell ever so pleasant and yummy. She did, after all, choose the finest strawberry-scented fragrant spray. But, a spray or two will do. And we are talking about Effie Trinket here. Overly Exaggerated Effie Trinket. Let us also be reminded that our dear Haymitch, wasn't a common person.

"Oh dear fuck, Effie, what the hell?!" he shouted, covering his face to create a wall between the sickeningly sweet aroma and his face. He already had to deal with enough blabbering and an out-of-this-world look, it just couldn't get better by using his sense of smell. "Get it off!" he swat his hands. "Language, Haymitch!" Effie hissed, severely cross with him. Without much thinking, she pressed her index finger on the nozzle-head and sprayed Haymitch's face wet with the essence of strawberries.

"Ow! Ahh! Ahh! Shit! It got in my eyes, you woman! That fucking hurts!"

"Oh my god I am so sorry!"

"Sorry won't make up for my stinging eyes!"

"Well so is your shouting, you idiot! Are you okay?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get someone!"

Plane's not even starting yet, and it's already a hectic start. Katniss felt a blush creeping on her face. Such loyal companions.

* * *

Peeta watched Katniss's head bob slowly as she starts to ignore Effie's iPad and succumb to unconsciousness. "Here," he whispered, softly getting the gadget from her grasp and setting it on his lap. "Huh?" Katniss croaked sleepily, looking up again. "You should go sleep." He admonishes in a gentle manner and gets the pillow he's been using. Katniss nodded slowly while yawning. Yes, sleep's a good idea. She smiled in thanks at the offer of Peeta's pillow. Peeta returned the smile, sweet as ever.

She rested her head on the pillow, breathing in the smell of Peeta. She couldn't place what he smelled like, but boy was it soothing. Like a balm on a stinging wound. Katniss yawned again and finally let herself doze off, angling her body away from him.

Peeta fought the urge to tuck the loose strand of her hair behind her ear and got a blanket for her to use, careful not to wake her up. Surprise, idle touches made her recoil, and it made him sick that her fiancé did that. Soiled, tainted and poisoned her mind to a very hard limit.

After getting another pillow and blanket from a stewardess, he snuggled in his seat and opened the iPad, resuming to wherever Katniss left off. The Tap Tap Revenge game came up, and he rolled his eyes. Ever so random Katniss. He pressed Home and went on Safari. Logging in on his email, his News Feed caught his attention.

So, the media still hasn't let go of Gale's insanity, eh?

It was an article about what happened in the court hearing and Gale's sudden outburst. Peeta touched the shoulder blade where he was hit. He read on, and the article ended on the same thing. Gale being sent in a mental hospital, his niece Bailey dying, and Katniss crying after the situation.

_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had been discharged from the hospital, and both are staying in the Hilton Hotel, along with their previous movie co-stars Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket. We can only assume that, they'll be starting a new life again, one without psychotic freaks, dead little girls and tragic miscarriages._

Peeta rolled his eyes. Yes, the story was over, but the media just couldn't get past all the mess. He shook his head in disgust and switched the iPad off, clearing the screen of the article he hated to see.

* * *

"Your mom and Prim are in Chicago. But for now, we'll be heading in my house." Effie told Katniss with a small smile. A tamed Effie was a rarity, and Haymitch was taking advantage of it. "Yeah, we're in charge of both of you. So I get to order you out." Haymitch said. "Haymitch." Effie's voice sounded very bored, like it was an everyday word to be said. Katniss wordlessly shrugged and followed the two older adults in front of her outside the airport.

"You okay?" Peeta asked, glancing at her. Katniss gave a mild nod and took in a breath. "Don't worry," Peeta did a bold move to sling an arm over her shoulder. She jumped a little in the surprise contact, but didn't dare shrug it off, "everything's going to change from now. I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile and planted a kiss on her temple. Change sounds good. Yes, change it is.

* * *

**I saw the summary of Why We Broke Up, and it totally reminded me of Josh and Jen's box of memories. I'm also fangirling over The Vampire Diaries! Anyone a fan of Forwood (Caroline-Tyler)? *wink* Review? **


	21. Mending Wounds

**We could never apologize enough for not updating for two months. I knew we'd reach this part, where we'd start to neglect this :( But, we know some of you aren't heartless creatures, and would forgive us for what we did. School is hectic as it is, and I'm currently skipping the making of a Chemistry report to make it up to you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Mending wounds.**

"This is the last straw Haymitch! That's the third glass you broke this week!" Effie shrieked, fuming while Peeta attended to Haymitch's new wound. Luckily, the shards of glass didn't dive in the flesh, but there were harsh scratches along his left leg. So, say hello to the blood and alcohol on the floor. The stench reeked all throughout the first floor, causing Effie to rant on even more. Peeta steered Katniss clear of the situation and locked her up inside the guest room, knowing perfectly well what would happen once she saw this. And her having another mental breakdown was not the best sight to see on a currently recovering patient. "Gin and tonic?" Peeta guesses while he continually presses the cotton ball on Haymitch's skin.

"Yes. Ow! Don't press too hard." He says through clenched teeth. "Oh so now you're being a baby?" Effie mocked with hands on her hips. "Don't start with me, Trinket." He said, clearly not amused in his situation. "I wouldn't have to press hard if you'd just keep still." Peeta patched up the wound with gauze. "This should let the wound close up. After you take a bath later, you'll have to change it. But that's just about everything. Just avoid breaking more glasses." Peeta snickered. "No no. STOP breaking more glasses." Effie corrected.

Upstairs…

Katniss vaguely wondered what was going on downstairs, and why Peeta deliberately shoved her inside the guest's room. Particularly, her guest room. She shrugged to herself. She'll never understand some people. Though it was really intriguing to hear Effie's squawk, Peeta's shout of surprise, Haymitch's loud curse and the sound of glass breaking (which she had kept on hearing for the past week she'd been staying), she decided against her curiosity and stayed put. Instead, she went on exploring like a little Spanish girl she is.

Katniss unpacked her bags that still need unpacking, settling her clothes inside the vast walk-in closet. Count on Effie Trinket to make every room luxurious. The closet still looked bare after she put out all her clothes and hung them up. Jeez, what does Effie expect when guests come over, bring a whole closet? The last bag was a whole lot lighter now, but she could still feel something inside it. She turned the bag over and let the contents free-fall down the maple wood flooring.

A purple paper star plopped its way down on the floor, as did a yellow one, followed by a pale blue. Her eyes averted down below as it started to rain blow-up paper stars from her backpack. Her eyes clouded with the memory that currently flashed on her mind.

The box toppled last on the floor along with its previous contents, which was now, also sprawled on her feet. It still had the clear ball inside, and all the other trinkets locked inside it. All the bits and fragments of her lost memory were starting to formulate in her mind.

"Katniss?"

Her head snapped up to the voice, as if she was a child getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar after dinner. It was Peeta, and the eyes that were quite alight a few moments ago were now a confused expression. "Hi, uh, I was just fixing my stuff. It fell." She explained quite in haste.

Peeta took a cautious step towards her like she was a wounded animal. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a gentle voice which she assumed was for comfort. Katniss limply sat on the floor, cross-legged and staring at the broken pieces of her past. She gave a minute nod and resumed to the stars. It was like trying to figure out a large jigsaw puzzle. Katniss grabbed one paper star and, with trembling hands, opened it.

Peeta made his way to sit with her, but as ever, keeping a safe distance.

_I bought this small charm thing you hang on your bag. It's a Chihuahua, reminded me of you, Kat :D Oh, did you know… I was from __Wal-Mart __Target, bought Cheetos for Haymitch because he was asking for some. Funny thing. You see he dared me to play beer pong, well… oops. Lost track. Anyway, when I went to give him his groceries, I found him watching this hardcore porn. The memory is forever burned in my mind. I can't explain more deets, I'll talk to you instead. Okay. Bye! –Crazy_

Katniss actually snickered a bit at the random (and not to mention a little embarrassing) letter. "What?" Peeta asked. "You found Haymitch watching porn." She grinned mischievously. Peeta's eyebrows knit in confusion for a moment before horror replaced it. "Oh my god that horrible memory." He mock-cried as he buried his face on his palms. "Was he masturbating?" she stage-whispered. Peeta looked up and his eyes grew even further, a look of disgust replaced his horror and she actually saw his face was ever so slightly tinted green.

"Are you _really_ going to remind me?" Peeta asked. "I'm sorry, was that a rhetorical question?" Kat teased. Peeta's face turned serious while Katniss laughed. "_It was huge_."

And he swore her laughter could be heard till Puerto Rico. Peeta gave in to a few chuckles. _She's finally opening up._

* * *

_Sometime, let's go do some random challenge. Let's try eating a whole spoonful of wasabi.-Crazier_

"Are you crazy? Did you even try wasabi?" Peeta asked incredulously, giving Katniss a bewildered look. She peered over his shoulder to see what was written on his star. "No, because from what I remember, _you_ were Crazy. I was Crazier." Katniss nodded in triumph of regaining some memory. "You didn't answer my second question. Do you even _know_ what wasabi is?!" he asked again. "Yes _and_ yes, duh. So?" She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Why not drink jalapeno instead and hang yourself?" Peeta grinned. "Was I actually that crazy back then?" she narrowed her eyes. "No, because from what I remember, _I _was Crazy. You were Crazier." He mimicked. "Well, here. Let's see who's crazier!" Katniss showed Peeta a strip of paper.

_I don't know if I was dreaming last night, or you were drunk. But you went to my hotel room last night, and I met your ass. I really think you were drunk, because after that, you pretended like nothing happened. And today, you didn't say anything. I'm not bringing it up on public. But, yeah, you're weird. –Kat_

"What? Since when did this happen?!" he snatched the paper away. "See! You have no recollection, so you were drunk!" Katniss stuck her tongue out. "You have no proof." He threw the paper back at her. "But it was written. I wasn't a liar… was I?" she thought back. "No. But you have to be kidding. My ass is too pretty to be seen." He countered.

"Oh really? Let me seeeeeeeee…" she sang, reaching over his back to pull his pants' waist band. "Hey!" Peeta laughed, pushing her off. She gave up quickly, giggling at him. "What's so funny huh?" he poked her shoulder. "Two reasons." She hinted. "Okay," he rolled his eyes, "what's the first?"

"You laugh like a cow." She slowed her laughter. "And?" he raised an eyebrow.

"YOU HAVE TWO BUTTCRACKS!" she laughed hysterically and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

"Stop fussing around Haymitch! It was just some hair." Effie rolled her eyes. "Do you even hear yourself woman? You practically waxed half my leg!" Haymitch winced at his newly bandaged foot as he followed the woman downstairs to dinner. If he could, he would have ran to the nearest hotel and locked himself up with his alcohol. But seeing as he had a malfunctioning foot and a friend that needed help, he's stuck in this prison hell for a real long time.

"Waxed your leg? You're lucky it's just one, I'll have you know I have my body waxed at some intervals." She bragged. "Shut up! Do you hear that?" he clamped a hand over her mouth. Her protests were muffled, and if he could, _oh if he only could_, he'd strangle her. He let go, and Effie gave whispered whines.

"Keep quiet!" he ordered, and that actually shut her up. Haymitch listened intently behind Katniss's guest room. His eyes widened fractionally, and a smirk started to play on his lips. "What? What is it?" Effie hissed.

"Well, Princess, I guess it's just the two of us for dinner." Haymitch shrugged, leaving her to listen.

Effie focused on the sounds inside, and felt her face tint with blush.

"Ugh, faster!"

"Like this?"

"Yes! Harder, please, harder…"

"Shit, Kat, are you sure about this?"

"Oh my god Peeta, I'm… I'm…"

"Sweetheart, you coming?" Haymitch grinned at her, reverting her attention back to him.

"… Y-yes. Of course…" she said an octave higher, shaking her head.

"I wonder what position they're at?" he asked no one in particular.

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!"

* * *

***New Notice: The quest for Nameless is on! Have you ever wondered who Nameless could be? Well, my dear readers, Nameless has decided to come up to FanFiction! The first 5 people who can find her here, we'll see what we can do. Just drop it in your reviews saying her penname. The search lasts 'till Chapter 23, and by 24 we'll reveal her to the world! We'll randomly blurt the prize out when we announce the winners so stay tuned :)**

**Oh and by the way, Nameless? We have to talk.**


End file.
